Entonces ¿Caperucita se comió al Lobo?
by NellyDD
Summary: Fuwa Sho le rompió el corazón, ahora la "amiga" de Tsugra - Ren también de una forma más devastadora, y para colmo su madre exigía que dejara el mundo del espectáculo. ¿Dónde esta el príncipe azul cuando se le necesita? en lugar de eso llega el Príncipe de las tinieblas a su rescate, quien pensó que al fin la tendría en sus garras, él cayó en las de ella.
1. Chapter 1 El fantasma de la opera

_¡Hola!,Quiero compartir este pequeño fanfic, del cual me inspire de otro fanfic y de la música de Nightwish, espero que les guste y por favor antes o mientras lo leen no dejen de escuchar The phantom of the opera, la versión de Nightwish. Les dejo el enlace_ _watch?v=rBhozE-TkQo &index=1&list=RDrBhozE-TkQo_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki, ni tampoco las canciones que aquí se describen._

"Y entonces…. ¿Caperucita se comió al Lobo?

Capítulo I El fantasma de la Opera.

Las luces del escenario comenzaron a bailar al compás del órgano que iniciaba a tocar las primeras notas de una versión en metal sinfónico del "fantasma de la ópera", mientras una figura femenina caminaba desde el fondo del escenario rodeada de humo, vestida con un corsé negro de cuero con hebillas de metal que iban desde la parte baja del busto hasta la cintura, el busto cubierto en una fina tela de pliegues de seda, adornada al centro con un lazo de encaje negro, conjugado con una minifalda de cuero negra y una botas de tacón de aguja, hasta arriba de las rodillas adornadas con las mismas hebillas del corsé, dejando ver una buena parte de sus muslos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su atuendo, si es que algo podía llamar más la atención, era el abrigo rojo estilo gótico, que llegaba hasta el suelo y que tenía una capucha en el mismo color que dejaba ver solo la mitad del rostro de aquella misteriosa. Daba la impresión de ser una caperucita roja estilo gótica.

Mientras tanto el público asistente a este peculiar evento, que no era nada más y nada menos que los invitados a la fiesta que año con año, realizaba Takarada Lori, por el 14 de febrero, se habían quedado sin aliento, ante la magnífica aparición de aquella mujer, pero en especial uno de ellos tenía un mal presentimiento, y pudo sentir como en el momento exacto que esa "caperucita roja" salió al escenario para cantar junto con los Vie Ghoul, como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y un mareo se apoderaba de él. Fuwa Sho, se repetía una y otra vez _""no puede ser ella, no puede ser ella, que no sea ella"_ las chicas que lo rodeaban también habían quedado absortas ante aquella imagen, como todos en aquel lugar.

La voz melodiosa y angelical de aquella mujer comenzó a vocalizar las primeras notas en inglés después del estruendoso rugir de las guitarras eléctricas

 _In sleep he sang to me (durmiendo él me cantó)_

 _In dreamas he came (en los sueños vino)_

 _That voice wich calls to me (con su voz me llamo)_

 _And speaks my name (y dijo mi nombre)_

 _And do I dream again (y volví a dormir otra vez)_

 _For now I find (Por ahora yo lo busque)_

 _The phantom of the Opera is here (el fantasma de la opera está aquí)_

 _Inside my mind (dentro de mi mente)_

 _Atrás de ella, tocando la guitarra Reino empezó su parte con decisión a pesar del impacto que también le causo verla vestida así, su voz sonaba como un rugido de lo más profundo del infierno, mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _Sing once again with me (Canta conmigo una vez mas)_

 _Our strange duet (nuestro extraño duo)_

 _My power over your (mi poder sobre ti)_

 _Grows stronger yet (crecerá aún más fuerte)_

 _And though you turn from me (y aunque te alejes de mi)_

 _To glance behind (al mirar hacia atrás)_

 _The phanton of the opera is there (el fantasma de la opera está ahí)_

 _Inside your mind (dentro de tu mente)_

Reino y la chica estaban totalmente de frente, para cantar la siguiente parte, mientras la joven entonaba la siguiente estrofa, quito la capucha de su rostro, causando una exclamación de sorpresa en todos los presente, que competía con el sonido de las estrofas que los dos jóvenes en el escenario compartían.

 _Those who have see your face (quien vio tu rostro)_

 _Draw back in fear (retrocedió con miedo)_

 _I am the mask you wear (yo soy la máscara que usas)_

 _Reino:_

 _It's me they hear (es a mi lo que ellos oyen)_

¡Era Kyoko!, ¡la misteriosa y sensual mujer con la voz de ángel es Kyoko! Pensaban sus amigas aun Kotonami y Chiori quienes aún no salían de su asombro, mientras la cámaras para las pantallas gigantes enfocaban a la misteriosa mujer.

Los peores temores de Fuwa Sho se habían vuelto realidad, él sabía que era ella desde que la vio salir al escenario, a quien más le diría "caperucita roja" ese cretino de Reino, su enojo subía de nivel a una ira desmedida, tomando otra vez el aura de la estatua del rey Deva de Ungyo. -"esa estúpida no le basto con aparecer en ese video tan revelador con Reino hace tres meses, ahora me humilla de esta manera" -pensaba el joven rubio implacabl _e._

Yashiro San ponía las manos sobre su boca para contener sus gritos de fangirl, la chica no solo era una estupenda actriz, cantaba fabulosamente y ese look le iba fenomenal. Mientras Tsuruga- Ren había soltado su vaso al piso, y literalmente se había quedado con la boca abierta, mientras la mujer a lado de él le preguntaba ¿acaso la conoces Ren? Pero él parecía no escuchar a nada ni a nadie, más que a la hermosa y sensual mujer del escenario.

Reino y Kyoko estaban en el escenario, mirándose frente a frente, Reino tocando la guitarra Kyoko con las manos en el corazón como si estuviera rezando. En dueto _:_

 _Your/ My spirit and My / your voice. (tu/mi espíritu y Mi/tu voice)_

 _In one combined (en una combinación)_

 _The phantom of the opera is there/here(El fantasma de la opera está aquí/ahí)_

 _Inside your/ my mind (dentro de tu/ mi mente)_

 _Kyoko:_

 _He's there, the phanton (está aquí, el fantasma de la opera)_

 _Beware, The phanton of the opera (ten cuidado, el fantasma de la opera)_

 _Reino:_

 _In all your fantasies (en todas tus fantasias)_

 _Your allways knew (tu siempre lo supiste)_

 _That man and mystery span style (que el hombre y el misterio)_

 _Kyoko:_

 _Where both in you (donde ambos en ti)_

 _Dueto:_

 _And in this labrything (y en este laberinto)_

 _Where night is blind (donde la noche es ciega)_

 _The phanton of the opera is there/here (el fantastama de la opera está ahí/aquí)_

 _Inside your/my mind (dentro de tu/mi mente)_

 _(sing to me, my angel of music) (Canta para mí, mi ángel de la música) soltaba la guitarra para acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar, y voltear la al público, en un gesto tan tierno y romántico que saco más de un suspiro de las féminas ahí presentes._

 _(he's there, the phanton of the opera)_

Kyoko comenzó a vocalizar angelicalmente frente al público, como Reino le había enseñado en los meses anteriores mientras el gritaba unos alaridos acordes al sonido de las guitarras eléctricas. Se veían tan bien juntos, que los flashes, no solo de los periodistas asistentes, también de los celulares del público no paraban de destellar, era como ver un Ángel y un Demonio unidos en la música, la inocencia y pureza de ella contrastaban con la mirada diabólica y sensual de él, la candidez de caperucita contra la ferocidad del lobo.

Los acordes pararon, las vocalizaciones de ambos también y después de unos segundos de silencio, que a Kyoko le habían parecido eternos, el público rompió en aplausos, gritos y ovaciones, pidiendo más.

"Reino se posiciono junto a Kyoko para acercarla a su pecho por un lado, en un gesto de apoyo pues al parecer la chica se había quedado helada ante tal respuesta, ella solo atino a esconderse en su pecho, mientras el joven cantante cerraba el abrazo con una mano y con la otra alzaba su guitarra ocasionando más ovaciones, jamás había estado tan orgulloso, aunque a la pobre de Kyoko le temblaban las piernas.

¿Que esta pasando?, desde cuando son ¿amigos? - se preguntaba Tsuruga Ren, sin lograr salir aun de su estupor. mientras tanto el aura de ira que rodeaba a Sho era tal, que las chicas que lo rodeaban se habían alejado.

 ** _Espero les guste esta historia, tiene días que me anda rondando por la cabeza y me hace imposible continuar la que tengo pendiente._**


	2. La Diosa de la noche

_¡Hola!,Quiero compartir este pequeño fanfic, del cual me inspire de otro fanfic y de la música de Nightwish, espero que les guste._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki, ni tampoco las canciones que aquí se describen._

 **"Y entonces…. ¿Caperucita se comió al Lobo?**

 **Capitulo "La Diosa de la noche"**

 **4 meses antes.**

Kyoko caminaba por los parajes de filmación, ¿Cómo había aceptado ese papel, sabiendo el miedo que le tenía a ese tipo?, se preguntaba una y otra vez desde que Sawara San le presento el proyecto de trabajar en uno de los vídeos de Vie Ghoul, era una profesional no podía dejarse apabullar por cosas personales, pues independientemente de lo que pensara de ese "Bastardo", era un ídolo juvenil, desde que empezó a escribir sus propias canciones ya eran una competencia decente para el joven cantante del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada, pero aún no llegaban a superarlo, además que participar en le vídeo de Fuwa Sho le abrió las puertas para el papel de Mío, en Dark Moon.

Al fin había llegado a la caravana de vestuario donde una chica de maquillaje y otra de vestuario la esperaban, así como el director y productor para explicarle de que iba su papel en el vídeo y mostrarle el history board. Aunque la canción se llamaba "la Diosa de la noche" hablaba de un súcubo que con la apariencia de una mujer muy atractiva seducía a los hombres para alimentarse con sus almas; la línea del history board parecía contar todo lo contrario, pues la seducida parecía ser la protagonista principal, Kyoko noto esto pero prefirió no decir nada, solo se iba a limitar a realizar su papel como se lo indicaran y salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Con un Kimono Negro impecable detallado en flores rosas y lilas, y un maquillaje discreto a la usanza japonesa, distaba mucho de lo que Kyoko tenia en mente como la Diosa de la noche, parecía más bien una hermosa princesa del Japón Imperial, aunque le encantaba verse así misma de esa manera, no creía que esa imagen fuera acorde con la canción. Al salir el productor la lleno de halagos de lo bien que se veía ahora solo le pedía que actuara como Natsu.

La escena comenzaba en un puente antiguo a mitad de la noche ella y el forastero (interpretado por Reino) se cruzaban en ese lugar y en ese momento ocurría la seducción para robarle el alma. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía entrar en el personaje, ¿cómo hacerlo? el que se acercaba era él, el que intentaba seducirla era él, el que intentaba ¡besarle de verdad! era él. Ella parecía más un cordero asustado que una Diosa de la seducción, pues el era tan imponente, asustaba a sus mismo demonios y tenía miedo que la tocará de verdad, a un tenía fresco el recuerdo de su acoso o lo que él llamaba "juego".

\- ¡Corten! - grito el director por tercera ocasión - ¡Sólo te pido que actúes como Natsu, lo has hecho todos los días por casi cuatro meses, ¿por que te es tan difícil hacerlo para este papel? - le recriminaba ya algo enfadado el hombre.

\- ¡Vamos Caperucita!, no me digas que sigues temiendo de mí por ese pequeño juego que tuvimos - le susurraba Reino arrogante y en tono de burla, pensé que eras más profesional

Kyoko reprimía las ganas de darle una bofetada, ¿cómo podía burlarse? pues cada de que intentaba propasarse ¿eso era ser profesional para él?,simplemente no le contesto y se dirigió al director y al productor para ofrecer disculpas con una inclinación como era su costumbre, prometiendo poner todo su empeño en el siguiente intento.

Una vez más la escena empezó a correr, ella estaba en el puente cuando el la miro he inmediatamente se acerco ansioso, la acorralo poniendo sus manos a cada costado de ella sobre el puente sin darle oportunidad a escapatoria, se acerco tanto que Kyoko podía oler su presencia, él poso su nariz sobre su cuello para también deleitarse con su aroma, de verdad que estaba disfrutando de eso y no importaba cuantas veces lo tuvieran que repetir, hasta que en un acto reflejo poso su mano sobre su cadera, no podría decir que fue sin querer por que deseaba hacerlo acercarla a él aunque fuera un instante, su olor lo invitaba a ella, era como estar hipnotizado, que no se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo.

Lo siguiente que paso fue una sonora bofetada que le dejo la marca de su mano en su mejilla, devolviéndolo a la realidad, cuando centro su vista en ella tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba temblorosa, ¡por todos los cielos tanto miedo le tenía!.

\- ¡Por todo el infierno Kyoko no te voy a comer! - atino a decir algo consternado el vocalista - podrías ser más profesional - replico para tratar de tapar su error.

El Director y el productor se quedaron helados al ver la reacción de aquella chiquilla, mientras Kyoko salia corriendo pidiendo un momento y tratando de reprimir el llanto.

En cuanto cerro la puerta de la caravana comenzó a llorar desmedidamente, no sabia que le dolía más, que Reino se hubiera propasado, o que la llamar poco profesional, no podía seguir asustándose con ese hombre, pues sabia que entre más se asustará más sería su juguete, -¡maldito solo amarrado te podría domesticar! - pensó la chica mientras gruesas lagrimas escurrian en sus mejillas, azoto las manos sobre la mesa del tocador y tomo una decisión. Tenía que hacer algo para entrar en el personaje, y no le quedaba otra que crearlo ella misma, como siempre lo había hecho, pues a pesar de que los guiones marcaran otra cosa ella siempre creaba al personaje, como ella lo sentía, y así lo iba hacer ahora.

Busco entre el vestuario y las cosas de utilería que habían dejado en el camerino que estaba ocupando, saco su bolsa de costura que siempre llevaba consigo, y gracias al cielo era muy buena con las manualidades, alguna vez había leído de "Nix" que en la mitología griega era la Diosa de la noche y no se veía para nada como ella. Encontró un traje de baño negro, le hizo uno cortes en las orillas dejándolo casi como un bikini pero con las tiras de cada lado para después unirlas por el centro con una hebillas y cadenas que encontró haciendo también un pequeño corte en el pecho, para dejar ver solo un poco del volumen de sus pechos, los tirantes los cruzo, después con telas de seda blanca las acomodo sobre su cuerpo para dar la impresión de un vestido griego muy provocador, dejando la parte de su viente y parte de su pelvis descubierta acomodando cadenas al rededor de su cadera ocasionando que la parte de la falda quedara como un pareo que dejaba ver una de sus piernas cuando caminaba, aunque la tela realmente no cubría nada pues, era totalmente transparente, la espalda también quedaba totalmente descubierta, salió para pedirle a la maquillista que le "tatuara" con hena o maquillaje una media luna y la estrella polar a en la espala y en una de sus pantorrillas. De joyería falsa encontró una tiara para ponerse alrededor de la cabeza quedando un pico en la frente con una pequeña luna colgando, se coloco una peluca negra sin ningún tipo de peinado, dando la apariencia de que el pelo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, como toque final unos brazaletes que se coloco por arriba del codo y un pequeño anillo para el segundo dedo del pie. Ahora sí parecía la Diosa NYX.

El personal ya estaba algo desesperado, el director y el productor estaban comenzando a comentar, si realmente había sido buena idea la sugerencia de Reino, traer a esa chiquilla asustadisa para el papel de la Diosa de la noche.

\- Solo dele un poco de tiempo más, se que lo hará mejor que nadie - comento Reino al ver la impaciencia del director.

Justo en ese momento salia la maquillista más que emocionada de lo que nunca antes la hubieran visto nadie en el set, ha avisarles a todos que estuvieran ya preparados pues la Diosa de la noche estaba apunto de salir y que estaba segura que esta toma sería única e irrepetible.

Nadie sabia de que estaba hablando y todos estaban mas que confundidos, pero se prepararon para la llegada de la actriz, Reino se coloco en el puente recargado, esperando vera a Kyoko, pero jamas imagino ver esa visión de ensueño.

Se acercaba a él una mujer descalza, con ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación y mucho a la tentación, con movimientos sutiles y sensuales, contoneando las caderas en cada paso, y ondeando en el aire su larga cabellera oscura al igual que la tela de su falda, parecía que flotaba en el aíre.

se había quedado helado, al igual que todos los presentes, la maquillista atino a preguntar si estaban grabando, lo que causo la reacción del director para pedir que grabaran inmediatamente.

Kyoko caminaba poderosa, como si fuera a una batalla, podía sentir a sus demonios alrededor de ella entonando "la cabalgata de las valkirias" listos para desenvainar las armas, esta vez ganaría ella. Y con la mirada altiva y profunda quedo frente a Reino que aun no salia de su fascinación y asombro, seguía sin poder cerrar la boca.

Kyoko tomo su cara con sus manos acariciando el contorno de su mentón, después poso sus manos desde atrás de su cuello para hacer el mismo movimiento, sin que nadie viera más que una caricia, Kyoko le había colocado una cadena alrededor del cuello, la cual jalo hacia ella con posesión, para dejar al vocalista a la altura de su cara, una sonrisa cínica de victoria se dibujo en su rostro, al ver que Reino seguía sin reaccionar, mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciando su rostro, desde su oreja hasta su mentón, y con esa sonrisa de victoria aprisiono su labio inferior con los suyos por un breve momento, para inmediatamente volver a jalar la cadena con brusquedad y arrodillar al joven cantante delante de ella, que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

Kyoko camino alrededor de él aún con la cadena en la mano, estaba disfrutando tanto de ese momento que no podía ocultarlo, esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa de victoria, se puso detrás de él y se agacho a la altura de su oreja sin soltar la cadena.

\- ¿A sí que no vas a comerme heee? - le susurro muy cerca de la oreja dejando sentir su aliento sobre su cuello con cada silaba que exhalaba, ocasionando en Reino corrientes eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

La Diosa se alzo majestuosamente y camino alrededor de él otra vez, mientras acariciaba la cadena y el cuello de Reino, hasta quedar frente a él nuevamente. Reino podía ver claramente su ombligo y ese hermoso triangulo a través de la tela transparente, estaba a punto de ¿babear?.

Finalmente la chica inclino la espalda, para volver a dejar sus labios a la altura de su oreja, dejando le una espectacular visión de sus pechos.

\- ¡Yo sí!, tengo que comerte, los siento es mi trabajo, y debo ser profesional. - le murmuro sarcástica, pero con delicadeza en el oído, logrando un escalofrío caliente en todo su cuerpo, pero lo que no esperaba era sentir los labios de Kyoko en su cuello ¡succionando!, abriendo aún más los ojos en ese momento, si desde que la vio entrar con esa ropa sintió que despertaba su erección, con esa simple acción lo había llevado al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Reino se cristalizaron de placer, y al momento de separar sus labios volvió a susurrarle al oído. - "espero que haya sido lo suficientemente profesional para tí"- después de eso volcó nuevamente la cadena hacía abajo y un Reino ya sin fuerzas cayo al piso, como si de verdad le hubieran devorado el alma.

La Diosa de la noche se levanto gloriosa y majestuosa, con la sonrisa cínica adornando sus labios, se dio la media vuelta y se fue tan imperial y soberbia como había llegado.

Todo el staff estaba en silencio, demasiado impactado para reaccionar, además que la mayoría de los hombres presentes habían tenido una erección involuntaria ante la escena. El director solo atino a levantarse poco a poco de la silla y comenzar a aplaudir - "impresionante" - logró balbucear - mientras el resto de los presentes se unían al aplauso.

\- ¡por favor! díganme que lo grabaron - dijo el productor al fin reaccionando.

\- Si señor de 3 ángulos diferentes- contestaba un camarógrafo.

\- ¡Que bueno! ¿a menos que lo quieras volver hacer Reino? - preguntaba mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo, quien todavía estaba sentado en el suelo tocando su cuello, la mordida que le había dado Kyoko, ni siquiera escucho que le hablaban y no se quería levantar pues se notaría más la mancha de su pantalón, aunque agradecía traer su abrigo.

Kyoko en su caravana sentía que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan atrevido? ¿y con Reino? ¡Dios! esperaba que en cualquier momento entrara ese hombre a robarle su alma. Esperaba que no la reprendieran por haber cambiado al personaje tan drásticamente y prácticamente toda la escena.

 **Continuara ...**

jajaja este capitulo me divirtió mucho, si quieren ver a la Diosa de la noche les dejo este busquen en imagenes de google "diosa de la noche" y ahí aparece una imagen como la que trate de explicar de Kyoko.

Saludos!


	3. ¿Esclavo Sexual?¡¡Noooo!

_¡Hola!,Quiero compartir este pequeño fanfic, del cual me inspire de otro fanfic y de la música de Nightwish, espero que les guste._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki, ni tampoco las canciones que aquí se describen._

 **"Y entonces…. ¿Caperucita se comió al Lobo?**

 **Capitulo "La Diosa de la noche"**

Kyoko en su caravana sentía que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan atrevido? ¿y con Reino? ¡Dios! esperaba que en cualquier momento entrara ese hombre a robarle su alma. Estaba segura que la despedirían por haber cambiado al personaje tan drásticamente y prácticamente toda la escena, aunque por un lado sentía la satisfacción de haber ganado ante Reino, después de todo si es humano.

\- ¡Wow! no puedo creer lo que hiciste, dejaste a todos sin aliento - decía la maquillista mientras entraba a la caravana de Kyoko, - has ganado una ferviente admiradora, no dudes en llamarme cuando necesites algo.

\- ¡Claro! si esto no me cuesta el trabajo y hasta la reputación.

\- ¡que dices! acaso no escuchaste los aplausos a tu actuación.

Mientras Reino estaba en su caravana saliendo de bañarse, había necesitado calmar muchas cosas, no podía creer lo que esa Chiquilla tan común había logrado en él, se había ganado en cierta forma su respeto y por que no decirlo un poco de admiración, pensando en esto se miraba al espejo en cuanto desempaño el vidrio logro verse más a detalle, viendo la enorme marca purpura en su cuello, y no solo eso la marca de la cadena con la que lo había atado al rededor de su cuello, un tic se comenzó a manifestar en su ojo, ¡lo había marcado como suyo!, eso no podía ser, él la tenía que haber marcado a ella no al revés. Termino de vestirse y se dirigió a su caravana.

Kyoko estaba por salir después de ponerse su ropa normal, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta Reino estaba del otro lado, con una mirada helada y clara molestia en el rostro si pedirle permiso entro y cerro la puerta tras de sí. Kyoko se imagino lo peor, pensó que la haría repetir la escena una y otra vez hasta que pasaran días, o que tal vez, o que la criticaría por su falta de profesionalismo por no seguir lo escrito; pero por lo menos ya no le tenía miedo, ahora estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo fieramente. Ella y sus demonios comenzaban a prepararse para la batalla.

\- ¿y te atreves a decir que yo soy el vampiro? - Reino reclamaba mientras bajaba la camisa para mostrarle las marcas de su cuello. - ¿cómo voy a explicar a esto a mis fans?.

Kyoko, no sabia que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzada, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso y a Reino? el sonrojo le subía hasta las orejas.

\- Bueno tal vez con un poco de maquillaje - contesto mientras examinaba el daño, con vergüenza. - No es para tanto, en unos días ya ni se notara - trato de suavizar lo hecho.

Mientras el joven cantante la miraba con severidad, Kyoko jugaba con sus dedos apenada.

\- Bueno, luego veremos como compensas esto. (Kyoko hizo su mirada de desprecio ante este comentario, mientras Reino buscaba donde sentarse). He venido también a hacer un acuerdo de Paz contigo.

\- ¿Un acuerdo de paz? ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Kyoko confundida.

\- Bueno, reconozco que me he pasado en algunos aspectos contigo... pero comprende era muy divertido... y tu sabes a lo que hablo pues hoy te divertiste en la filmación, al verme un poco sorprendido - obviamente no quiso decir intimidado que era la palabra más adecuada. - Realmente nunca pensé que tú podrías llegar hacer algo así, digamos que te has ganado mi respeto - _(por no decir admiración y desde ese momento la idolatraría para siempre, pero eso no lo podía decir, tenia que conservar su orgullo.)_

\- muy bien ¿Cuál es el truco?- susurro Kyoko desconfiada.

\- No hay truco, hablo enserio... estemos en paz. - dijo esto extendiendo su mano en señal de conciliación. Una vez que la joven acepto estrechar su mano se podían ver a los demonios de ambos firmando acuerdos de paz entre ellos, Kyoko dio un suspiro y pudo sentir que algo cambio entre ellos, pensaba que al fin estar en paz con ese hombre, le traía tranquilidad.

...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la grabación del vídeo, se encontraba en el proceso de post producción por lo que aún no salía al publico, Kyoko se encontraba en las oficinas de LME, pues Takarada Lori, necesitaba hablar de un asunto importante con ella.

Al entrar a las oficinas se encontró con Yashiro- San y con Tsuruga-Ren, desde el incidente con Kimi no habían podido platicar, y por alguna razón Ren le rehuía la mirada. Yashiro - San la saludo como si fuera una hermana que hace mucho tiempo no ve y Kyoko la saludo con la misma efusividad.

\- También es un gusto verlo Tsuruga - Ren - saludo la chica extrañada preguntándose confundida ahora que había hecho para que Ren estuviera tan extraño con ella.

\- Así es Kyoko, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿tienes trabajo en Love me? - pregunto Ren pero sin verla directamente a los ojos.

\- mmm no... no Takarada Lori, desea hablar conmigo - contesto con extrañes pues no entendía la actitud tan evasiva de su amado Sempai. Así que sin más preámbulo y con cierta congoja en el corazón se marcho, no sin antes prometer, por insistencia de Yashiro pasar uno de estos días a preparar la cena a Ren.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Yashiro molesto, al ver como había tratado a su adorada amiga. - ¿es por esa mujer? -

\- ¿ de que estas hablando? - contesto Ren cruzando los brazos, pero sin dar la cara a Yashiro

\- Kijima me lo contó todo, paso algo entre ustedes ¿verdad? y ahora te sientes avergonzado con Kyoko.

¿Cómo podía ser tan perceptivo ese hombre? definitivamente no le podía ocultar nada.

\- Se que no estuvo bien, por que Yo tengo sentimientos hacia Kyoko, pero ha ella aún le falta madurar como mujer, aún es muy inocente, además de su decepción en el Amor que aún no sana, no entiende nada sobre sensualidad y erotismo es mejor que le de tiempo y eso no sé cuanto le tomará, debes entenderme uno tiene sus necesidades - contesto Ren tratando de justificarse.

-¿Queeeeeé? - Bufo Yashiro colérico, podía sentir como le salía humo de los oídos- no tienes idea, por supuesto que ella ya es una mujer, y deberías estar agradecido por esa inocencia, espero no te arrepientas, pues mientras tu pierdes el tiempo con tus "amigas" a lo mejor se fija en Kyoko alguien que este dispuesto a enseñarle esa sensualidad que según tu no tiene y a quitarle la inocencia! - Farfullo el manager casi gritando y marchándose molesto, Ren podía ver el humo de furia que salia de su cabeza.

¿qué alguien le enseñe?¿que alguien le quite su inocencia? no, no no, eso no pasaría, el se daría cuenta y lo evitaría a como diera lugar.

Mientras tanto Kyoko recibía malas noticias por parte del presidente Takarada, su madre había llamado para solicitarle que ya no le dieran más trabajo a Kyoko, pues su prioridad debería ser terminar la escuela, y había revocado los permisos que le había firmado anteriormente.

Vagaba por los estudios de la televisora cabizbaja apunto de ir a ponerse su disfraz de Bo, cuando sintió una presencia como si la llamará, además el olor que la atraía, un olor tan familiar que la hacia querer llegar a la fuente de ese aroma. Dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos para chocar con Reino, quien también parecía estar buscando algo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? pregunto Kyoko sin darse cuenta que su ansiedad por el olor se había esfumado.

\- Bien!¿que haces por aquí? - contesto Reino algo extrañado igual que ella.

\- he? Ah yo? ah, un trabajo sin importancia ¿y tu?

\- Vengo a una entrevista, se presenta el video "la Diosa de la noche" junto con el vídeo. ¿no lo has visto verdad? - pregunto Reino algo apenado.

\- no aún no, lo veré en el lanzamiento supongo, bueno nos vemos. - Musito Kyoko para después salir de ahí corriendo

\- Si claro, ... Oye recuerda que aun tiene una deuda conmigo por lo de la marca... grito Reino, y después se día media vuelta y se fue.

Ya disfrazada de Bo, estuvo en el programa donde Vie Ghoul era el invitado, sin darse cuenta ella se paraba siempre a lado de Reino y el se sentaba a lado del "pollo".

Al fin llego la hora de ver el vídeo, Kyoko se acomodo dentro de su disfraz de pollo para verlo. Comenzó con una toma de Reino recargado en el puente muy relajado con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo estilo Gótico, ( _"se ve tan guapo" pensó la chica para luego reprenderse así misma por pensar en Reino de esa forma)_ , pero en cuanto las guitarras comenzaron a rugir la toma fue de los pies de una mujer que caminaban, se veía perfectamente el tatuaje de la luna en la pantorrilla, la toma cambia cuando la cámara va subiendo poco a poco mostrando el delicado cuerpo femenino desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y después ampliar a toma para mostrarla de cuerpo entero caminando hacia el con ese movimiento cadencioso y sensual de sus caderas ( sí así la recordaba reíno, diablos ya estaba reaccionando de una forma que no debía, por lo que prefería voltear a ver a otro lado) , la toma cambia para mostrar a un Reino sorprendido, la siguiente toma muestra solo las manos de ella acariciando su mentón, para después ampliarse y mostrar el segundo momento en que ella ya le había colocado la correa, después en la siguiente toma solo se ven los sensuales y carnosos labios de Kyoko mordiendo el labio inferior de su victima y susurrando algo al oído, una toma mas desde su espalda que al ondear su pelo dejaba entrever el hermoso tatuaje de la luna y la estrella polar en su espalda. En la siguiente toma sus manos acariciando la correa, en la siguiente la succión de sus labios, y en la siguiente la cara de placer y sorpresa de Reino, todo acorde a las guitarras eléctricas y la voz ronca del vocalista de fondo. Por ultimo ella marchándose dejando ver su cabello negro ondeante y el tatuaje en su espalda dejando atrás el cuerpo desfalleciendo.

Reino trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón, pues ya lo había visto más de una vez con fines de entretenimiento personal. Pero el pollo a lado de el estaba con la boca abierta, totalmente acalorado, y sintiendo que el corazón se le salia del pecho y una humedad en su intimidad que nunca había sentido.

Termino de reproducirse el vídeo, y los conductores no sabían que decir, se habían quedado tan sorprendidos como los camarografos en el set de grabación del vídeo.

\- ¡Hermano! ¿por que los invitamos a ustedes? debimos invitar a la chica del vídeo - Al fin pudo decir el conductor Shinishi Ichibachi aun con la boca abierta, tomando aire y bufando para tratar de calmar su acaloramiento.

\- ¡Dios! ¿quien es esa chica?, Reino hermano presentamela!- dijo sonriente el otro conductor mientras se ventilaba aire sobre si con sus notas, para hacer una broma. Pero Reino casi lo tragaba con con la mirada y se podía

\- De verdad que este tema dará mucho de que hablar, no solo por la letra de la canción debemos ser honestos y ver que el vídeo también es algo que dará mucho de que hablar. Pero pro favor, compartamos quien es la actriz del video, no se me hace conocida.

\- Es Kyoko, la actriz que hizo de Mío - contesto Miroku, antes de que Reino pudiera responder, prefería no haber dado esa información, pues ahora sabía que todo el mundo tal vez le pediría una cita a la actriz.

\- Ambos conductores se quedaron helados en su versión Chibi, mientras voltearon a ver al pollo al mismo tiempo, cuando esté trataba de escabullirse lo más discretamente posible.

...

¡Que si ese vídeo había causado reacciones! Fuwa Sho que estaba al pendiente de lo que hacia su competencia por supuesto estaba viendo la entrevista, se había quedado ensimismado con la presencia de la chica del vídeo, mientras pensaba "como no la conseguí Yo antes para uno de mis vídeos", pero en cuanto Miroku dijo su nombre una sombra oscura comenzó a emanar de él.

Se levanto y aventó su vaso contra el piso - ¡esa tonta! ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrarse así? ¿ Cómo me humilla besando a Reino en los labios? ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarle una marca? ¿Que diablos le pasaba y todo lo que le habían enseñado sus padres? - gritaba rompiendo todo lo de su alrededor, su manager lo había visto molesto pero jamás a tal magnitud.

Al siguiente día Yashiro dejaba una caja con el vídeo de Vie Ghoul, en el camerino de Ren con una nota (pues aún no le hablaba ) que decía: _"por favor ve este vídeo para que puedas comprobar a la chiquilla que no sabe nada acerca de erotismo y sensualidad"_

Ren no daba crédito, había quedado petrificado ante la visión de aquel vídeo, ya lo había repetido 5 veces, no sabía que sentir al respecto, estaba enfadado, celoso, excitado, tenía que buscar una forma de acercarse Kyoko y discretamente prohibirle volver aparecer así aunque sea un trabajo. Quisiera tener el poder para evitar que otros vieran ese vídeo. Sentía que era un castigo divino por lo que hasta hace unos días le había dicho a Yashiro, ahora resultaba que la chiquilla que no conocía el erotismo y la sensualidad había excitado a medio Japón en ese vídeo.

...

Unos días después Reino había conseguido convencer a Kyoko de ir con su misterioso amigo para que le pudiera dar solución a su problema, que no sabía cuál era por qué el no se lo había querido decir, y tampoco sabía por qué ella estaba involucrada.

Entraron a una mansión antigua, perfectamente limpia pero muy oscura, los condujeron por un pasillo por más tenebroso Kyoko sin darse cuenta había tomado el brazo de si acompañante con las dos manos sin darse cuenta, no sabía por qué pero la presencia de Reino le daba seguridad y había notado desde hace algún tiempo era más susceptible a su presencia, a su olor, podía jurar que lo podía oler a kilómetros, a lo mejor eso tenía que ver con el problema que decía tener el joven.

Entraron en una habitación forrada en madera con una mesa redonda también en madera de caoba con 4 sillas de cuero, el cuarto olía a almizcle mezclado con cuero quemado. Kyoko se aferró mas al brazo de su acompañante, no se había percatado en qué momento había comenzado a temblar.

Un hombre en traje gótico, en color negro, con chaleco en terciopelo rojo con brocados dorados y un abrigo negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, su cabello negro lacio y barba estilo candado, mantenía las manos atrás de su espalda, esperaba por ellos parado junto a la mesa, Kyoko podía jurar que ese hombre dormía en un ataúd y bebía sangre para el desayuno.

Por que la había llevado ahí iban a tener una sesión espiritista o algo así.

\- maestro - saludó Reino haciendo una reverencia - ella es la chica de la que le hablé.

\- Queeee! Habían hablado de ella, acaso este traidor la iba a ofrecer como sacrificio de doncella Virgen, un escalofrío helado pasó por la espina dorsal.  
-ya veo ! Un placer Mogami san - respondió el maestro haciendo una reverencia.

Kyoko intentó responder como su educación lo mandaba, pero el temblor en sus piernas no le permitieron inclinarse más de 15 cm.  
El maestro prendió un incienso y repetía unas palabras que la chica no entendía mientras estaba prácticamente escondida atrás del brazo de Reino, como una niña muy muy asustada.

-Ooooh que interesante, ella es una chica que al igual que tu, también puede percibir el mundo espiritual, tal vez por ello el enlace. - musitaba el maestro.  
Enlace que enlace? Se preguntaba Kyoko. Mirando de un lado a otro.  
Puedo ver su aura, es muy linda aunque ha sido maltratada con el sufrimiento, también puedo ver la tuya Reino mezclada con la de ella... pero espera un momento ... esto, esto jamás lo habia visto

El maestro se quedo analizando las cosas un momento y después de mucho silencio y expectación soltó una sonora carcajada, incontenible y tan fuerte que tenía que sujetarse el estómago.

\- jajajajajaja como diablos te hizo eso reino ? Jajajajajaja no puedo creerlo esta chiquilla tan inocente jajajajaja Kyoko y reino se volteaban a ver confundidos y volvían a ver al maestro.

Después de reír incontenible por 10 mn pudo controlarse.  
\- ah ! Jamás había reído así en mi vida. Por favor siéntense les explicaré lo que pude ver.  
Reino sacó la silla para Kyoko para que ella se sentara y después se sentó a un lado de ella.

\- Reino - comenzó a decir el maestro reprimiendo la risa que amenazaba con escapar de nuevo, tuvo que tomar aire para proseguir - lo que vi es que estas atado a esta mujer con una cadena espiritual, que va desde tu cuello hasta su mano, ella te marco como tu única dueña, por tanto eres su esclavo, pero no cualquier esclavo, eres su esclavo "sexual"

\- quueeeeee! - gritaron los dos al unísono con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.  
\- soy esclavo sexual de una Virgen! Esto es un castigo del infierno ! Grito Reino jalándose los cabellos en la desesperación

\- jajajaja lo ven por qué es tan gracioso, es por ello que no has podido estar con ninguna chica desde su pacto y cuando lo intentas empiezas a pensar en Kyoko y a experimentar dolor. Pues estás faltando a tu Ama

\- oooh así que ese era tu problema - murmuró Kyoko reflexiva, mientras Reino tenía un tic en el ojo y la mirada perdida en el vacío, mientras susurraba sin dar crédito - "de una Virgen, de una Virgen"

\- así es, si ella te ordena que la beses la besaras, si ella te ordena que la acaricies lo harás involuntariamente, pero también si ella te dice que te alejes que no la toques tendrás que hacerlo. Pruébense, ordénale algo sexual o romántico - le pidió a Kyoko para probar su teoría.

-Y por que haría algo así?, este pervertido lo hace aún sin mi permiso.

\- bien entonces Reino tú intenta besarla, pero antes Kyoko ordénale que no te toque.  
\- ok, eso si puedo hacerlo "Reino te prohíbo que me toques "

Reino decidido se acercó con todas sus fuerzas sin lograr llegar por completo a ella como si hubiera una barrera invisible que se lo impidiera, aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- lo vez ? Solo te podrás acercar a ella con su permiso. Y tampoco podrás acercarte a otra mujer sin su permiso

\- jajajajajaja justicia divina vampiro de ultratumba - bufaba kyoko mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- y como lo deshacemos ? - preguntó Reino con desesperación

\- lo siento no lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo lograron hacer esta unión tan particular.

Se podía ver como Reino hacia un gesto parecido al cuadro de "el grito" mientras su cuerpo se deshacía como globo desinflado.  
\- prometo investigar más al respecto, mientras tanto estén tiempo juntos haber si pueden revertir de alguna forma lo que hicieron

Sin más que poder hacer se marcharon, mientras el maestro los veía partir desde la puerta reprimiendo de vez en cuando espasmos de la risa

\- tal vez debí comentarles, que no sería fácil tampoco para ella su deseo sexual por él aumentaría desmedidamente así como el impulso de posesión sobre él. Supongo que lo ayude un poco al decirle que debían pasar tiempo juntos.  
\- jajajajajaja como me gustaría ver lo que pasara de hoy en adelante entre esos dos.

Por que me sigues ? Preguntó Kyoko impaciente  
\- el maestro dijo que pasáramos tiempo juntos para tratar de resolver esto.  
\- y que no tienes cosas que hacer? Además no quiero que me vean contigo a donde quiera que vamos llamas demasiado la atención con ese traje de Drácula.  
\- el día de hoy no tengo compromisos y entre más rápido resolvamos esto mejor.

Entrando a la locación de la nueva película de Kyoko, su madre y un hombre que reconoció como su compañero la estaban esperando. Reino se sorprendió por la reacción de kyoko, comprendió que algo no andaba bien.

\- kyoko queremos hablar contigo - decía esto volteando a ver a Reino. - a solas -

\- de acuerdo, acompáñenme a un camerino.

Reino se quedo esperando afuera, mientras solo escuchaba la voz de la madre de Kyoko aunque no distinguía lo que se decía. Sentía un aura extraña en la madre de Kyoko, generalmente las auras de una madre cuando están cerca de sus hijos es amoroso, pero en el caso de Siena era todo lo contrario como de rencor?.

Cuando salieron del camerino siena  
Volteo a ver al joven que esperaba afuera de arriba a bajo y soltó un bufido.


	4. Rota

**¡Hola!, el día de hoy quiero compartir este pequeño fanfic, del cual me inspire de otro fanfic y de la música de Nightwish, Desclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki, ni tampoco las canciones que aquí se describen.**

 **Capítulo IV "Rota"**

-¿Quién es esa mujer? - Pregunto Reino mientras entraba al camerino, sin dejar de ver a la mujer que se iba a paso firme por uno de los pasillos. Cuando volteo a mirar a Kyoko se encontraba sumida en su asiento con la mirada fija hacia la nada, inmóvil, pálida, con un aura de tristeza que él nunca había visto en ella. Se le heló la sangre al verla así y no sabía por que.

\- Es mi madre. Respondió la joven actriz aún con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Oh! ya veo a quien heredaste esa estupenda actitud. ¿Qué pasa? . - Reino sabia que algo estaba mal no sentía lazos maternales en esa mujer.

\- Quiere que deje la actuación y que regrese a Kyoto, ha revocado todos los permisos para aceptar más trabajos y me da solo dos semanas para terminar mis compromisos.

Al parecer se escandalizo con el Vídeo, aunque ya le había advertido a Takarada - San que me quería fuera, solo ha acortado el tiempo - A Kyoko se le quebró la voz al decirlo. - ¡Diablos ! y en verdad quería hacer esta película.

\- ¡Kyoko 5 min. ya todos están en la locación! - grito un asistente tocando la puerta.

\- Será mejor que me disculpe con el director y el productor y de una vez y explique la situación para que consigan a otra actriz para el papel.

\- ¡Espera! aún no hagas nada, tengo un amigo que es abogado, muy buen abogado el podrá darnos alguna opción para tu situación.

* * *

\- ¿Y ahora?, ¿Sigues pensando que Kyoko es una niña para saber de esas cosas? - preguntaba Yashiro a Ren en cuanto lo vio después de haberle dejado el vídeo. Ren no podía contestar nada, era verdad que pensaba en Kyoko como mujer, aún más después de ver el vídeo, pero aún así pensaba que era gracias a sus magnificas dotes de actuación, y que realmente ni ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo, aún era una niña que creía en las hadas y seres mágicos.

\- Es una estupenda actriz - por eso lo hizo también. _Pero ahora tengo que ser más estricto con esa chiquilla, seguramente a partir de esto le sobraran los pretendientes._ Mientras Ren pensaba en esto, Lori Takarada paso con su séquito Líbanes llorando por los rincones de LME.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Que mala suerte? prometía tanto esa chiquilla. Clamaba Lori Takarada, lamentándose.

\- ¿qué... qué sucede Takarada - San? - pregunto Yashiro descolocado, por aquella situación.

\- La madre de Kyoko a retirado su apoyo para que ella actúe, la va a regresar a Kyoto, solo le ha dado 15 días para que acabe sus compromisos! - contesto el presidente Takarada con gruesas lagrimas cayendo en sus mejillas.

-¡Queeeee! - contestaron al unisono.

\- ¡No, no, no, no puede ser! - se repetía Yashiro - San dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, uniéndose a la tristeza del presidente Lori Takarada, en un abrazo lleno de llanto y melancolía.

\- Pe, pero ¿no se puede hacer nada?,- pregunto Ren consternado.

\- Mucho me temo que no, su madre es abogada y de las buenas.

\- Debemos encontrar una forma para que eso no pase. Vamos Yashiro.

* * *

En él set de grabación Kyoko leia un mensaje de texto, se su amado Tsuruga - Ren, y también tenía varias llamadas perdidas.

 _-" Kyoko se lo que ha pasado con tu madre, por que no pasas al departamento para que me cuentes con detalle y cenamos esta noche" -_

Kyoko sonrió ante el mensaje, sentía cierto alivio de ver a su Senpai preocupado por ella. Aunque moría de ganas de verlo tenía que ver a ese abogado de Reino, y no sabía a qué hora se desocuparía.

 _\- "lo siento, tengo unos pendientes, prometo que si me desocupo temprano pasaré a su departamento y le contare todo" -_

 _"Pero por favor cene sin mi."_

Un automóvil negro parecido a una carroza funebre aguardaba afuera del set de grabación, al verlo la gente se quedaba consternada y comenzaba a murmurar. Kyoko se quedo de piedra al escuchar que alguien la llamaba desde dentro, volteó poco a poco y pudo ver a Reino asomarse.

\- ¡Por que rayos tardas tanto en subir al auto ! - Bufo el joven vocalista molesto

\- ¡Claro eres tú! No podría ser de otra manera. ¿No lograste sacar la carroza lúgubre del siglo XVI ?¿ A dónde vamos?

\- Vamos a un café cerca de donde vivo, vine en el auto para no perder tiempo aunque pasaremos a dejarlo a mi edificio.

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Reino. Era un edificio con mucha seguridad, la zona garantizaba la privacidad de las personas que vivían ahí.

Cuando llegaron al café un hombre pulcramente vestido con un traje negro, lentes de marca y reloj también de marca los esperaba. Se presento como Saito Akihiro, abogado de Reino.

Le contaron la situación hizo algunas anotaciones.

\- Bueno tu caso es complicado, lo que no entiendo es por que, si dices que nunca se preocupo por ti ahora trunca tu trabajo, no crees que exista una forma de convencerla - preguntó el abogado

\- No sé si hay alguna manera, no conozco en nada a esa mujer - contesto Kyoko cabizbaja.

\- A qui en Japón, la mayoría de edad es hasta los 20 y apenas tienes 17 y medio, es decir que aún te falta 2 años y medio, no hay forma de obtener la emancipación de los padres, a menos que...- se quedo pensativo el abogado meditando muy bien lo que iba a decir.  
... que te cases

-¿queee? - gritó Kyoko escandalizada

\- La única forma de emanciparse es casándose, se que es ilógico pero es una Laguna legal, pues aunque necesitas el permiso de tus padres para todo hasta los 20 una mujer se puede casar desde los 14 sin el consentimiento de los padres mientras su esposo sea mayor de edad.

\- ¿y cómo consigo que alguien se enamore y se quiera casar conmigo en menos de un mes ?- bufo la joven actriz decepcionada.

\- Bbueno el amor es opcional. Y no te escandalices - repuso el abogado al ver la cara de asombro de la chica - el matrimonio a fin de cuentas es un contrato, recordemos que el matrimonio por amor es en realidad muy reciente, durante casi toda nuestra historia el matrimonio ha sido usado como un contrato para cerrar acuerdos.

\- Aun así como diablos consigo que alguien se case conmigo en menos de un mes.

\- Pues ¿no tienes un amigo o alguien de confianza? Finalmente solo serán apariencias

\- ¡Oh Dios Siena Mogami!, ¿por qué me metes en estos líos ? - Se quejó Kyoko implorando al cielo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?¿Siena Mogami es tu madre? ¡Esa mujer es un tiburón!, no ha perdido un caso en 10 años, y no le importa destrozar a quien sea. Pensé que ella no tenía hijos. - Exclamó el abogado sorprendido

\- Pues si, yo también pensé que ya no me consideraba más su hija.

\- Así que si alguien acepta este trato, debo advertirte que deben guardar muy bien las apariencias, por que hará todo por probar que es mentira y anularlo. Es decir vivir juntos y tratar de hacer la mayoría de las cosas que hacen los esposos. Pues esa mujer es capaz de meterse entre sus sábanas.

Kyoko suspiró aún más decepcionada

\- Si alguien aceptará, tan solo por el tiempo que dura la grabación de la película, no me importaría que después me envíe a Kyoto, pero el que el público lo sepa podría ser perjudicial para mi imagen y para la película.

\- Se pueden firmar acuerdos de confidencialidad, pero las personas que lo sepan deben estar convencidas de que se casaron por razones diferentes a evadir la responsabilidad legal de la jovencita. Pues en el momento que se compruebe que no se consumó el matrimonio, se anulara de inmediato y tu madre podrá proceder. Después de un tiempo se divorcian alegando incompatibilidad y no habrá más problema .

Kyoko estaba más a un triste que al principio.

\- Yo lo haré - dijo Reino  
\- ¿Queee?! - Bufaron ambos acompañantes  
\- ¡Pero señor Hayashi - san! ¿Sabe las implicaciones que tendría para usted ? - preguntó el abogado, más que sorprendido preocupado.

Kyoko se quedo asombrada, preguntándose quién será Reino en realidad y por que tendría implicaciones para él.

\- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, además solo quieres terminar la película y yo quiero la solución a nuestro "otro" problema. Solo mientras solucionemos esos dos asuntos estemos casados. Saito- san debo tener en cuenta tu Ética para conservar este secreto y tampoco tenga implicaciones para mi, y confío que te encargues de todo.

\- Pe pe pero tendrías que vivir bajo el mismo techo que está chica

\- ¡Alto! No he dicho que si! Tu eres un acosador no estaría segura contigo, ademas yo no te Amo, ni siquiera te aprecio.

\- No me des Amor, no te estoy pidiendo Amor, tampoco esperes que Yo me enamore de ti, y sobre lo otro, te recuerdo que no puedo hacer nada a menos que tú me lo pidas, así que en ese sentido no tienes que preocuparte ... a menos que quieras. Murmullo Reino sensualmente.

\- ¡Kyyyyyaaaa Reino como puedes decir eso!.- Gritaba Kyoko confundida sin saber qué hacer movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de acomodar sus ideas, hasta que no puedo más con su licuado mental y se levantó súbitamente gritando " no se que hacer" marchándose corriendo del lugar.

Había vagado por la calle durante horas sin rumbo, o ella pensaba que sin rumbo hasta que vio enfrente de ella el edificio donde vivía Tusuruga - Ren, por que no? Por que no consultarlo con el? El siempre la ayudaba y lo amaba era en parte por lo que no podía aceptar el matrimonio con Reino . Sin pensarlo más corrió a su edificio.

No podía esconder la emoción de su corazón al tocar el timbre de su puerta.

Abrió la puerta un Ren en bata de baño con una toalla sobre el cuello, al verla ahí parada con su sonrisa angelical, y su mirada inocente, saludándolo con todo el animo del mundo, se puso pálido no pudo más que tragar saliva y esperar encontrar una escusa para lograr que Kyoko se fuera y no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía adentro.

\- Pe - pe - pensé que no, que no vendrías. - murmuro Ren muy, pero muy nervioso.

\- Bueno se que es un poco tarde pero necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza, espero no le moleste.

\- ¡REN CARIÑO! ¿ ya vienes ? - se escucho una voz de una mujer desde adentro del departamento, Ren trago grueso sin saber que decir, había sido atrapado, ni Kyoko ni él supieron que decir, cuando una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño claro, también en bata de baño, aparecía detrás de Ren abrazándolo por la cintura. Kyoko sentía estar apunto de desmayarse, sentía como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, y por mas que intentaba sus piernas ya no le respondían.

\- ¿Quién es ella cariño? - preguntaba la mujer. Su voz hizo reaccionar a Kyoko quien inmediatamente realizo su Dogeza exagerada.

\- ¡Lo siento Senpai! debí llamar antes, no sabía que tenía compañía - Ren pudo ver como pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer en el piso mientras Kyoko seguía inclinada, estaba llorando un nudo en la garganta se formo en el actor, ¡¿qué había hecho?! - No volverá a pasar Senpai. - termino de decir Kyoko mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter, sin levantarse aún de su inclinación.

\- Será mejor que me vaya - Dijo al fin poniéndose derecha y mostrando una sonrisa forzada, sin dejar oportunidad a mas palabras dio la espalda y se hecho a correr.

\- ¡Espera, Kyoko!- quiso detenerla Ren pero los brazos de la mujer lo aprisionaban, por lo que se soltó a la fuerza, de dos zancadas, la alcanzo a medio pasillo tomándola del brazo, pero Kyoko no podía verlo a la cara, no quería que la viera llorar así por él, sentía que no tenía derecho a llorar por él. La única que se había enamorado era ella.

\- Kyoko por favor espera, debes calmarte, déjame explicarte por favor.

\- No se preocupe Tsuruga - Ren, no tiene por que explicarme nada, no es necesario, Yo he sido la intrusa.

\- ¡Kyoko por favor mírame, es que tu no entiendes, Yo... Yo te amo, pero aún no entiendes eres muy joven e inocente. Quería darte tiempo, solo te estaba dando tiempo... por favor, perdóname, - Le susurraba Ren suplicante y desesperado. Había dicho demasiado, y ahora tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Por fin le dio la cara al escuchar esas palabras, su cara estaba totalmente mojada pues gruesas lagrimas escapaban sin control

\- Tiene razón... no, no lo entiendo, no entiendo como si amas a una persona puedes estar con otra, realmente no lo entiendo, no entiendo como perdonar, al parecer no entiendo el amor por eso estoy en la sección Love me. Ahora ya no se que pensar de usted, de mi, ya no quiero ser su Kohai, ya no quiero ser su protegida ni su amiga, lo siento no podría, no podría verlo más, me ha roto el corazón.

La joven logró liberarse de su agarre y salió huyendo del lugar. Mientras Ren caía sobre sus rodillas, aún en shock, ¿cómo pude? ¿cómo pude hacerle este daño de nuevo?, ella me amaba, al fin me amaba - se repetía una y otra vez.

Después regreso a su departamento con la vista perdida en ningún punto en particular, parecía más muerto que vivo.

\- ¿Qué a pasado? - pregunto la mujer.

\- Quiero que te vayas, no te quiero ver más, nunca más, vete. Sé que lo hiciste apropósito, se supone que lo nuestro era un secreto, sabias que si venia alguien no te tenia que ver aquí, así era nuestro acuerdo, sería la última vez por que te confesé que amaba a una mujer, y no solo te vieron, saliste y me abrazaste, me dijiste "cariño" cuando nunca me has hablado así, querías arruinarme, sabias que era ella, sabias que era la mujer que amo, por que yo te hable de ella, y lo hiciste apropósito. Susurro Ren como un zombi sin alma.

\- Yo solo quería que reconsideraras el terminar lo nuestro.

\- Vete, y no quiero verte nunca más por que no respondo de mí - volvió a decir con una mirada fría e inquisitiva, que logró aterrarla hasta los huesos, jamás lo había visto así.

* * *

Otra vez, camino y camino bajo la lluvia que esa noche empezó a caer en Tokio, ya tenia las manos entumecidas y sus dedos comenzaban a tornarse morados por el frío, parecía estar anestesiada, no sentía nada y sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro, si creía que Shotaro le había roto el corazón, estaba equivocada Shotaro la había herido en su orgullo no en su corazón, más sin embargo ahora, ahora sí le habían roto el corazón, sentía un dolor y a la vez un vacío tan grande en el pecho que no podría soportarlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el automovil negro se paro a un lado de ella.

\- Kyoko ¿Que te ha sucedido? - pregunto Reino bajandose del auto con un paraguas. pero Kyoko no contesto y noto que sus dedos se comenzaban a tornar azules. tenia frio, se quito su abrigo y lo puso ensima de la chica, para guiarla a su auto.

La llevo a su apartamento, le dijo que se metiera en la bañera pues se enfermaría si no hacia algo, pero ella parecía un cuerpo vació, inerte, no podía sentir su entusiasmo habitual, ni sus demonios, ni sus ángeles, ni su alegría, estaba tan vacía.

\- Kyoko, por favor háblame ¿que diablos te paso? - preguntaba Reino ya preocupado, pero Kyoko seguía sin responder, solo estaba parada, en donde el joven la dejo titiritando de frío y con la mirada vacía.

La tomo de los brazos para guiarla hasta el baño, abrió la llave de la tina y espero a que se llenara, verifico la temperatura, se arremango las mangas, y comenzó a desvestirle, "bueno si me golpea por lo menos reaccionara o me ordenara que pare", le quito la blusa, le quito los zapatos y los pantalones, pero ella no reacciono, evito quitarle la ropa interior y así la metió en la tina.

La joven herida, sintió la calidez del agua y el dolor de sus dedos de los pies y de las manos al comenzar a desentumirse, abrazo sus rodillas dentro del agua. Reino comenzó a pasar una esponja por su espalda y su cabeza, las lagrimas de Kyoko empezaron a fluir desmedidamente, su llanto se convirtio en sollozos, y después en gritos ahogados, para lograr sacar ese dolor, pero no se iba.

Reino termino de bañarla y la envolvió con una toalla le saco la ropa interior mojada, sin verle, sin propasarse, no estaba bien, él lo sabia, seco su cabello con otra toalla, y el cuerpo, le puso una vieja camiseta de su universidad, y unos pantalones de pijama que le quedaban enormes, y saco la toalla.

Tomo su cara con ambas manos, con sus pulgares acaricio sus mejillas y la miro, pro primera vez con ternura. "¿Quién te rompió tanto pequeña?". Seguía sin responder, la cargo estilo princesa y la llevo a la otra habitación que tenía su apartamento, la deposito en la cama y se sentó aún lado por un momento.

\- ¡Vamos caperucita!, tu eres mucho mas fuerte que esto - susurro el cantante mientras acariciaba su pelo.

\- Reino...susurro la joven, apenas audible.

\- Dime...

\- ¿Aun estas dispuesto a casarte conmigo?... si aún estas dispuesto, me casaré contigo.

\- Si, me casaré contigo.

\- Por favor, hoy no me dejes sola, deja tu ataúd esta noche y duerme a mi lado. - Murmuro Kyoko, casi suplicante.

\- Es bueno ver que a pesar de las circunstancias no pierdes tu peculiar sentido del humor. - Contesto el joven peliplateado, mientras se acostaba aun lado de la chica, ella abajo de las cobijas, el por encima pero con la espalda de la joven recargada en su pecho, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

\- Reino...

\- Mmmm

\- No esperes que te ame.

\- No quiero que me des tu amor, tampoco esperes que Yo me enamore de tí.

\- Ya no tengo fe en el amor. Solo quiero la verdad.

\- Bueno por lo menos yo nunca te he mentido, siempre has sabido con certeza mis intensiones aunque no siempre han sido puras. Sabes que siempre he querido tu inocencia. - Le susurro Reino mientras con sus uñas largas y pintadas de negro acariciaba el contorno de su brazo, hasta que se quedo dormida, se sentía tan cansada.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, Reino lo levanto vio en la pantalla que era Tsuruga Ren, y comprendió que había pasado algo, algo que le rompió el corazón a Kyoko.


	5. Borrachera

**¡Hola!, el día de hoy quiero compartir este pequeño fanfic, del cual me inspire de otro fanfic y de la música de Nightwish, Desclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki, ni tampoco las canciones que aquí se describen.**

 **Capítulo V "La borrachera"**

Llevaba tres días encerrada en esa habitación durmiendo, y casi sin comer solo daba unas pequeñas probadas a la comida que le llevaba Reino y obligada por él. Todo el día estaba durmiendo, su celular ya se había quedado sin pila, el joven vocalista no sabia si había contestado alguna de las llamadas de sus amigos que la habían estado buscando, incluso sus jefes del Darumaya.

El abogado ya había llenado todos los formularios necesarios, solo era necesario que uno de los dos los llevara al registro familiar para que su matrimonio quedara concretado, pero el joven peli plateado no había querido hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacia se estaría aprovechando de la condición emocional de la chica.

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¿que debo hacer con esta chica? yo no se dar consuelo, yo no sirvo para estas cosas - se reprendía dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, sin saber que hacer, miro su guitarra, la tomo y comenzó a tocar unos acordes que tenía rondando en su cabeza desde hace días, de igual forma comenzó a cantar una melodía que tenía escrita en un borrador.

 _\- Don´t give me love. ( no me des amor)_

 _\- Don´t give me faith (no me des fé)_

 _-_ Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead (sabiduría u orgullo en lugar de inocencia)

\- Don't give me love, I've had my share (no me des amor, ya he tenido mi parte)

Siguió tocando los acordes mientras sacaba un lápiz de su oreja y continuaba escribiendo en una libreta de notas, Kyoko lo observaba desde la puerta de su habitación que había entre abierto en el momento que empezaron los acordes, esa canción hablaba de lo que hasta hace unos días habían dicho ellos.

Reino volvió a empezar pero esta vez Kyoko continúo las notas.

 _Reino:_

 _\- Don´t give me love._

 _Kyoko_

 _\- Don´t give fait_

 _Ambos:_

 _-Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead_

 _Kyoko:_

 _\- Don't give me love, I've had my share_

\- ¡Vaya! se escucha mucho mejor en un dueto - susurro el joven cantante. - y además cantas muy bien, tienes detalles de afinación pero se podrían corregir facilmente, si me dejas enseñarte.

\- Es muy bonita ¿que más sigue? - pregunto la chica que ya se había sentado a un lado de él.

\- No la he terminado, ¿por que no me ayudas?, siempre me ayuda escribir canciones cuando no me siento bien.

Así pasaron todo el día y toda la noche escribiendo esa canción, las palabras de Kyoko fluían y Reino acomodaba los acordes, para cuando la terminaron, Kyoko se sentía mejor y un poco más animada, la cantaron una vez juntos y a los dos les pareció fantástica.

\- Ah quedado muy bien, pero jamás podría cantarla con nadie más que contigo. ¿por que no la cantamos juntos?, ¿que te parece si la presentamos en la fiesta del 14 de febrero de Takarada - Lory? nos han invitado a cantar.

\- Oh lo siento Reino, yo no soy cantante. - Replico Kyoko.

\- Vamos! lo haces muy bien, y en estos dos meses que faltan podemos hacer ejercicios vocales, es tiempo suficiente para que mejores. Y la canción a quedado muy bien, es tuya, no podría cantarla con nadie más sería una pena que nadie la escuchara.

\- De acuerdo. - Confirmo Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron, fue llevar a registrar su matrimonio, aunque Reino le pidió que lo pensara mejor, ella no estuvo dispuesta a pos ponerlo, si el estaba dispuesto.

\- ¡Hiroshi! ¡Hayashi Hiroshi! jajajajajajajaja ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre? - reía Kyoko mientras revisaba su registro de matrimonio.

\- ¡Cállate! no lo digas en voz alta, que tal si alguien te escucha, solo me puedes llamar así en privado oíste - Bufaba Reino amenazante.

\- Yo te seguiré llamando Beagle, no te preocupes.

Aunque no le gustaba, que se burlara de su verdadero nombre, se sentía aliviado de verla reír nuevamente, aunque fuera solo por eso.

Después fue al Darumaya donde sus jefes habían estado muy preocupados, hizo su acostumbrada dogueza, para pedir disculpas tomo sus maletas, y se fue agradeciéndoles todo lo que habían hecho por ella, les prometió mantenerse en contacto.

Regreso al set de filmación después de tres días de no haber asistido, más los dos días del fin de semana había estado como zombi 5 días. No sabia que el abogado de Reino había ido a avisar que no podría asistir esos días por un problema legal, el director estaba muy contento que haya podido regresar tan rápido pues el abogado les había dicho que tardaría más de 5 días. Así que sin más se puso a trabajar, pues trabajarían hasta tarde esos días para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Era la hora del almuerzo, agradecía haber estado tan ocupada y ahora estaba hambrienta, pero en cuanto estaba apunto de salir a almorzar sintió un aura enfurecida detrás de ella que la hizo voltear con algo de temor.

\- ¡Mogami Kyoto! ¡ Ahora mismo me vas a explicar donde te has metido! - recamaba su amiga Kotonami totalmente enfurecida.

\- ¡Ca ca cálmate! te contaré todo en el almuerzo, por favor, por favor, tranquilízate.

\- ¡Tranquilizarme! ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? nadie sabia de ti, Tsuruga - Ren y Yashiro San, te han búscdo por todas partes, no respondes mensajes, en tu casa no te has aparecido en días ¡¿y quieres que me calme?! hemos estado muy preocupados todos por ti.

Kyoko estaba apenada pero a la vez se derretía de ternura la ver a su amiga tan preocupada por ella _"de verdad me quiere"_ pensaba haciendo su cara de ternura.

En el almuerzo le platico todo lo que había sucedido con su madre, y que se había tomado unos días para encontrar una solución, pero lamentaba no haberles avisado a nadie. No se atrevía a decirle lo de su matrimonio ni lo que había pasado con Tsuruga - Ren.

* * *

Habían pasado ya los 15 días que sus mamá le había dado de plazo, en ese tiempo había tenido mucho trabajo, y aunque llegará tarde, hacia sus ejercicios de vocalización con Reino, y ponía mucha atención a lo que le enseñaba, hasta estaba aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra con su guía, era muy buena alumna, además estaba seguro que era una Soprano innata. Estaban practicando otra canción que Reino quería cantar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había podido nunca cantar por que necesitaba una contra parte femenina, y esa canción era "The phanton of the opera"

El fin de semana Kyoko se levanto temprano realizó la limpieza, que aunque no era un lugar desordenado, había mucho polvo y las cortinas eran demasiad oscuras y siempre estaban cerradas. Preparo un típico desayuno japones: sopa de miso blanco, arroz cocido, salmón a la parrilla y encurtidos.

En cuanto Reino salio de su habitación, aun con su pijama negra, lo lastimo la cantidad de luz que entraba por las ventanas, tenía que reconocer que había cosas que se había olvidado que estaban ahí, la habitación olía a desinfectante y a lavanda, estaba todo muy limpio, como nunca antes.

\- ¿que rayos has hecho con mi casa? - pregunto el joven apenas logrando abrir los ojos por la luz.

\- La limpie ¿que esperabas?, no pensabas que iba a vivir en un lugar lleno de polvo, con olor a mansión abandonada.

-A mí me gustaba así.

\- Si por que eres un vampiro, prepare el desayuno, es todo lo que encontré en tus armarios... lo siento no había ni croquetas ni bolsas de sangre, así que tendrás que comer lo que hay.

\- Creo que debemos dividirnos las tareas, el hecho de que viva aquí no quiere decir que tenga que hacerlo todo Yo.

\- Por que ¿no? eres la "esposa" - A Kyoko le dio un tic en el ojo cuando escucho esa palabra salir de su boca. Al parecer no había aún asimilado que se había casado con ese hombre.

\- Pues no por que sea la "esposa del diablo" implica que Yo tenga que hacer todo, también trabajo y además estoy terminando la escuela.

\- "Esposa del diablo" - susurro el joven mientras ponía una mano en su boca.

\- Sabes debes deberías llamarme "Cariño" "Amor" "Querido" "Queridisimo esposo", en lugar de "Beagle", "Demonio", "Perro del infierno" pues tal vez haya un momento en que te veas en la necesidad de "demostrarme amor" ante otras personas y la costumbre te delatara si me sigues llamando así.

\- ¡Olvídalo! cuando llegue el momento improvisaremos.

En esos quince días, habían convivido mucho y siempre que Kyoko decía algo parecido, notaba que Reino se ponía la mano en la boca, ambos se habían percatado que todo el día estaban tranquilos, pero en cuanto se acercaba la hora de llegar a su casa comenzaban a estar ansiosos, cuando Kyoko llegaba primero podía percibir el olor que desprendía Reino desde que iba entrando al edificio, y a la vez reino podía percibir su olor a mucha distancia, una vez que estaban juntos esa ansiedad pasaba. Eran cada vez más frecuentes los roces de las manos, o los toques "inocentes" cuando reino caminaba cerca de ella pasaba una mano por su cintura, o ella frotaba su mano por su espalda. No se daban cuenta de ello, solo lo hacían, así calmaban esa ansiedad del uno por el otro que aun no eran conscientes que la tenían.

\- Quiero que hoy salgamos, necesito que hagamos una prueba, el maestro dijo que no podría hacer nada si tu no me lo ordenabas, incluso con alguna otra chica, así que vamos a salir, y me ordenas que bese a otra chica y así tendremos parte de nuestro problema resulto. ¿que te parece?

\- En esta situación tan loca cualquier cosa podría funcionar. - Contesto Kyoko cuando terminaban su desayuno. - ¡Te tocan los platos! grito mientras se iba a su habitación corriendo.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Cómo que me tocan los platos? ¡Oye no! no sé lavar los platos.

Kyoko salió de su habitación poco a poco ya vestida para salir, si hacer ruido asomo un poco la cabeza por el muro de la cocina para ver a Reino terminando de lavar los platos, se había puesto el mandil rosa de corazones de Kyoko para no mojarse, tuvo que respirar profundamente para reprimir las carcajadas que estaban apunto de salir desde el fondo de su pecho se recargo en la pared donde Reino no la viera, y saco su celular, asomando solo un poco, se escucho un "Clic" que hizo reaccionar al joven.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿me has tomado una foto así? ¡Pequeña traviesa! - bufaba Reino molesto, mientras Kyoko explotaba en carcajadas y salía corriendo a su habitación, mientras el joven la perseguía. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no podía contener la risa.

\- ¡Oh Santo cielo! es tan graciosa, jajajajaja la pondré como tu foto en mis contactos.

\- ¿qué estas diciendo? si alguien mas ve esa foto te juro que te arrepentirás - vociferaba Reino del otro lado de la puertas.

\- De acuerdo ¡Hayashi - Hiroshi! jajajajaja nadie la verá.-

¿se estaba burlando? ahora también se estaba burlando de su nombre, sintió como un nervio en el ojo comenzaba a palpitarle.

\- Te recuerdo "cariño" que ahora eres la señora Hayashi, no olvides que ahora eres Hayashi Kyoko. - una sonrisa de victoria se había dibujado en la cara de Reino.

¡Oh diablos! no lo había pensado era verdad, su nombre también había cambiado. Tenía que tener cuidado con eso.

* * *

Como lo acordaron en la noche salieron a un bar, era la primera vez que Kyoko salía a un bar después de todo como menor de edad no la dejaban entrar a esos lugares, pero ahora tenía el carnet de matrimonio y a demás iba con su esposo y podía entrar a esos lugares.

Se sentaron en la barra para que no pareciera que venían juntos pues pensaban solo iban hacer "la prueba"

\- ¡Bien estamos aquí!, ¿vez la chica de pelo largo negro que esta sentada por allá? le señalo Reino discretamente.

\- Sí, si la veo.

\- Bueno se ve bien, y desde que entramos no ha dejado de mirarme claramente me esta coqueteando.

\- En ese caso, la mitad de las mujeres de este bar te están coqueteando - bufo la chica con molestia en el tono, tenía que reconocer que Reino era un hombre muy apuesto, tenía la edad de Ren y esa aura de misterio y de "Chico malo" atraía a muchas mujeres.

\- Tal vez, - dijo fingiendo modestia - pero esa me ha gustado ami. Ahora solo ordename que vaya con ella y que la bese.

\- De acuerdo. ¡Reino ve con esa chica de pelo negro y besala"

Reino se levanto de su lugar en cuanto llego con la chica esta le invito a sentarse, apenas cruzaron dos palabras y ella ya se lo estaba comiendo a besos, y una de sus manos ya estaba en su ingle. - Kyoko tenía los ojos como plato, no le había llevado ni 5mn seducir a esa chica, y no había puesto nada de resistencia. Una molestia extraña se instalo en su pecho no podía definir que era pero no le agradaba. Después de otros 5 mn regresaba un reino bastante satisfecho con los resultados que había obtenido.

\- ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Ha funcionado! ahora solo tienes que mandarme que tenga sexo con ella y no tendré problema, me la llevaré a su departamento pues ya me ha invitado y no tendré problemas para que mi "amigo" funcione.

\- ¡No!, no lo haré.

\- ¿Que has dicho? - un incrédulo Reino, con el rostro desencajado la volteaba a ver asombrado. ¿po por qué no?

\- Pues si tu te vas con ella, ¿Que haré yo aquí sola?

-Bueno puedes irte a casa te conseguiré un taxi.

-No quiero irme es la primera vez que vengo a uno de estos lugares y aun no quiero irme.

-¡¿Qué?! tu quieres que sea célibe, a este paso ser virgen de nuevo. - gruñía Reino con un tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes irte a - a "hacer eso" con alguien que no amas?¿ qué acabas de conocer? - farfullaba Kyoko molesta.

\- ¡Eso, caperucita eso, se le llama tener "sexo" "echar un polvo" "jugar un rato" y "eso" es lo que hacemos los adultos para divertirnos, no metas al Amor en esto, por que tu mejor que nadie sabe que el amor solo complica las cosas.

\- Pues aún así ¡No!, no voy a ordenarte eso.

\- ¡OOOOOOhhhhh eres odiosamente desesperante!, chillaba el vocalista mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba.

\- ¡Espera! ¿a dónde vas? no me dejes aquí sola.

\- Solo voy al baño.

En cuanto salio del baño pudo a ver a Kyoko de espaldas se había puesto un vestido rojo que dejaba su espalda descubierta, pudo ver como un hombre la abordaba, con una copa en la mano, y ahora fue él quien sintió el malestar en el pecho. ¿pero qué es esto? no no no, si yo estoy condenado tu también caperucita.

Se acerco discretamente, se paro en su espalda coloco una de sus manos en su cintura, díó un pequeño beso en el hombro de la chica, ocasionándole un escalofrió.

\- ¡lo siento cariño!, he tardado demasiado - murmuro seductoramente, mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima de quien se atrevía a tratar de ligarla. El joven se retiro apenado.

\- ¿Por qué has echo eso? - pregunto Kyoko, refiriéndose al beso.

\- Por que si yo estoy condenado, tu también cariño, no pretendes que te deje ligar con el primero que vez, cuando tu no me dejas ami.

\- Tonto no me refería a eso.

Cuando estaba apunto de explicarse un presentador se anuncio en le pequeño escenario para anunciar un concurso de canto. que se llevaría acabo esa noche.

\- ¡Vamos Kyoko! así prácticas el cantar en publico, cantemos nuestra canción.

Fueron los terceros participantes, Reino comenzó a tocar la guitarra con los acordes que ya tenía más que memorizados:

 _Reino:_

 _Don´t give me love_

Seguía la parte de la joven, pero ella no hablaba estaba totalmente paralizada, tenía un episodio de pánico escénico, el peli plateado se dio cuenta, volvió a empezar los acordes y se paro enfrente de Kyoko, dandole la espalda al publico para que lo viera solo a él.

 _Don´t give me love_

Kyoko podía ver a los ojos de Reino y nada más a él, le daban paz, calidez y seguridad ¿Cómo había llegado a confiar en ese hombre?

 _Kyoko_

 _\- Don´t give fait_

 _Ambos:_

 _-Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead_

 _Kyoko:_

 _\- Don't give me love, I've had my share ..._

Continuaron con el resto de la canción, fueron vitoreados y obviamente ganaron, pero el premio fue beber gratis toda la noche. La chica nunca había bebido tanto estaba completamente ebria cuando llegaron a su edificio. No se podía sostener en píe y estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Reino no tuvo otro remedio que cargarla al hombro hasta el cuarto piso donde vivían.

\- Recuerdame no dejarte beber nunca más... - bufaba Reino casi desfalleciendo, ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que cargar a esa chica? -

\- Reino ¿ Porrrrr quuueee esss tan iportante para tíiii?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntaba el joven mientras la acostaba en la cama y le quitaba los zapatos.

\- Esssso... hechad un pppolvo,

\- Pues por que se siente bien, es divertido. Contestaba Reino riendo por la manera en que hablaba la chica.

\- Yoooooo nuiii si quiiieeera he teniidooo uuuun beso de veddaad.

Ooooh, eso era triste ya tenía 17 años y ni siquiera a dado un beso de verdad, me imagino que solo lo ha hecho por la actuación. - pensaba el joven.

\- Reeeinnooooo beeeessssammme de veeeerddddad.

Sin poder reaccionar, le había dado una orden!, sin darle tiempo a pensar ya la estaba besando, su cuerpo involuntariamente ya estaba sobre ella, de verdad no sabia besar, estaba con la boca cerrada sin hacer nada, por lo que reino acaricio con su lengua su labio inferior delicadamente, para después aprisionarlo ligeramente con sus dientes y lograr que ella abriera su boca, y así invadir toda su cavidad con su lengua, y volver a mordisquear sus labios.

Se separo de ella una vez que la había "besado de verdad"

\- ¡Woww! eso si es un beso!.

\- Vaya que sincera eres cuando estas ebria.- en cuanto termino de decir eso Kyoko lo tomo por la espalda, lo a costo en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él comenzó a lamer su cuello y abajar hacia su pecho dando pequeñas mordidas hasta que se topo con los botones de su camisa, se enderezo y con un solo movimiento abrió la camisa arrancando todos los botones, dejando al joven peli - plateado con los ojos abiertos asombrado. Una vez que retiro lo que estorbaba Kyoko inclino su cabeza de lado observando su perfectamente esculpido torso, como si estuviera saboreando lo que estaba apunto de comer, se mordió el labio ante la vista para después volver a inclinarse y comenzar de nuevo a chupar y lamer su pecho y bajar a su estomago.

\- Caperucita por favor, detente, estas muy ebria y así no deben ser las cosas.- Trato de decir a Reino apenas con un hilo de voz, pues su erección estaba despertando, y si la dejaba continuar después no podría parar, con toda su fuerza de voluntad la aparto a un lado, la tapo en la cama y salió corriendo, pues si ella en ese estado pronunciaba una orden sexual el la tendría que acatar, dejo la habitación cerrándose la camisa con las manos. Se recargo en la puerta, respirando fuertemente.

\- ¡Caramba estuve apunto de ser violado por Caperucita! - murmuraba para sí mismo, sin creérselo aún con una sonrisa de incredulidad en sus labios por la ironía de la situación.

* * *

Al siguiente día Reino estaba haciendo hot cakes de desayuno, y la habitación olía a café recién hecho. Mientras Kyoko salía de su habitación sosteniendose la cabeza con las manos, la luz que anteriormente había apreciado tanto ahora le molestaba.

\- ¡¿Que rayos paso ayer.?! ¿Cómo llegamos?

\- ¡Ah enserio! ¿no lo recuerdas?, pues veras te tuve que subir cargando, llegue casi desfalleciendo, aparte de eso me pediste que te besará de verdad, y sabes que no tenía opción, pero eso no fue lo peor - seguía bufando Reino con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a la chica - tuve que salir de tu habitación corriendo por que rompiste mi camisa y ¡casi me violas! - Termino de decir el joven levantándose la camisa de su pijama para mostrarle a la chica todas las marcas purpuras que tenia en su torso a causa de las mordidas que le dio. - ¿Y el vampiro soy yo? ¡Ayer casi me devoras, sanguijuela!

Kyoko pudo sentir como se le subía el color hasta las orejas, estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-Yo, yo ¿hice eso?, lo siento yo nunca había tomado!

\- ¡Ah no te preocupes!, pero me sigues marcando y eso no me agrada mucho - dijo acercando una taza de café, - si hubieras estado consciente te dejaría hacer lo que quieras, pero en ese estado no hubiera tenido caso, por otro lado brindemos con una taza de café, por tu primera experiencia en un bar, tu primera experiencia cantando en publico, por tu primera borrachera y tu primer resaca.

El resto del domingo lo pasaron en el sillón viendo películas de terror, por que esas le gustaban a Reino, la chica estaba aterrada y apretaba su brazo cada de que sucedía algo, lo que le causaba mucha gracia en el joven, pidieron comida chatarra, y en todo el día no se quitaron la pijama, después se bañaron se cambiaron por otra pijama y se fueron a dormir. Pero Kyoko tenía mucho miedo, no se atrevía a apagar la luz, así que fue a buscar a Reino y simplemente le ordeno que durmiera con ella, Reino no pudo negarse así que tomo su almohada favorita y se a costo en su cama a un lado de ella. Pero Kyoko estaba muy asustada y se pagaba demasiado al joven.

\- Si sigues así vas a terminar encima de mi. - le dijo el joven riendo por lo asustadiza que era.

\- tu tienes la culpa por que tuviste que poner todas las del ARO - replicaba la joven casi llorando.

\- Tu te quedaste por tu voluntad yo no te obligue.

\- Bueno abrázame para no sentirme sola. Ordeno tímidamente la joven mientras Reino soltaba una carcajada y se acomodaba para abrazarla. Se acomodaron de "cucharita", es decir ella dándole la espalda a él y él abrazándola por detrás.

\- Reino...

\- mmmmmmm

-¿que es eso con lo que me estas pegando en la espalda?

\- no preguntes y duérmete...

Y así pasaron todas las noches por las siguientes dos semanas más.

 **Muchaaaaas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia es muy diferente a los canones de la historia, pero me gusta que sea diferente, perdonen por no agradecerles debidamente, pero siento que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y si no las escribo pronto se iran de mí.**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Casados?

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki, ni tampoco las canciones que aquí se describen.**

 **Capítulo VI**

Takarada Lori había llamado por teléfono a Kyoko pues su madre estaba en su oficina reclamando por que seguía trabajando en la película y seguía recibiendo ofertas de trabajo. Takarada Lori se excusaba diciendo que había hablado con Kyoko y le había comentado que resolvió su problema.

Kyoko, al enterarse se excuso en la grabación de la película y ahora corría por los pasillos de LME hasta la oficina del presidente, en el camino había enviado un mensaje a Reino por si era necesario contactar a su abogado.

El presidente la invitó a pasar a la sala donde ya esperaba su madre y su compañero de trabajo Toudou Susumu, se sentía como si la hubieran atrapado en alguna travesura y la llevaran a la dirección de la escuela, su madre siempre lograba intimidarla.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones con las manos sobre su regazo, con la vista abajo, no podía encararla.

\- Nos puedes explicar como has podido decir que ya no hay problema en qué sigas trabajando ? - preguntó su madre hecha una furia.

\- Madre, antes de contestarte, quiero saber por qué me estás haciendo esto, desde que me dejaste con los Fuwa, no te has interesado más por mi hasta hoy - preguntó Kyoko tímidamente con la vista hacia abajo fija en la nada

\- ¿Por qué?, porque no voy a permitir que lleves el apellido Mogami, y te estés exhibiendo como una cualquiera, no puedo permitir que alguien se entere que estás emparentada con migo y estes haciendo ese tipo de videos donde pareces prostituta.

Una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Kyoko al escuchar a su madre hablar así, denigraba de tal manera su trabajo, aún así ya había aceptado que la aprobación de su madres es algo que nunca tendría hiciera lo que fuera, y ahora jamás estaría avergonzada de lo que hacía, no pudo más que apretar sus puños.

Takarada Lori no podía creer que esa mujer tan fría fuera madre de aquella criatura tan calida e inocente

\- Pues si ese es el problema, no se preocupe, ¡ya no lo lleva! - Contesto un jadeante Reino desde la puerta, había corrido desde Kyoko le mando un mensaje y traía en las manos su registro de matrimonió.

Kyoko se enderezó al escuchar su voz, limpió sus lágrimas e internamente se alegró de que estuviera ahi. Se sorprendió de verlo vestido con ropa "normal" pues llevaba unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero negra, con unas botas y lentes de motociclista. Se ve aún más apuesto pensó Kyoko, aunque después se reprendió así misma por pensar en él como alguien apuesto.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿No sacaste tu traje de vampiro de la tintorería ? "Cariño" - le farfullo la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba en su asiento, recargaba la espalda en el sillón, las manos las apoyaba en los brazos del mueble y cruzaba la pierna.

\- Hablaremos de eso en casa "Cielo" - contestó Reino en el mismo tono sarcástico, pues ella había metido a lavar casi toda su ropa y sus abrigos favoritos los había llevado a la tintorería.

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos por el tono en que se hablaban.

\- Usted no puede evitar que mi "ESPOSA" siga trabajando, pues legalmente ya no tiene ese derecho

\- ¿queeee? ¿Esposa? - todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos Takarada Lori tenía la mandíbula en el suelo.

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por qué mancharé tu apellido madre, pues ahora es Hirashi, Hirashi Kyoko.

\- No te has casado por amor, te has casado para evitar que te mande a Kioto - bufaba su madre enfurecida, pues sentía como si hubiera perdido un caso de la manera más tonta posible.

\- Bueno... sí... por eso y por que es mi esclavo sexual. - respondió Kyoko de la manera más natural imaginable tan relajada y tranquila como si hubiera dicho que le gustan las fresas con crema.

Lory Takarada se había desmayado como globo desinflado ante tal declaración y el compañero de su madre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando parecía que le habían hechando un balde de agua encima, mientras se tapaba la boca, su madre tenía una cara de horror en el rostro, no podía creer que la niña dulce y tierna que la perseguía llorando estuviera diciendo eso, la había dejado sin palabras.

\- ¡Oye! no lo digas así, me haces sentir usado ¿sabes? Contestaba Reino calmado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, en señal de falso reclamo.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! Reino, - contesto ella natural.

\- ¿Co, co como puedes decir eso, no vas alegar que te casaste por amor ?

\- ¡No! ¿por qué diría algo así? Sabes que el amor trae muchos problemas. - contestaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia Reino, - como por ejemplo: embarazos no deseados. - repuso mientras la volteaba a ver fríamente y ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven cantante. - Tu mejor que nadie debe saber eso. -

\- Y como abogada debes saber que el matrimonio al final de cuentas es un contrato, en el cuál se trata de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo de voluntades, según convenga a los interesados. Bueno pues así no conviene a nosotros. - continuaba la chica mientras se volteaba frente a su madre con Reino tras ella como si de un guarda espaldas se tratase, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

\- ¡Pero como puedes decir eso! ¡será anulado inmediatamente!. - farfullaba su madre llena de rabia.

\- ¿Bajo que argumento?, que Yo sepa no se puede anular un matrimonio par falta de amor, hay miles así. Tks, ¿consumado? te acabo de decir la otra razón por la que me case con él. Así que ¿Cuál argumento sería valido... Saena? ... de hecho Saena deberías llegar a un acuerdo similar con Toudou Susumu, puede que les convenga a ambos y te endulce un poco el carácter. - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque por dentro sus demonios y ángeles corrían aterrados de un lado a otro ¿Cómo podía haberse atrevido a contestarle así a su madre?, aunque ahora había decidido no volverla a llamar madre, al ver que estaba tan avergonzada de que se les vinculara de alguna manera, el sonrojo de Toudou Susumu subía hasta sus orejas.

\- ¡Pero como te atreves! - contesto su madre más que furiosa.

\- Esta por demás recordarles que debido a nuestras carreras, no podemos hacer público nuestro enlace, así que confiamos en su ética profesional, para que lo dicho en esta oficina se quede en esta oficina. - manifestaba Reino con una mirada amenazante. - Por el momento, si no tienen más que decirnos, nos tenemos que retirar.

La joven actriz se dirigió hacia su mentor, donde un apurado Sebastian aun estaba tratando de reanimarlo ya que aun no salia de la impresión, se despidió prometiendo pasar después que recuperará el aliento, se dirigió a la puerta donde tomo la mano que Reino le ofrecía mientras él se colocaba los lentes oscuros, dejando a su madre y a Toudo sin poder articular dos palabras.

Caminaron por los pasillos de LME así tomados de la mano, aunque Reino volteaba de reojo cada 5mn esperaba que Kyoko lo soltara o le ordenara que lo hiciera, más sin embargo no lo hizo de hecho estaba un poco temblorosa.

\- ¡Hey! ¿estas bien caperucita?

\- ¡Nunca creí poder hablarle así a Saena!, creo que voy a desmayarme - Susurraba la joven mientras las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle, ya había pasado el golpe de adrenalina de haber tenido un enfrentamiento así, en lugar de soltar la mano de Reino se sujeto aún más fuerte.

A lo lejos Yashiro San caminaba con Tsuruga - Ren en el edificio, sabia que algo había sucedido, pero no lograba sacarle a su cliente ¡qué! y ya la curiosidad lo estaba matando, había intentado por todos lo medios de saber que había pasado aquella noche lluviosa cuando Ren le llamo desesperado pidiéndole ayuda para encontrar a Kyoko.

\- ¡Oye!, esa que va de la mano de aquel joven ¿no es Kyoko? - pregunto deteniéndose por completo señalando hacia los dos jóvenes.

Ren se regreso apurado sobre sus pasos, para alcanzar a ver lo hacia donde miraba Yashiro - San, parecía ella se apresuro a caminar hacia ellos pero aún estaba muy lejos cuando tomaron el elevador, paro en seco cuando noto que no lo alcanzaría, antes de cerrarse las puertas sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo.

Había rechazado todas sus llamadas desde ese día, no había contestado uno solo de sus mensajes y evitaba toparse con él a toda costa, si con Fuwa no podía ocultar el odio cuando lo veía, con él no podría ocultar el dolor, sentía que se quebraría en mil pedazos con solo escuchar su voz. Tan solo ese segundo al verlo, su mirada tan angustiada y desesperada, como si de verdad la amara, como si de verdad alguna vez la hubiera amado.

Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, Kyoko solo pudo sostenerse con las dos manos del brazo de Reino y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, sin poder pararlas por mas que intentaba.

\- ¡Vamos Caperucita!, lo hiciste muy bien. Murmuraba Reino conmovido mientras con su pulgar acariciaba su barbilla, acción que causo en la joven un puchero involuntario.

\- ¡Basta! - grito a Kyoko con un llanto aún más incontrolable.

\- Pero ahora que te pasa si yo no te he hecho nada. Farfullo Reino molesto.

\- ¡no quiero que me veas así!, ¡no quiero que me veas llorar! - respondió la joven avergonzada, lo que hizo que Reino sintiera ternura por lo madura que intentaba ser sin lograrlo, la jalo hacia él para hundir su rostros en su pecho y aprisionarla en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Así no te veré llorar.

En cuanto se abrió el elevador, Reino la tomo de la mano y salió casi corriendo del edificio.

\- ¿Que te parece si vamos por un helado?, ya que dices que hoy me veo normal hagamos algo "normal".

\- Creo, creo que no...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Reino la dirigió a donde estaba estacionada su moto y le ofreció un casco.

\- ¿Es tuya?

\- Por supuesto ¿Cómo crees que llegue tan rápido?

-¡Ooooh! ahora entiendo tu atuendo, contesto la chica mientras terminaba de limpiarse las lagrimas y sorbía la nariz.

\- ¡Diablos! en verdad eres como una niña pequeña. Bufaba Reino mientras veía sus ademanes.

\- Eres como las Barbies, cambias tu atuendo según lo que estés haciendo. - Murmullo la actriz con sarcasmo.

-¡Vaya! ya te regreso el buen humor, ¡eres tan rara! y no soy como las Barbies, Tu y yo tendremos una charla sobre lo que puedes o no mandar a la Lavandería.

Ese día fueron a tomar un helado, al cine y a comprar zapatos para Reino.

 **Este capitulo es algo corto pero tengo que salir de la ciudad unos días. Espero les guste.**


	7. Chapter 7 ¡Suegro!

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki, ni tampoco las canciones que aquí se describen.**

 **Capítulo VI ¡suegro!**

Yashiro-San se encontraba más intrigado que antes ¿qué pudo haber pasado para que Kyoko fuera de la mano de otro hombre? ¿Por que Tsuruga - Ren se había quedado en ese estado?

Tsuruga - Ren se había quedad frente al elevador, con una mirada melancólica y perdida en punto fijo hacia la nada, ¿quién era ese que se llevaba a Kyoko de sus manos?, tenía que buscar una forma de recuperarla a como diera lugar, si no lo podía hacer como Tsuruga - Ren tal vez debería intentarlo como Kuon, pues no había logrado acercarse a ella de ninguna forma, desde aquel día, no aceptaba sus llamadas, ni contestaba sus mensajes, no tenía idea donde vivía ahora, pues la había ido a buscar al Darumaya, sus antiguos jefes le habían dicho que ya no estaba con ellos.

Yashiro - San logró sacar a su cliente de su ensimismamiento y logró caminar a la reunión que tendrían con el productor de una nueva película, pero aún así casi no comento nada pues seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, toda la negociación la hizo Yashiro - San.

\- Ren creo que es mejor que vayamos a tomar algo, y me digas que es lo que esta sucediendo, hace semanas que no estas concentrado en el trabajo - Comento Yashiro - San reprendiendo a su cliente.

Tsuruga - Ren no tenía opción tenía que confiar en su manager para tener una posibilidad de recuperar a Kyoko, decido fueron un restaurante y durante el almuerzo le contó todo lo que había pasado con Kyoko, mientras el color iba dejando la cara de Yashiro - san, cuando Ren término de contarle lo que había sucedido, no podía articular palabra por la furia que lo embarcaba.

\- ¡Pero que hiciste! - farfullaba Yashiro - San demasiado molesto como para que sus palabras salieran de sí, en una forma normal, Tsuruga - Ren nunca había visto a su calmado Manager perder los estribos de tal manera, era evidente que estaba conteniendo un rabieta - ¿cómo pudiste? ¿cómo pudiste lastimarla así? ¿no te parece que ya ha sufrido demasiado?. Su madre no la quiere, tal pareciera que quiere joderle la vida, fue criada toda su vida para ser la esposa de alguien que la despreció, la trato como sirvienta y se aprovecho de ella y ¿ahora tú?

\- Lo sé, lo sé ¿crees que no me lo he repetido desde el día que sucedió? he estado arrepentido desde el día en que paso. Pero Yo no lo sabía... Yo no sabía que al fin ella ya me amaba. - Se reprendió a sí mismo mientras cerraba los puños sobre la mesa, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear por su nariz. Yashiro - San se sintió mal por él, comprendía que no tenía caso seguirlo torturando con reclamos pues ya bastante arrepentido estaba.

\- ¿y que has hecho? ¿la has buscado? ¿le has intentado que trate de entenderte? - pregunto Yashiro - San curioso.

\- No contesta mis llamadas, no responde mis mensajes, se niega a verme o hablar conmigo, la fui a buscar al Darumaya y me dicen que ya no vive ahí, no dejo una dirección donde encontrarla. Si la voy a buscar a donde graban su película causaría un gran alboroto y posiblemente se niegue a verme. Y tu viste lo que paso hoy. - Respondió un muy acongojado Ren.

\- Por cierto ¿quién será ese chico con el que iba? nunca antes lo había visto, ¿no creo que sea Fuwa - Sho? - murmuraba Yashiro tratando de encontrar la explicación.

\- No lo sé, pero no se la dejaré a nadie tengo que recuperarla de alguna manera, necesito saber donde vive ahora.

\- No hay problema lo investigare con sus amigas de Love me, o veré si puedo investigar alguna actualización en sus datos de empleado - Dijo Yashiro - San entrando en su modo profesional - Te ayudare a recuperar a Kyoko, pero tienes que prometerme que dedicaras cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día para hacerla feliz. Susurro un Yashiro amenazante.

* * *

Otra vez esa aura enfurecida estaba cerca de ella, se comenzaron a erizar los vellos de su espalda cuando la sensación de miedo pasó a terror, pensaba en voltear a ver que la causaba pero incluso tenía miedo de girar la cabeza

\- Hirashi... Hirashi Kyoko - la voz de Kotonami enfurecida resonaba tras ella.

\- ¡ho - hola! ¿que te trae por aquí? - susurró temerosa mientras volteaba lentamente

\- ¡Ah! ¡Así que no te extraña el nombre! Fui a buscarte al Darumaya ¡y me entero que ya no vives ahí! busco tu nueva dirección en las actualizaciones de personal de LME, lo que no fue nada fácil, tuve que usar mis encantos con el administrador y me encuentro con tu hoja de datos como Hirashi Kyoko - estado civil ¡CA - SA - DA! (MA - RRI - ED ) Tienes mucho que explicar - bufaba Kotonami casi echando humo por la nariz logrando llamar la atención de los presentes que se encontraban al rededor en el set de grabación.

\- ¡Ca - Cálmate por favor! baja la voz que alguien te puede escuchar - murmuraba Kyoko apenas susceptible haciéndole señas con las manos para que bajara el volumen de su voz.

\- CALMARME! ¿Y dices que soy tu mejor amiga? ¡me estoy enterando así de una cosa tan importante! ¡Cuando yo debí ser la madrina!¿Quién es?

\- ¡Por favor! entre menos sepas es mejor

\- ¡QUEEEE! Creo que es mejor que no sigamos siendo amigas, ya veo que no te importa nuestra amistad - bufaba Kotonami sobre actuando

\- No, no, no, por favor te lo contaré todo pero este no es el lugar, en una semana es la fiesta de Takarada Lori, después de esa fiesta estaré un poco más desocupada prometo contarte todo después eso, pero por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga.

\- Ni siquiera me vas a decir ¿con quién rayos te casaste? - era la pregunta obligada pues no había sido con Tsuruga Ren, su apellido hubiera cambiado a Tsuruga, ni con Fuwa Sho, entonces con quien demonios se había casado.

\- ¡Con el diablo!, pero ahora no te lo puedo contar por favor ten un poco de paciencia. - contesto Kyoko para terminar pues ya la estaban llamando de nuevo al Set.

En realidad Kotonami no era una amiga muy apegada, pero Yashiro - San le pidió la nueva dirección de Kyoko, ella ni siquiera sabia que ya no vivía en el Darumaya, lo que pico su curiosidad, no descanso hasta obtener su nueva dirección y en el proceso descubrió que su apellido había cambiado y la razón no era otra más que su matrimonio, ahora quería saber toda la verdad.

* * *

Reino estaba en el lugar donde solía ensayar con los muchachos, les dio las partituras de dos canciones en específico "the phantom of de opera" con las modificaciones para que sonara en Metal y una nueva canción que había escrito en colaboración con una amiga, la cual ensayaría con ellos los próximos días.

\- se escucha muy bien, ya quiero saber como se escucha con la voz de esa chica para que quede completa. - Comentaba Miroku al vocalista.

\- Se que se escuchara genial - comentaba Reino esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Miroku.

\- ¿será a caso que has cambiado por esa chica? -

\- ¿ a que te refieres ? yo no he cambiado.

\- claro que sí, apenas terminan los ensayos y te vas corriendo como si tuvieras algo que hacer, no has ido al bar con nosotros en meses y ni hablar de los fines de semana, no te vemos para nada a menos que tengamos evento, según tú te la pasas en casa... a decir verdad te ves mas relajado y menos malvado. ¿que te ha pasado? ¿ es esa chica?

\- Claro que no ... solo he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, asuntos que resolver, ya sabes.

\- Si tu lo dices... por otro lado, tu padre quiere verte me pidió que te dijera que pasaras hoy mismo por la tarde.

-¿Queeeeeé? ¿y por que no me dijiste eso desde el principio en lugar de preguntarme de mi vida amorosa y de lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.? no alcanzare a llegar. - Bufaba Reino enfurecido, salió disparado para ir a cambiarse y después ir a ver a su padre.

Cambio su vestimenta Gótica por un traje sastre hecho a la medida en color negro, se llevo el auto y se dirigió hacia la mansión de su padre.

Al llegar a la mansión estilo "Japón Imperial" un séquito de sirvientes ya lo estaban esperando, también vestidos a la usanza tradicional japonesa, su padre era un obsesivo por las costumbres Japonesas, no sabia como era posible que hubiera nacido él... mestizo.

En cuanto entro al estudio vio a su padre sentado en la silla principal regio, imponente, intimidante como siempre, vestido con un traje impecable de las mejores marcas, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, aun era muy apuesto y las canas que comenzaban a teñir su cabello lo hacían verse aún más atractivo. Era muy parecido a Reino, apenas los rasgos de los ojos distaban un poco al igual que el color del cabello, su padre tenía los ojos mas rasgados y el cabello negro.

\- Buen día padre.

\- ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? - recriminaba su padre levantándose de su lugar inmediatamente, para dirigirse a la mesa de las bebidas a prepararse un coñac con hielos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - contesto Reino totalmente relajado con las manos en los bolsillos, pues a pesar de que su padre imponía, a él no lo intimidaba ya había pasado por bastante como para que personas así lo intimidaran.

\- ¿Qué te has casado? - farfullaba su padre enfurecido.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - preguntaba el joven sorprendido, enderezando la postura y sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

\- ¿Cómo lo he sabido? Así que es verdad... tu estas comprometido con la hija del clan del dragón plateado, es necesarios que deshagas ese matrimonio inmediatamente, y como lo he sabido sabes que tengo contactos en todos lados y a diferencia de ti ellos me respetan, en cuanto se dio cuenta mi contacto del registro familiar me aviso, esperando que fuera un error.

\- Yo nunca hice tal compromiso, el que lo hizo fue mi hermano, no es mi culpa que haya muerto, no tomaré su lugar y no pienso deshacer mi matrimonio, aunque tu o el mismo infierno me lo pidan - respondió Reino enérgico y furioso.

\- Sabes que tengo maneras de deshacerme de quien sea y como sea.

\- No te atreverías, Yo no te lo permitiría ya lo hiciste con mi madre, en ese entonces era muy pequeño para defenderla, pero ahora tendrás que pasar sobre mí para tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos- Contesto Reíno con un deje de preocupación y furia en la mirada.

\- Así que la amas...- afirmo su padre llevando se un vaso de coñac con hielos a los labios.

\- Nuestra relación es más complicada que solo amor.

Su padre estaba sorprendido por esa respuesta ¿que podría ser más complicado que el Amor?.

\- Bien. Si ella no me demuestra ser digna del heredero del clan Yakusa, o deshaces tu matrimonio o Yo me desharé de ella. Vamos a la sala del té, donde tu linda esposa nos esta esperando.

Reino estaba sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo que los estaba esperando? no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues su padre ya había salido del estudio, en cuanto se despabilo salió apresurado atrás de él.

Cuando entro a la sala del té su padre ya estaba sentado en la cabecera con dos de los líderes más viejos e importantes del clan, sentados a su lado dejando un sitio a lado de su padre, para que Reíno se sentara.

Después de unos segundos entro abrió la puerta corrediza un hombre para darle paso a Kyoko, quien estaba vestida con un impecable Kimono, y debido a que no le habían dado tiempo a quitarse la peluca solo la peino como si fuera su cabello real en un moño tradicional.

Kyoko entro con pasos pequeños con la vista hacia el piso y con sus manos unidas frente a su regazo, sin pisar ninguna de las lineas del tatamí, como lo dictaba la tradición ya casi olvidada. Los ancianos sorprendidos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

\- Así que tu eres Kyoko, bien yo soy Hirashi Ryuuzaky y soy el padre de tu esposo. -

Los dos ancianos se sorprendieron aún más ante la declaración.

Inmediatamente Kyoko se hinco desde el otro lado, e inclino su cabeza hasta casi tocar el piso una Dogueza para disculparse, en el actual Japón ya nadie las hace.

\- Lamento mucho que no lo haya conocido antes, y que mi esposo y Yo hayamos tomado la decisión de casarnos sin consultárselo ni decírselo antes. Por favor discúlpenos a ambos.

Esa actitud, esa sumisión y esos modales tan bien realizados si sorprendieron al padre de Reino, y al mismo Reino quien dentro de si, pensaba que tal vez sería posible obtener la aprobación de su padre.

\- Supongo que es algo que tengo que discutir con mi hijo, ahora nos harías favor de realizar la ceremonia del té para mis invitados y para mí, pues para nosotros es como conocerte en la familia.

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza y comenzó la ceremonia, fue dejando cada uno de los instrumentos como en la casa de los Fuwa le habían enseñado, uno a uno de forma impecable y perfecta después de todo la habían educado para ser la esposa perfecta para su hijo. Paso las tazas y en cuanto termino quedo con las manos sobre su regazo, era la estampa de la japonesa perfecta.

Hayashi Ryuuzaky estaba alzaba una ceja, estaba realmente impresionado. Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, ni siquiera él había podido educar a su propio hijo con modales tan refinados y tradicionales.

\- Kyoko te acompañaran a tu habitación, necesito hablar algunas cosas con mi hijo.

Kyoko se levando he hizo una reverencia para despedirse, se dio la vuelta con cuidado dando pasos cortos, y con la cabeza inclinada, en ningún momento volteo a ver a Reino.

\- Bueno debo admitir que por lo menos has elegido bien, es una chica con la educación adecuada. - musito el padre de Reino en cuanto la chica salió.

\- Es verdad, además de ser linda ha sabido usar adecuadamente el Kimono - Completo uno de los ancianos - y su educación es muy tradicional por lo que se puede ver.

\- Jamás creí que mis ojos verían a un joven de esta época haciendo una Dogueza para disculparse a la usanza tradicional es increíble - repuso el otro anciano con una sonrisa de satisfacción. - podemos esperar que ella si pueda "educarte" jajajajaja - rieron los ancianos al mismo tiempo, y su padre se unió a las risas.

Reino no encontraba palabras para decir algo, estaba acostumbrado a estar a la defensiva, se sentía... ¿orgulloso? jamás había tenido ese sentimiento, por lo tanto no sabía como definir esa rareza en el pecho, estaba orgulloso que la llamaran "su esposa" y estaba orgulloso de que la estuvieran alabando por su pulcra educación y su belleza.

\- Pero sabes que el que su educación sea impecable no es suficiente, en cuanto los otros clanes se enteren en especial el clan del dragón plateado, la atacaran - Re puso su padre en un tono serio.

\- Es por eso que nadie debe de enterarse padre, nadie debía de enterarse. - Refuto Reino con la misma seriedad.

\- No puede tapar el sol con un dedo Hayashi - Kun, teniendo tantos infiltrados en las oficinas públicas como nosotros, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se enteren. - Comento uno de los ancianos.

\- Por tu seguridad y la seguridad de tu esposa deberán vivir aquí por un tiempo para que ella reciba entrenamiento, necesita aprender a disparar un arma, a manejar un auto e inclusive una moto, y algunas técnicas de defensa personal por lo menos.

\- Padre no podemos hacer eso, tenemos nuestras vidas, nuestras carreras.

\- Será mejor que lo consideres, o él que se deshaga de tu esposa no seré Yo, más vale que la vigiles, sabes que ser la esposa del heredero Yakusa tiene sus riesgos.

\- De acuerdo hablare con ella, si me permite retirarme. - se despidió Reino para poder hablar con Kyoko, tenía razón tenía que enseñarle a defenderse pues si llegaba a oídos equivocados su vida podría correr peligro.

* * *

En cuanto Kyoko se dio cuenta que el que abría la puerta de su habitación era Reino sus demonios empezaron a rondar el ambiente, toda la habitación se lleno de un aura oscura y terrorífica mientras la chica veía con desprecio y odio a su esposo.

Reíno estaba fascinado al verla así, era su Diosa de la oscuridad, se estaba excitando y no podía controlarse.

\- Hola Cariño me alegro que estés bien - Saludo Reino casual.

\- ¿Hola Cariño? ... ¿Hola Cariño? ... es lo único que tienes que decirte, después de que dos gorilas prácticamente me secuestraron del estudio de grabación y me trajeron aquí para conocer a tu padre.

\- Bueno no eres la única que tiene problemas con sus padres. Así que ya lo sabes... mi padre es un Yakusa.

\- ¿es un Yakusa? tu padre es "ÉL YAKUSA" es el líder del clan dragón dorado ¿cómo pudiste no decírmelo?

\- No sabía como decírtelo.

\- Pues podrías haber dicho "caperucita debo advertirte que cuando te cases con migo el líder de los Yakusa se convertirá en tu suegro ya que es mi padre- Musitó Kyoko fingiendo perfectamente la voz de Reino.

\- Yo no hablo así, ¿y como es que lo sabes todo?

\- Saito - San me lo dijo en el camino.

-¿Quién diablos es Saito - San?

\- Es el guardaespaldas de tu padre quien me contó todo en el camino para que no me asustará, pero la realidad resulto ser más atemorizante, que el pensar que estaba siendo secuestrada.

\- Además se supone que no lo tenía que saber nadie, como iba yo a saber que mi padre se enteraría. ¿Cómo supiste como comportarte?

\- Es una mansión del Japón Imperial, los sirvientes están vestidos con Yukatas tradicionales, me dieron este Kimono para vestirme, era fácil deducir que la gente que vive aquí aprecia el uso de las tradiciones y buenas costumbres japonesas. - Contesto Kyoko aún molesta con su aura negra sobre de ella, sus demonios de furia comenzaban a rondar al rededor de Reino, pero al parecer él estaba fascinado, le hacían cosquillas y le provocaban escalofríos que lo excitaban aun más.

\- Y... ¿y dónde aprendiste todo eso? no... no he conocido a nadie que sepa tan bien las costumbres. - pregunto Reino con la voz ya entre cortada y con el calor llegando a su cabeza.

\- En la casa de los padres de Fuwa Shou, técnicamente me educaron para algún día ser su esposa.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! entonces debo agradecer a los padres de Fuwa Shou por haber educado tan bien a "mi esposa" - otra vez ese sentimiento al mencionarla como Suya, como su esposa, que diablos le estaba pasando, le gustaba decir eso.

\- Ni te emociones tanto, sabes que esto no durara mucho. ¿por qué diablos me miras así? ¿a caso estas babeando? - Farfullo Kyoko al ver que el cantante la miraba como corderito embelesado.

\- No preguntes... cof ... cof .. tengo que decirte otra cosa tenemos que vivir aquí por un tiempo -

-¡Queeeeeeé?! - grito la chica dejando explotar toda su aura de enojo y furia haciendo incluso que los vidrios de la habitación se rompieran. - El joven cantante la miraba fascinado, no podía creer tanto poder espiritual en tan delicada criatura, podía jurar haber visto que levito un poco, consiguiendo que algo explotara también entre sus pantalones, había llegado sin siquiera tocarla.

\- Creo que será mejor que regrese cuando te calmes y te explicare todo. - Susurro Reino apenas con un hilo de voz, el que necesitaba calmarse era él, ¿cómo había logrado esa chica excitarlo tanto?, si antes verla en su caracterización de la "Diosa de la noche" fue una delicia, ahora verla en un Kimono tradicional con esa aura de furia rodeándola era demasiado para él, se había puesto duro tan solo al entrar y verla en la habitación, y había llegado en su última explosión de furia, definitivamente eso no le había pasado desde el instituto, ni siquiera recordaba que alguna vez le hubiera pasado, era demasiado tiempo en que esa chica lo tenía en el celibato, era la explicación que le daba a lo que le acababa de ocurrir, el nunca había sido precoz.

Agradecía aún tener ropa en su antigua habitación en la casa de su padre, después de darse un baño con agua fría, bajo nuevamente a ver a Kyoko salieron de la habitación, Reino llevo a Kyoko a los jardines mientras le explicaba por que era necesario que vivieran ahí por un tiempo y no solo eso, si no que también ella tendría que tomar una especie de entrenamiento pues ser su esposa sería algo complicado.

* * *

Llevaban casi dos semanas con ese ritmo tan agitado, Kyoko había dejado de asistir a la escuela y solo presentaría los exámenes finales, pues en las mañanas recibía el entrenamiento por diferentes miembros del clan Yakusa y por las tardes asistía al set de grabaciones.

Reino se encargaba de tratar de enseñarle a conducir un auto, pero era demasiado frustrante para Reíno, la chica no tenía nada de coordinación pies - manos - volante, ya había chocado dos veces, y cada e que se bajaban del auto el joven cantante bajaba pálido y agradecía aún seguir vivo. Lo peor de todo es que la Chica pensaba que lo hacia muy bien y no podía esperar a la siguiente clase de manejo. Ni pensar que su padre le había dicho que también le enseñara a usar la motocicleta.

El propio padre de Reino le estaba enseñando a disparar armas.

Saito- San le enseñaba el uso de navajas, y cuchillas. Se sorprendía pues al parecer tenía habilidad para su manejo.

Ademas había ido a ensayar con la banda varias veces a la semana y terminaban bastante entrada la noche, pues la presentación en la fiesta de Takarada Lori estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Kyoko terminaba agotada. Reino ni siquiera se atrevía a despertarla pues se quedaba dormida en el auto, por lo que el la subía cargando y solo le quitaba los zapatos, la dejaba dormir, luego él se ponía la pijama y se acostaba a su lado, tenía semanas que ya no dormía en su "ataúd" y no concebía dormir en ningún otro lado que no fuera a lado de ella aun que se despertara con una pierna de ella aprisionando las suyas.

Al siguiente día Reino la estaba esperando, en cuanto llego la llevo a la cocina, para terminarle de preparar una hamburguesa, con papas. Reino no lo sabia pero las hamburguesas eran la comida favorita de Kyoko.

\- ¿y esto por qué? - pregunto Kyoko sorprendida pero se le hacia agua la boca.

\- Necesitas comida occidental tiene más calorías, y con el ritmo tan agitado que has llevado últimamente estas perdiendo peso.

Tenía razón su ropa comenzaba a quedarle un poco grande, pero era raro ver que Reino se preocupara así, al grado de prepararle comida el mismo.

Cuando subieron a la habitación Kyoko se puso su pijama y se miro por el espejo, era verdad estaba perdiendo mucho peso, los huesos de la clavícula comenzaban a notarse, Reino se paro a tras de ella y sin previo aviso con sus dos manos aprisiono su pechos palpándolos con sus dedos. Kyoko se quedo de piedra ante la acción y un escalofrío caliente le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Lo ves? has comenzado a perder volumen también en estas, y de por si no había mucho que perder. Musito Reino mientras seguía palpando sus senos.

\- Pero cómo te atreves, pagaras por esto - musito Kyoko cuando al fin reacciono y sus demonios de ira comenzaron a salir.

Después de unos minutos Reino estaba como niño regañado sentado en posición de flor de loto con los brazos cruzados en un rincón del cuarto, con una clara marca de una pequeña mano en la mejilla, pero a pesar de eso estaba tratando de contener pequeñas risotadas, el aura de Kyoko se había encendido como a él le gustaba y había encontrado el interruptor para hacerlo las veces que el quisiera, aunque las consecuencias eran dolorosas.

Kyoko finalmente se había acostado en el futón matrimonial del cuarto que el padre de Reino les había asignado.

\- Supongo que el día de hoy tendré que dormir en otra habitación - dijo el joven cantante molesto.

\- Claro que no, ni loca me quedo sola, ¿sabes cuantos años tiene esta mansión? y ¿cuantos fantasmas pueden andar por aquí?, ven acuéstate aquí pero no me toques otra vez de esa manera. - le susurro Kyoko con la voz temblorosa por el miedo, y le señalo su lado del futon.

\- Reino se acerco para acomodarse a su lado, y agradecía que la luz estuviera apagada o no podría ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

Al siguiente día reino le preparo un Bento con pasta y ravioles rellenos de carne, acompañados con pan de ajo, e incluyo su cepillo de dientes pues era comida muy condimentada. Cuando Kyoko lo recibió estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir una palabra además de no escuchar las instrucciones que Reino le daba, sobre la comida condimentada.

\- Debes comerlo todo de acuerdo, te ayudara a que no pierdas mas peso ¿queda claro? - Farfullaba Reino como una madre estricta.

\- ¿Tu lo hiciste? - fue lo único que atino a decir Kyoko.

\- Si, así fue.

\- Pues gra... gracias, prometo comerlo todo.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, quisiera tener mas tiempo de escribir, pues ya tengo la idea de lo que sigue, pero para variar ¡no he tenido tiempo! y como de malas ya había escrito más de la mitad de este capitulo y se fue la luz perdí mi avance y tuve que volver a empezar :'(**

 **Perdonen que no agradezca adecuadamente pero saben que sus Reviews son muy importantes para mi y los atesoro como no tienen idea. Se que la historia no cumple con los canones de los personajes y que ya se desvío de la original, pero bueno para eso es el Fancfic, para liberar tu mente y echar a volar tu imaginación con tus personajes favoritos, espero les guste tanto como ami.**

 **Un saludo y un beso a todos, tratare actualizar más rápido.**


	8. Chap 8 The crown, the owl and the dove

Había sido una semana agotadora para Kyoko y estaban a un par de días de la presentación en la fiesta de Takarada Lori ese día no tendrían más ensayos Reino prácticamente le había ordenado que descansara pero por más que intentaba seguir en la cama, estaba demasiado ansiosa.

Bajo a la cocina, para su sorpresa Reino estaba cocinando. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la barra y se dispuso a observarlo.

-¡Vaya! ya estás despierta no te dije que descansaras no soportaras la noche del concierto si no descansas - farfullo el cantante mientras movía algo en el sartén

\- No puedo dormir más. No sabía que supieras cocinar tantos platillos, la pasta del otro día estaba deliciosa, aunque mi aliento quedo con olor a ajo.

\- Por eso te puse tu cepillo y unas mentas, se que no estás acostumbrada a la comida occidental pero estás perdiendo mucho peso y está comida tiene mas calorías.  
\- ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar esta comida?

\- Mi madre, mi madre era inglesa aunque sus padres eran de Finlandia, pero vivió mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos, una vez vino hacer unos estudios sobre la comida, a Japón y conoció a mi padre, eran jóvenes y bueno estoy aquí. Mi madre regreso a Estados Unidos con un pequeño regalo en el vientre.

\- Es decir que viviste en Estados Unidos. - Preguntó Kyoko con timidez al ver a Reino algo melancólico.

\- Si hasta los doce, que mi padre se enteró de mi existencia, y quiso recuperar con migo a su hijo perdido, pero creo que no resulte lo que esperaba. Trate de escapar varias veces, una vez lo logre y llegue hasta Estados Unidos buscando a mi madre, viví casi un año en la calle. Pero él me encontró de nuevo y mi madre ya estaba muerta, ya no tenía caso escapar.

\- ¡Oooh lo siento mucho!, susurro la joven con tristeza, jamás pensó que la historia de Reino fuer así, ahora entendía un poco más acerca de él.

\- Por eso solo se cocinar comida occidental, mi madre era chef y en su tiempo libre cocinábamos juntos.

\- ¿Tú madre te amaba, a pesar de que no te planeo ? - Pregunto tímidamente

\- ¡Ooh si! Mucho, eramos inseparables, y yo la amaba ella, fue demasiado doloroso perderla. - contestó de inmediato por reflejo sin darse cuenta la cara de tristeza en el rostro de kyoko, cuando la miró era demasiado tarde, no sabía que decir sabía que esa tristeza era por su propia madre al parecer no la amaba, aunque no conocía del todo su historia, lo pudo notar por las veces que la vio, ni siquiera creyó que fuera su madre.

\- Pero vamos caperucita no podemos ponernos tristes tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa, iremos a la tienda de un amigo, así que come.

\- ¡Pero esto es demasiado! - murmuró la joven ampliando la vista al ver todo lo que le había servido Reino, huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja, fruta y tostadas francesas con mermelada.

-¡Claro que no! Es lo que acostumbro desayunar, aunque tus desayunos también son deliciosos, este llena mejor

Al terminar de desayunar Reino la llevo a la tienda de unos amigos que vendían ropa del estilo Gótico que usaba Reino para sus conciertos y en general para su estilo de vida.

Era atendida por una pareja el chico vestía de negro con dos anillos plateados de calavera, cabello rubí hasta media espalda y barba larga igual rubia, se llamaba Erick, y obviamente no era japones, la chica de nombre Misaky vestía un corsé negro con pantalones negros y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja su pelo lo llevaba teñido de rojo intenso.

\- ¡Hola! hemos llegado - dijo el joven cantante al entrar

\- Al fin conocemos a caperucita, Reino nos ha hablado mucho de ti - comentó la mujer mientras tomaba a Kyoko de las manos.

\- Tenemos tu vestuario listo - dijo el hombre mostrándole que pasará a la siguiente habitación - solo tenemos una petición, que Reino no lo vea hasta el día del concierto

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ? - reclamó el joven molesto.

\- ¿Has oído eso de que el novio no puede ver a la novia con el vestido puesto hasta el día de la boda por que es de mala suerte ? - preguntó Misaky.

\- Sí, lo he escuchado, pero está no es una boda.

\- No, pero creemos que será de mala suerte para el concierto. Así que tienes que prometerlo.

\- De acuerdo - contestó el peli plateado rodando los ojos.

Las dos mujeres entraron al otro cuarto y comenzó ayudarle con el corsé

-No creo poder ponerme esto yo sola - Farfullo Kyoko al ver que jalaba los cordones con fuerza

\- Si quieres voy al lugar para ayudarte a vestir y a maquillar como toda una metal rock stars - contestó la pelirroja, por lo que Kyoko se emocionó y la tomó de las manos.

\- ¡Oh si! por favor, eso sería genial.

\- Ademas no me quiero perder la cara de Reino cuando te vea. Habla de ti con mucha ilusión, esta muy orgulloso del avance que has tenido en la música.

Kyoko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía que hablaba de otra persona y no del beagle que ella conocía.

Cuando termino de montar el atuendo y se vio al espejo, entendió por que era una especie de sorpresa para reino el abrigo rojo arrastraba hasta el suelo e iba abierto solo un pequeño laso lo unía en el cuello, tenía una capucha roja, complementado con una minifalda en cuero negra pegada al cuerpo, con botas a la rodilla que aún así dejaba ver las medias que llegaban a medio muslo y un poco del ligero, un corsé negro del mismo material de la falda pero la parte de los senos era una fina tela de seda negra que se unía en la parte de arriba en delicadas ondas con un listón de encaje rojo.

No estaba segura si su atuendo había salido de esa tienda o de una sex shop. La falda era muy corta, esta pensando seriamente en pedirle otra un poco mas larga, la ventaja era que el abrigo tapaba todo atrás por que llegaba hasta el suelo.

No podía definir como se veía, dulce y tierna pero también Sexy y traviesa. Sabía que ese atuendo volvería loco a Reino y sentía cierta satisfacción en ello. Era jugar un poco con el.

Misaky emocionada salió para hablarle a su esposo, para que la viera pero no dejaron pasar a Reino

\- Se ve estupenda, volverá loco a Reino jajajajaja quisiera estar ahí para verlo - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción - realmente nos inspiramos desde que supimos que él te dice caperucita.

-¡oh estarán!, ella irá ayudarme a vestirme entrarán como staff de la banda

Platicaban los tres muy emocionados como si estuvieran haciendo un complot en contra del cantante, quien esperaba afuera dando vueltas de un lado a otro algo ansioso.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿no puedo ver aunque sea una parte ?

-¡Nooo! - Gritaron los tres desde adentro.

\- Lo que me faltaba que se unieran en mi contra.

Era el último ensayo con la banda, llevaban un tiempo ensayando y tanto Miroku como los demás miembros de la banda habían notado muchos cambios en su líder, además que le había llegado un raro golpe de inspiración había escrito tres canciones más, entre ellas "la esposa del diablo" era una canción peculiar pero había sido bien recibida y gozaba de cierta popularidad, ahora extrañamente se le veía sonreír de vez en cuando, había dejado esa aura escalofriante y tétrica, se le veía ... ¿Feliz?, aunque Reino lo negaba todo el tiempo tenía que ver con esa chica.

Tenían listas tres canciones para presentar ya que solo era una presentación y no sería la única banda en esa fiesta, aún así era importante pues las bandas y cantantes que se presentaban en esa fiesta tenían mucha publicidad gratis obtenían reconocimiento y contratos. Takarada Lory si que tiraba la casa por la ventana, sería en un recinto a las afueras de la ciudad al aire libre durante la tarde noche, el escenario era enorme, parte del espacio designado a la banda tenía un círculo hacia el público para que los cantantes se desplazaran y se acercaran más al público.

Reino y Miroku se habían adelantado para darle indicaciones a los del sonido y efectos especiales.

Después llego Kyoko para vestirse en la carpa asignada a Reino y a la banda, después de todo nadie sabía que ella iba a cantar.

Mizaky tenía con tubos en la cabeza a kyoko, después de todo ya tenia el pelo un poco más largo y le llegaba por los hombros, en ese momento vestiá una bata, con unas cortinas improvisaron una división para darle privacidad mientras los miembros de la banda se preparaban también.

Le había puesto un maquillaje algo cargado que hacía ver sus ojos más grandes y profundos, y había hecho dos colitas pegadas a la parte baja de la cabeza caían delicadamente en rizos por los lados de su cuello y sus hombros, atadas con dos listones rojos en moño

Cuando salió de la carpa todos voltearon a verla, mientras iba caminando la gente del staff, los empleados de la fiesta y otros cantantes que estaban en su camino quedaban embelesados, sin quitarle los ojos de encima se preguntaban unos otros ¿quién es ella?

Misaky corrió hacia su marido y le dijo "ya va a salir, por favor dime que estas grabando" Kyoko subió las escaleras para entrar desde la parte de atrás y en medio del escenario, le colocaron el micrófono inalambrico, hicieron una pequeña prueba de audio, en cuanto los técnicos de audio dieron la señal de "todo listo", comenzaron a sonar los acordes del órgano para "The phanton of the Opera" era su señal. Tomo aire y nuevamente sus ángeles y demonios se posicionaban aun lado de ella listos para la batalla, entro caminando regia, soberbia, fantástica e imponente, primero entre las sombras, para después ser iluminada por las luces dirigidas en cuanto comenzó a cantar, el abrigo ondeaba como una capa atrás de sus piernas.

A pesar que la capucha no permitía que nadie se diera cuenta de quién era, ella podía ver perfectamente la cara de Reino, "era un poema", como lo habían planeado estaba más que sorprendido, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de sus cuencas de tanto que los abría, si no fuera por que el corazón estaba apunto de estallarlé en el pecho por la emoción de estar en ese escenario, hubiera disfrutado mucho de esa reacción pero solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, cuando paso a su lado. Ahora entendía por que Misaky había dicho que el novio no podía ver a la novia con el vestido hasta el día de la boda, Kyoko suponía que esa era la reacción que toda novia desearía ver de su prometido.

Aunque Reino tocaba los acordes de guitarra por inercia aun no salía de su asombro, a él no solo le iba a reventar el pecho, también los pantalones, solo necesito verla por un segundo para ponerse duro, habían materializado a su caperucita, habían hecho su fantasía realidad. ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer con él?, estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse ante ella, a ser su esclavo (¡oh! eso ya lo era) se casaría con ella (¡oh! eso también ya lo había hecho) lo que le pidiera se lo daría, le juraría fidelidad, sumisión, lo que quisiera, por tenerla, por ser suyo y que ella fuera de él solamente de él no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie ni ahora ni nunca, lo estaba volviendo loco.

" _Esos granujas no le habían permitido verla por eso"_ pensaba Reino, ahora tenía que buscar una forma de calmarse pues ya estaba resultando doloroso y aunque la guitarra tapaba muy bien su erección, agradecía tenerla en las manos pues de lo contrario le saltaría encima sin poder contenerse más, además en la siguiente interpretación cantaban a dueto y el no llevaba la guitarra, tenía que controlarse.

¡Gracias a Dios! cuando empezó a cantar él, libero algo de energía y pudo apaciguar la tormenta de deseo en él. Pero Reino no era el único, la mayoría del público tanto hombres como mujeres estaban cautivados, no solo era su aspecto su voz había hechizado al público, los reporteros estaban grabando acercamientos y mandaban enlaces en vivo a sus canales de noticias por Internet, en especial cuando se retiro la capucha de la cabeza, los asistentes estaban haciendo tomas con su celular y subiendo a sus redes sociales. Estaba ocurriendo un fenómeno nunca antes visto, pero dos asistentes estaban especialmente afectados; Tsuruga - Ren y Fuwa Shou.

 ***1** Terminaron la interpretación y después del silencio abrumador los asistentes estallaron en aplausos, y comenzaron a demandar por otra canción.

Reino dejo su guitarra en su pedestal para caminar junto a Kyoko al centro del escenario, el también tenía un micrófono inalambrico. Comenzaron a sonar los acordes para al fin cantar su canción juntos en un escenario de ese tamaño.

Reino:

Don't give me love. _(No me des amor.)_

Kyoko:

Don´t give me faith _(No me des fe.)_

Ambos:

Wisdom nor pride _(Sabiduría ni orgullo)_

Give me innocence instead _(Dame inocencia en su lugar)_

Reino:

Don't give me love _(no me des amor)_

Kyoko:

I've had my share _(He tenido mi parte)_

Ambos:

Beauty no rest ( _Ni belleza ni descanzo)_

Give me truth instead _(En su lugar dame la verdad)_

Mientras cada uno cantaba su parte caminaban a lado contrario del escenario dando se la espalda hasta entrar en el circulo y ver directamente al público. Empezó el solo de Kyoko y puso sus ojos al cielo al bajar la mirada pudo ver entre los asistentes a Fuwa - Kun su aura de enfado lo hacia resaltar entre el publico y mirandolo fijamente comenzó a cantar.

A crow flew to me _(un cuervo voló hacia mí)_ extendió su mano y luego la acerco a ella, para caracterizar con las manos lo que decía la canción.

kept it's distance _(mantuvo su distancia)_

 _Such a proud creation (una creación tan orgullosa)_

 _I saw it soul , envied it's pride ( Vi su alma, envidie su orgullo)_

 _But nedeed nothing it had ( Pero no tenía nada que necesitara)_ mantuvo ambas manos en su pecho y negó con la cabeza, después siguió caminando en el escenario , vislumbro a lo lejos a Tsuruga San, estaba inmóvil con la mirada melancólica y llena de ternura, los ojos de Kyoko se cristalizaron por las lagrimas, pero se contuvo y siguió cantando.

 _An owl came to me ( un Búho vino a mi)_

 _Old an wise (viejo y sabio)_

 _Pierced rigth througth my youth (paso a través de mi juventud)_

 _i learned it's ways, envied it's sense (aprendí sus cualidades, envidie su sensatez)_

 _But nedeed nothing it had ( Pero no tenía nada que necesitara)_

Termino y siguió caminando hacia donde Reino estaba ya en la mitad del escenario, quien ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sin pensarlo. continuaron con el coro viendo hacia el publico pero tomados de las manos.

Reino:

Don't give me love. _(No me des amor.)_

Kyoko:

Don´t give me faith _(No me des fe.)_

Ambos:

Wisdom nor pride _(Sabiduría ni orgullo)_

Give me innocence instead _(Dame inocencia en su lugar)_

Reino:

Don't give me love _(no me des amor)_

Kyoko:

I've had my share _(He tenido mi parte)_

Ambos:

Beauty no rest ( _Ni belleza ni descanzo)_

Give me truth instead _(En su lugar dame la verdad)_

Se soltaron de la mano y Kyoko volvió hacer un ademan con las manos como invocando al cielo.

 _A dove come to me (una paloma vino a mi)_

 _Had no fear (no tuve miedo)_

 _It rested on my arm (se posó en mi brazo)_ En ese momento Kyoko se abrazo con así misma.

 _I touched it's calm, envied it's love ( acaricie su calma, envidie su amor)_

 _But needed nothing it had (pero no necesitaba nada de lo que tenía)_

Reino se acerco a Kyoko y la abrazo desde atrás por la cintura, ella lejos de retirarse poso sus manos sobre las de él, y hecho su cabeza para atrás recargandola un poco sobre su pecho, mientras Reino posaba su mandíbula en su cabeza, disfrutando ambos del abrazo, contoneándose al ritmo de la música.

Ambos:

 _A swan of white she come to me (un sisne blanco vino hacia mi)_

the lake mirrored her beauty sweet (el lago reflejaba su dulce belleza)

I kissed her neck, adored her grace ( bese su cuello, adore su gracia)

 _But needed nothing she could give (pero no necesitaba nada de lo que me podía dar)_

 _Miroku;_

 _Gar tuht river ger te rheged ( ve hacia el rió, dónde habitan las hadas)_

 _Gar tuht river ger te rheged ( ve hacia el rió, dónde habitan las hadas)_

Reino:

Don't give me love. _(No me des amor.)_

Kyoko:

Don´t give me faith _(No me des fe.)_

Ambos:

Wisdom nor pride _(Sabiduría ni orgullo)_

Give me innocence instead _(Dame inocencia en su lugar)_

Reino:

Don't give me love _(no me des amor)_

Kyoko:

I've had my share _(He tenido mi parte)_

Ambos:

Beauty no rest ( _Ni belleza ni descanzo)_

Give me truth instead _(En su lugar dame la verdad)_

Repiten varias veces el coro mientras suavemente sueltan su abrazo, para Kyoko quedar frente a Reino quien aun no la soltaba completamente. Posando las manos en su pecho, Kyoko canto ella sola el ultimo coro como un susurro se escuchaba como una suplica. Mientras reino ponía su mano en la mejilla de ella y acunaba su rostro en tanto ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia su mano y cerraba los ojo

Kyoko:

Don't give me love. _(No me des amor.)_

Don´t give me faith _(No me des fe.)_

Wisdom nor pride _(Sabiduría ni orgullo)_

Give me innocence instead _(Dame inocencia en su lugar)_

Don't give me love _(no me des amor)_

I've had my share _(He tenido mi parte)_

Beauty no rest ( _Ni belleza ni descanzo)_

Give me truth instead _(En su lugar dame la verdad)_

Los asistentes estaban en Shock, Takarada Lory tenía la mandíbula en el suelo y le temblaba un nervio del ojo de la impresión, esa había sido la NO declaración de Amor más romántica que había visto, no sabía como explicarlo era... era ¿ una Anti declaración de Amor ? pero su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario, decía que se entendían, que estaban vinculados ¿cómo era posible eso?, bueno debía de serlo después de todo era su esposo y él era el único que lo sabía en esa habitación.

Para la mayoría de los asistentes fue como si les hubieran contado un cuento de hadas estaban fascinados, aunque los periodistas estaban vueltos locos sacando suposiciones de una posible relación entre los interpretes, pero la canción era algo confusa, para todos menos para dos personas en específico, "el cuervo y el búho."

Se apagaron por completo las luces, y en la oscuridad explotaron dos fuegos artificiales a los lados del escenario inmediatamente empezaron los acordes de la siguiente canción, las luces enfocaron a Kyoko y a Reino y cada uno se separo por su lado del escenario a paso rápido, la tela de sus abrigos parecía ondear al ritmo de la música, Reino alcanzo nuevamente su guitarra y Kyoko se paro a un lado de Miroku en el teclado, Reino comenzó los alaridos de su guitarra y ambos se preparón para interpretar la última canción de la noche "Last ride of the day" (el último paseo del día)

 ***1 el capítulo uno trata de la interpretación que hacen Reino y Kyoko "The phanton of the opera", y las reacciones que causaron.**

 **La canción es "the crown, the owl and the dove" de Nightwish. por favor busquenla en you tube, para que puedan ver la visión de esta escena. sobre la ultima canción y como la interpretaron será en el siguiente capitulo, así como la reacción de Fuwa y Ren.**

 **Saludos.**


	9. The last ride of the day

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura y las canciones aquí descritas pertenecen a la banda de metal Nigthwish.**

Fuwa Shou no podía soportar más esa punzada en su pecho, alago se quebraba en mil pedazos dentro de el, "esa mujer era de él, siempre sería de él" ¿cómo podía estar exhibiéndose de esa manera? ¿cómo podía dejar que la tocara? ¿que la abrazara? ¿por qué se veían tan unidos? Estaba petrificado en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿por qué nunca noto que cantaba tan bien?

Casi toda la canción sonaba como palabras que usaría Kyoko, estaba seguro que si no la había escrito ella por lo menos había participado en buena parte de ella, por lo tanto ¿cuánto tiempo han pasado juntos? ¿Desde cuándo se ven? ¿por qué se ven tan íntimos? ¿es parte de su actuación?

El enojo y la furia paso a tristeza y preocupación, estaba seguro que no lo había olvidado, estaba seguro que el único que se la podría quitar era Tsuruga-Ren, no podía haber iniciado algo con el "Beagle". No, no podía ser, conocía a Kyoko y era imposible que ella comenzará algo romántico con alguien por que aún no lo olvidaba, por que ella era de él, ella sabia que desde niños su destino era terminar juntos, había sido educada para ser su mujer y de nadie más, solo no debía dejar que lo olvidara y así cuando él decidiera que es el momento la tendría a su lado.

Los fuegos artificiales lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, cuando a vio moverse a la par de Reino con sus abrigos ondeando al viento, el de ella rojo como fuego y el de el negro como las olas del mar en la noche, cuando comenzó "Last ride of the day"

Toda esa canción la cantaba Kyoko, solo Reino reforzaba en algunos coros, la canción era electrizante, los asistentes a la fiesta estaban contagiados del entusiasmo con que la joven la interpretaba, dando vueltas y giros por el escenario, acercándose a Reino para cantar junto con él, le daba confianza, necesitaba de su fuerza para estar ahí.

We live in every moment but this one / VIVIMOS EN TODO MOMENTO PERO EN ESTEWhy don't we recognize the faces loving us so / POR QUE NO RECONOCEMOS LOS ROSTROS DE QUIEN NOS AMA, ENTONCES.

What's God if not the spark that started life / QUE ES DIOS SI NO LA CHISPA QUE PROVOCO LA VIDASmile of a stranger / SONRISA DE UN EXTRAÑOSweet music, starry skies / MÚSICA SUAVE, CIELOS ESTRELLADOS.Wonder, mystery, wherever my road goes / MARAVILLA, MISTERIO, DONDE QUIERA QUE MI CAMINO ANDEEarly wake-ups in a moving home / DESPERTARES TEMPRANO EN UNA CASA MÓVI

Scent of fresh-mown grass in the morning sun / EL AROMA DEL CÉSPED RECIEN CORTADO AL SOL MATUTINOOpen theme park gates waiting for / ESPERAN ABIERTAS LAS PUERTAS DEL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

Riding the day, every day into sunset / CABALGA EL DÍA, CADA DÍA A LA PUESTA DEL SOLFinding the way back home / BUSCANDO EL CAMINO A CASA.

Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life / ERASE UNA NOCHE NOS DESPERTAREMOS PARA EL CARNAVAL DE LA VIDA.The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible high / LA BELLEZA DE ESTE PASEO FRENTE A UNA ALTURA INCREÍBLE.It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead / ES DIFÍCIL ENCENDER UNA VELA, FÁCIL MALDECIMOS LA OSCURIDADThis moment the dawn of humanity / ESTE MOMENTO ES EL AMANECER DE LA HUMANIDAD.Last ride of the day / EL ÚLTIMO PASEO DEL DÍALast ride of the day ... / EL ÚLTIMO PASEO DEL DÍA ...

La canción termina al mismo tiempo que otros fuegos artificiales vuelven a estallar, la presentación se había convertido en un concierto, los asistentes estaban entusiasmados y llenos de energía, la banda dejo sus instrumentos y se acercaron al centro del escenario, junto con Kyoko para hacer una reverencia al público, sin darse cuenta Kyoko y Reino ya se habían tomado de las manos y volvían hacer una reverencia.

Finalmente salen del escenario, Reino iba jalando a Kyoko a paso rápido, con los tacones no podía igualar los pasos del cantante.

\- ¡Espera, espera!, que me voy a caer, no puedo caminar tan rápido con estos zapatos, se me ha roto un tacón. Farfullo Kyoko molesta.

Reino paro en seco, se volteo la miro de arriba abajo, un notorio sonrojo le subió por el rostro, sin previó aviso se agacho para cargarla al hombro sin importarle pasar por entre el staff, la gente de sonido de las diferentes bandas y cantantes que estaban recogiendo su equipo y que veían con curiosidad y gracia la peculiar escena.

\- ¡Basta Beagle!, ¿has sido poseído otra vez? ¿qué te pasa? - murmuraba la chica a las espaldas del joven cantante.

En cuanto llegaron a la carpa, Reino paso la cortina improvisada para ponerla en el suelo delicadamente, la examino nuevamente de arriba abajo, sus ojos brillaban en deseo salvaje, parecía un lobo hambriento saboreando su presa antes de dar la primer mordida.

\- SSSSaaabes, qqq creo qqque deberíamos platicar un momento ¿qqqqué te pareció el concierto? - pregunto la joven intimidada al verlo así.

-No esperabas vestirte así y no tener consecuencias ¿verdad caperucita? - susurro cerca de su oído, mientras la acorralaba en una esquina. - sólo hagamos un acuerdo. Esa pequeña falda se queda únicamente para nuestra alcoba. - musito mientras pasaba sus labios de su oído a su barbilla, acariciando con su mano su cuello, provocando que se erizará su piel. - no soporto que otros te vean así -

Kyoko no podía decir una palabra estaba demasiado nerviosa para articular alguna sílaba. Sin previo aviso Reino aprisiono sus labios entre los suyos, comenzando un beso tierno, pero no paso mucho tiempo para mostrar su deseo, y la pasión que tenía guardada, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él, alternando los besos entre su labio inferior y superior, se había puesto duro desde que le pidió que se detuviera por que se había roto su tacón, y la miro tan inocente y sexy, su caperucita, la ansiedad desde ese momento lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

\- Pídeme que me detenga Caperucita - susurro Reino entre besos, mientras le seguía acariciando el cuello, y bajaba la mano hasta su piel desnuda de la pierna. - pídeme que me detenga por que ya no tengo voluntad, tu la tienes toda. - volvía a decir Reino con la voz entrecortada, mientras desataba el pequeño lazo del abrigo para deshacerse de la tela roja, pasando sus manos con una suave caricia por sus brazos, volvió a tomarla por la cintura, la acerco más a él, a su erección quería estar dentro de ella. Poso su mano por debajo de su falda, pudo notar que su ropa interior también era muy pequeña, "idea de Misaky" pensó. Y aún con todo eso Kyoko no decía nada.

-¡Por Dios Caperucita!, sabes que puedes detenerme con ordenarlo, si no lo haces no me detendré - volvió a decir el joven peli plateado desesperado mientras besaba su cuello, pero la joven tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez húmeda que colaban esos pequeños besos en su piel, su respiración también estaba comenzando a agitarse.

Kyoko levando los brazos estaba apunto de corresponder a Reino en un abrazo, pero en ese momento se escucho que alguien entraba a la carpa.

\- ¡Reino! la prensa esta esperando, quieren una entrevista, están vueltos locos haya afuera - Dijo Miroku al momento de entrar a la carpa.

El joven cantante se separo de la chica con brusquedad, maldiciendo, tratando de encontrar tranquilidad, daba vueltas de un lado para otro, tomo aire varias veces y atravesó la cortina improvisada con brusquedad conteniendo su evidente enojo por ser interrumpido.

Kyoko aún estaba demasiado impactada para reaccionar, las piernas le temblaban a tal punto que no pudo sostenerse más y se deslizó en el piso para poder recobrar el aliento, ¿que había sido eso?. con la mano temblorosa toco su intimidad por un momento, apenas sintió el rose de sus dedos fue como si se electrocutara, todo su cuerpo se encrespo, cayendo hacia un lado pasmada, alzo la mano con la que se había tocado mirando fijamente no lograba comprender de donde había salido tanta humedad, mientras en su interior un pequeño demonio nacía, se podía ver como se desenroscaba después de haber dormido por tanto tiempo, estiro sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba bostezando al mismo tiempo, en su pecho podía verse escrita la palabra "Lujuria", depués de estirarse frotó sus manitas y una sonrisa picara surcó su rostro.

Kyoko apenas recuperándose de la sacudida de sensaciones, sentada en el piso, desmadejada como muñeca de trapo, con sus manos recargadas en el piso entre sus piernas, con sus dedos tocó sus labios extrañando el sabor del joven cantante, la cortina improvisada resonó cortando el aire siendo abierta abruptamente, provocando un sobresalto en la chica.

\- ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo ? - farfulló un Iracundo Fuwa Shou, no sin antes mirarla de arriba abajo, ya que sin el abrigo estaba más expuesta y justo en la posición en que estaba daba mucho a la imaginación, tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para suprimir el aliento que estaba apunto de escaparse, pero lo que no pudo contener fue el ardor en la sangre que comenzaba a fluir por sus venas al verla así, con los labios enrojecidos e inchados por el anterior ataque de pasión de su compañero, las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada inocente y confundida, endemoniadamente provocadora.

La presencia del joven cantante y el tono con el que le estaba hablando descoloco por completo a la Kyoko, quien solo se quedó mirandolo confundida, la tomó por los brazos para levantarla con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido ha ofenderme de tal modo? – reclamaba el joven con evidente molestia

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ofenderte a ti? ¿Por qué razón?

-Desde que hiciste ese video con ese bastardo, no has parado de ofenderme una y otra vez, y el día de hoy ha sido el colmo, cantando con él, vistiéndote de ese modo, dejando que te abrace y te toque enfrente de todos. No se supone no lo soportabas, le temías, lo considerabas indeseable. – volvía a reclamar acercándose con cada palabra amenazante, furioso eufórico

-Pues si, así era pero han pasado muchas cosas y hemos logrado conciliar nuestras diferencia.

-¿Y esa ropa que significa? ¿Tienes idea cómo te miraban todos los hombres allá afuera? Te comían con la mirada. ¿Para eso te educaron? Te recuerdo que te educaron para ser mi esposa.

-Tú lo despreciaste ¿Qué más te da ahora? No soy ni tu novia, ni tu prometida, ni tu esposa, así que no te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer. No hice nada malo.

-Te equivocas tú eres mía y lo sabes, tu destino es ser mía, por que para eso mis padres gastaron su tiempo en ti. Reclamaba el joven mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos, al grado de lastimarla – y en este momento te llevo a Kyoto a donde debiste regresar y donde debes estar aguardando, preparándote para ser algún día mi esposa, oíste – farfullaba mientras la joven intentaba sacarse de su agarre.

-Suéltame, suéltame ahora.

Se acercó aún más e intentó besarla, mientras Kyoko forcejeaba cuando sintió una mano en el hombro que lo jaló hacia atrás y fue recibido con un golpe que lo desequilibró, cuando recuperó el equilibrio pudo ver como Reino levantaba el abrigo de Kyoko y se lo ponía sobre los hombros, era verdad cuando dijo que no quería que nadie mas la viera así y menos Fuwa.

Aunque intento mostrarse tranquilo la irá le desbordaba por los ojos, Kyoko nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido y hasta ella misma estaba ensimismada.

Fuwa sonrió cínicamente tratando de ocultar su enfadó, mientras un hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar por la comisura de su labio.

¡Vaya! cómo cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Creo te había advertido no te acercarás a ella nuevamente.

-Creo te había quedado claro que no era mi intención hacerte caso, querías que dejara de robar tus composiciones… lo hice, pero jamás te jure no acercarme a Kyoko. Al parecer ahora soy Yo el que te pide que no te acerques.

\- ¿Que clase de relación tienen ustedes dos ?

\- La que tengamos no es asunto tuyo. si no sales de aquí llamaré a la gente de seguridad y se hará un escándalo, supongo que no te gustan los escándalos. - farfulló Reino con arrogancia.

\- Sabes que todo lo que haga ella es asunto mío, su destino es permanecer con migo.

\- ¡Te aseguro que ya no! Ahora ella puede elegir su camino.

Termino de decir esto, tomo a Kyoko de la mano para sacarla de ahí, pues también querían entrevistarla a ella.

En tanto Fuwa shou apretaba los puños con rabia.

 _Entrevista:_

 _\- Señorita Kyoko no sabíamos que tuviera otro talento oculto aparte de las magníficas actuaciones como Mío y Natsu ¿cómo surgió su interés en cantar y además haciéndolo también ?_

 _\- yo tampoco, no pensé que fuera buena, Reino se a esforzados mucho por enseñarme lo básico, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal._

 _\- nos acabamos de enterar por Reino, que la canción " the crow, the owl and the dove"La escribieron en colaboración" ¿es verdad esto ?_

 _\- si realmente estoy sorprendida como Reino logro acomodar en una canción y algunos acordes la locura de mis pensamientos y sentimientos._

 _\- ¿ Reino escribió especialmente para que tu cantaras the last ride of the day ?_

 _\- ¡oh! Eso no lo sabía, no pensé que fuera especialmente para que yo la cantara._

 _\- se ven muy bien juntos en el escenario, se comunican bastante bien, ¿esta química sobrepasa los escenarios?_

 _\- supongo que si, pero no en el sentido que estás pensando, hemos convivido mucho preparando esto y nos hemos hecho buenos compañeros ._

 _\- ¿realizarán algún disco juntos?_

 _\- pues no lo hemos discutido, será de verse más adelante._

Kyoko se despidió amablemente y agradeció la atención y poso junto a Reino y a la banda, para algunas fotos.

Tenía demasiada atención sobre ella, era el tema de la fiesta. Tsuruga - Ren no encontraba algún momento para abordarla.

\- Si no dejas de observarla asi, te acusaran de acoso. Murmuro Yashiro - San, acercándose a su cliente con una copa en la mano

\- Hay demasiada gente a su alrededor. No podré acercarme sin llamar la atención, supongo que era él con quién ella iba en LME.

\- A si es, e investigado un poco, al parecer desde que ella participó en su video, se les ha visto juntos, se han vuelto cercanos y supongo que esta presentación es el motivo.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella, necesito que me permita acercarme otra vez.

\- pues esta es tu oportunidad, parece que va al baño.

Tsuruga - REN se levanto abruptamente, para lograr encontrarse con ella.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia aunque en mi mente ya tengo como tres capítulos más no he podido escribirlos no he tenido tiempo, gracias por su paciencia.**


	10. Entonces ¿Caperucita se comió al Lobo?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura y las canciones aquí descritas pertenecen a la banda de metal Nigthwish.**

Cuando Kyoko entro al baño una oleada de emociones la invadía, por un lado estaba demasiado alterada por el repentino arrebato de Reino hace un momento, pensaba que esas sensaciones que había sentido, y que aún palpitaban dentro de su ser, solo eran por la emoción que le había provocado estar en el escenario ante tanta gente, sentir la energía de los asistentes a este pequeño espectáculo, por otro lado el enojo que sentía hacia Fuwa Sho ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si ella le perteneciera? ¿cómo era capaz de intentar prohibirle hacer o no hacer algo?, ese tipo de verdad la enfermaba.

Refresco un poco su cara pasando un pañuelo con agua por su frente y sus mejillas, no quería arruinar el perfecto maquillaje que hizo Mizaky Chan; mientras divagaba por todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento, ese era un día totalmente fuera de lo común, acomodo su ropa que aún estaba un poco desaliñada al igual que su cabello, y se preparo para salir, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para continuar con el show, pero nada la podía preparar para lo que la esperaba afuera.

En cuanto abrió la puerta su mirada fija en el suelo se topo con unos zapatos perfectamente lustrosos, subiendo la mirada pudo apreciar un traje impecable en color blanco y una camisa negra, siguió subiendo la mirada hasta quedar fija en esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, suplicantes, agonizantes que mostraban un dolor dentro de sí que ella nunca había visto, de pronto todas las emociones que había sentido antes se convirtieron en una punzada en su pecho. No podía huir, no podía ni siquiera moverse el sufrimiento era tan grande que sus piernas no respondían a su pensamiento de salir corriendo, una baja en la presión sanguínea y el agudo dolor que se expandía dentro de su pecho le impidieron moverse.

\- ¡Kyoko, necesito hablar contigo! - murmuro suplicante aquel hombre tan grande y a pesar de eso parecía quebrarse.

\- ¡Habla! - contestó la chica con un hilo de voz. Esa simple frase le había costado tanto pronunciarla sin que se ahora su garganta en lágrimas y jadeos que estaban apunto de implosionar en su interior.

\- ¡Kyoko, Yo no te mentí, yo no te engañe!, no estábamos en una relación, solo quería darte tiempo para madurar, para que olvidaras a Fuwa Sho, estabas lastimada y no sabias como amar.

\- ¿y a ella?

\- Tampoco le mentí, ella sabía que no sentía nada por ella, que Yo amo a otra persona.

\- ¿y fue justo?

\- Supongo que no.- contesto bajando la mirada avergonzado.

\- Pensé que eras diferente a Fuwa Sho y a Reino, pero creo que tu has sido él peor. Fuwa solo me utilizó y ahora me reclama como su propiedad, Reino siempre ha querido tenerme sin amor, pero por lo menos nunca me ha mentido sobre ello. Tu querías mi amor pero no estuviste dispuesto a crecer conmigo, a madurar con migo, a enseñarme cómo amar otra vez y ser amada, solo decidiste esperar mientras tomabas a otra, mientras ilusionabas a otra, no te importaron sus sentimientos como a Fuwa no le importaron los míos. - Las palabras de Kyoko salieron disparadas, simplemente las dijo antes de quebrarse, la última frase la dijo casi gritando pues estaba apunto de no salir pues palabra había formado un nudo en su garganta y en su pecho.

Kyoko no pudo más, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras volteaba la cara, pues no quería que la viera llorar aún más por el, reunió todas sus fuerzas para salir corriendo de ahí sin desmoronarse a pedazos mientras corría, dejando a un Tsuruga - Ren con la mirada fija en un punto en la nada, sorprendido, avergonzado, incapaz de procesar todo lo que le había dicho Kyoko en un solo tirón, ¡Tenía razón!, nunca lo había visto así.

* * *

Reino caminaba entre las carpas improvisadas como camerinos para el espectáculo de Takarada - Lori, la gente que lo veía pasar se daba cuenta que estaba buscando a alguien pues miraba apresuradamente para todos lados.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste caperucita? - musito para si mismo mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

\- ¡Hirashi! ¡Hirashi! - una voz firme atrás de Reino hablaba, haciéndolo voltear por inercia ante su nombre. - ¡Así que tu eres "el diablo"! - solo era su apellido pero no pudo evitar voltear al llamado que hizo esa mujer de cabellera negra larga.

\- ¿te conozco? ¿cómo sabes ese nombre?¿quién eres? - preguntaba el vocalista confundido, no recordaba a esa mujer ni tenía idea por que conocía su apellido.

\- Si, supuse que eras tú, al verte interactuar con Kyoko en el escenario. Soy Kotonami Kanae, la mejor amiga de Mogami Kioto, o mejor dicho de Hirashi Kitoto. - Resoplaba la mujer mientras miraba severamente y con desprecio al cantante.

\- ¿Kyoko te lo contó? -

\- No, me entere por casualidad... o algo así, aún no he podido hablar con ella adecuadamente. No se que sucio truco usaste para esclavizarla a ti. - Al escuchar esta frase Reino alzo una ceja con incredulidad _"si tu supieras quien esclavizo a quien"_ pensó para si mismo mientras una sonrisa sardónica se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- Creo entonces deberías hablar con tu amiga adecuadamente.

\- ¡Lo haré!, solo te he buscado para advertirte, mi amiga es una chica inocente, suele tener demasiada fe en la gente, ya ha sufrido por ello gravemente, si te atreves a engañarla o hacerle daño te las veras con migo,te castraré si es necesario. ¿De acuerdo?. - Escupió la mujer con furia en la mirada, para inmediatamente darse la vuelta e irse, dejando a Reino sorprendido por ese repentino ataque de furia. Decidió mejor regresar al lugar asignado para él y su banda.

Al dar una vuelta pego un brinco del susto al ver una pequeña niña, con aspecto diabólico frente a él, con un hermosos e impecable vestido estilo inglés, que no por ello se veía menos aterradora, con un aura de odio a su alrededor, sentía que había bajado la temperatura a cero grados con la presencia de esa niña.

\- ¿y ahora tú quién eres? Pregunto

\- Soy Maria, ¿por que te portaste tan cercano con mi Oni Chan?- pregunto esa niña con voz fría y mirada penetrante, cualquiera podría pensar que había salido de una película de terror.

\- pues por qué era parte del espectáculo - contestó el cantante con cautela.

\- ¡mmmm espero por eso sea! - susurró La Niña con un tono escalofriante. Sin decir más se marcho, canturreando como una niña "normal" sin embargo la forma en la que dijo esa simple frase había sonado como una amenaza más aterradora que la propia amenaza de Kotonami Chan.

Cuando al fin logro entrar a su vestuario dio un suspiro, que largo había sido ese trayecto, de pronto escucho un sollozo en un rincón volteó incrédulo al ver la pequeña mancha roja, ¿es caperucita? Pensó sin poder creerlo la había dejado tan llena de energia, tan alegre y ahora parecía marchita.

-¿que te ha pasado ? - pregunto Reino desconcertado al mirarla así

En cuanto Kyoko escucho su voz se puso en alerta inmediatamente se levantó y se arrojó a sus brazos volviendo al llanto incontenible que apenas había calmado.

-¿Quiero irme a casa ? - murmuró la muchacha entre sollozos. Reino estaba desconcertado otra vez estaba tan rota, como aquella ocasión que la encontró en la lluvia.

Sin hacer preguntas tomo su cara entre sus manos limpiando a su vez las lágrimas con los pulgares, sus largas uñas negras rozaron cómo una caricia la blanca piel de la joven.

Ya en el auto la joven actriz, recargada en el vidrio mirando hacia ningún punto en particular, ya calmada pero con los ojos inchados de tanto llorar

Entraron a su habitación inmediatamente Reino le ayudó con su abrigo de caperucita y lo colgó en el closet, la miro de espaldas sin moverse, tratando de contenerse para no tocarla, pero se veía tan sexy, que le estaba resultando demasiado difícil.

Kyoko lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro sonrojado, sin decir nada salió huyendo como corderito asustado hacia el baño,dejando a un Reino confundido el esperaba un golpe, y no solo no recibió uno también no pudo descifrar el rostro de la Chica.

Mientras tanto en el baño Kyoko se echaba aire con ambas manos, sentía que su temperatura había subido a 1000 grados en un segundo y ese cosquilleo en su intimidad, desde que comenzó a desatar su corset ¿que le estaba pasando ? Mejor se metió a bañar para intentar recuperar su temperatura.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia aunque en mi mente ya tengo como tres capítulos más no he podido escribirlos no he tenido tiempo, gracias por su paciencia. Y ahora tengo problemas con el editor del lo siento pero estoy en un lugar donde no existe señal del cel y tengo que aprovechar cuando salgo a donde si hay señal, pronto regresaré a la civilización.**


	11. Enredos

**Disclaimer los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen hago esto por qué me divierte y sin ningún fin de lucro, ah claro y por qué la historia original es buena pero demasiado lenta.**

 **Espero la disfruten**

Sawara San llamó desesperado a su jefe, las llamadas para ofrecer trabajos a Kyoko no paraban de sonar, desde la noche de la fiesta de Takarada Lori, la popularidad de Kyoko se había ido por los cielos al igual que la de los Vie Gohul pues los videos de Reino y Kyoko cantando se habían hecho virales gracias a la gran cantidad que subieron los asistentes a esa fiesta.

\- señor me parece que es necesario que asigne un representante para Kyoko Chan, los teléfonos no han parado de sonar.

\- De acuerdo, en este momento no tengo a nadie disponible así que hablaré con Yashiro San, para ver si toma a Kyoko en lo que encontramos a alguien.

\- es una buena idea señor, parece que ellos se llevan bien y Yashiro san se preocupa por sus representados, además que cuando fue su representante temporal consiguió un muy buen papel en una audición muy reñida.

 _" Además por medio de Yashiro podré saber la verdadera relación con ese cantante" -_ pensó para si el magnate.

\- Ya viene con Tsuruga Ren tiene una cita con migo esta mañana.

\- De acuerdo señor.

En cuanto a Yashiro llego a la oficina de Takarada Lori, junto con Tsuruga Ren fue notificado de la situación, por supuesto no se negó al contrario estaba totalmente complacido y más que dispuesto a trabajar junto a Kyoko, pero había otra petición dentro de lo establecido.

\- Ademas, necesito pedirte un favor muy importante y necesito mucha discreción en esto - susurró Takarada Lori mientras llevaba la tasa de té a sus manos.

\- Dígame cualquier cosa puede contar con migo.

\- Necesito que averigües qué tipo de relación tiene Kyoko con el cantante de esa banda - musitó con un tono muy serio, al escuchar esto tanto Yashiro como Ren quedaron sorprendidos.

\- Relación ¿por que tendrían una relacion? - pregunto Yashiro nervioso viendo de reojo a Ren. Y aunque Lori sabia que estaban casados para librar a Kyoko de su madre, no creí que realmente vivieran como esposos, esto le picaba la curiosidad.

\- No precisamente tienen una, pero me llama la atención que hayan colaborado juntos en el espectáculo del día del amor y la amistad. Bueno en fin, no me hagas mucho caso, solo quiero cuidar a nuestra Kyoko a veces cree demasiado en la gente, pero si ves algo sospechoso me informaras ¿verdad?

\- Si, si claro, por supuesto. Confirmó arduamente Yashiro Mirando a Ren de reojo pensativo.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de abogados donde trabajaba Siena se mantenía una calurosa discusión.

\- Te pedí que la sacaras del medio del espectáculo, no que la invitaras a cantar y con mi pero enemigo y ganar aún más fama - gritaba un Fuwa Sho furioso dando vueltas de un lado a otro por toda la sala de conferencias.

\- lo intente, pero ahora ya nada puedo hacer. Contesto la mujer impacible

\- ¿Por qué? Eres su madre y es menor de edad, me lo debes Mogami Siena, nos lo debes a nuestra familia por haber educado a tu hija todos estos años.

\- Encontró la forma para que yo no pudiera actuar legalmente.

\- ¿Que forma? La única forma seria que ya no fueras su madre que ya no llevara tu apellido - en cuanto dijo esta última frase Siena alzo una ceja y volteó a verlo, como diciéndole con la mirada que había dado en el clavo.

Fuwa Sho estaba confundido ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podría dejar de ser Mogami?, se preguntaba el cantante mientras miraba por la ventana con las manos en la cintura, tratando de encontrar respuesta a este acertijo. La única forma seria cuando se casarán y su apellido pasaría a ser Fuwa un momento cuando se "casará" En ese momento la respuesta le cayó de golpe, volteando a ver a Siena incrédulo

\- ¿se casó ? - pregunto horrorizado, a lo que Siena le dio otra mirada de confirmación provocando el hundimiento en Sho, se llevó las manos a la cabeza jalando sus cabellos - No, no, no no pudo haber hecho eso ella es tan puritana, tan santurrona, no, no, no seria capaz, se horroriza con un beso, no seria capaz de estar con otro hombre. ¿Con quién? - pregunto hecho una furia

\- No puedo decir nada firmamos un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

\- Debió haberlo hecho para no regresar a casa de mis padres, pero ¿quien se prestó para esta treta ? - el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza fue Tsuruga Ren, lo que hizo que moviera la cabeza una y otra vez en negación, si estaba con el no tardaría en enamorarla y como estaban casados no tendría problema en hacerla su mujer, pensaba para si aterrorizado, tenía que encontrar la forma de separarlos lo más pronto posible.

\- Bien, como no puedes decirme nada acerca de su situación, te haré una consulta legal ¿ cómo se disuelve un matrimonio?

\- Es obvio que con un divorcio, pero... si estás tan seguro si encuentras una forma de probar que un matrimonio no se ha consumado se puede anular. Musitó Siena con una mirada perspicaz dándole la solución, ella misma no estaba segura de eso después de las palabras de Kyoko tenía sus dudas sobre eso.

Sin más Fuwa Sho salió corriendo del edificio para investigar la dirección de Tsuruga Ren, pensando cómo podría conseguir la anulación de su matrimonio.

Takarada Lori fue personalmente al ser de grabación de Kyoko para dejarla bajo el cuidado de Yashiro San.

\- Kyoko será un placer trabajar contigo. Musitó un sonriente Yashiro San.

\- Lo mismo pienso, por favor cuide de mi. - murmuró Kyoko haciendo una inclinación - solo espero no causarle muchas molestias pues su ajenda ya era bastante apretada.

\- Oh, no te preocupes me las arreglaré, por lo pronto tenemos que discutir tus ofertas de trabajo ¿te parece bien mañana a la hora del almuerzo?

\- ¡ Claro que si!, contesto la chica cabizbaja, pensaba que no tenía caso aceptar más trabajos, después de todo Reino acepto solo por el tiempo que durará la grabación de la película, no podía si quiera pensar en pedirle que estuviera más tiempo de a ella.

Reino salía de una entrevista en el estudio de televisión, después del revuelo que causará su dueto con Kyoko había estado de entrevista en entrevista donde la pregunta principal era si haría algo más con la joven, aunque ya lo había pensado era tanta la expectativa que le había dicho a su abogado contactará con la agencia de Kyoko para hacer una propuesta de colaboración en un álbum y tal vez una gira no sería mala idea. Mientras cavilaba en toda las posibilidades una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Mira nada más que tenemos aquí! La mala copia de mi ¿crees que con incluir a mi mujer en tu espectiáculo me estás haciendo algún daño? Robaste mis canciones y ahora quieres robar al Ángel de Fuwa (dijo esto refiriéndose al video que hizo con el ) - Reclamó Fuwa Sho quien había llegado a la misma estación de televisión para una entrevista en el mismo programa.

\- ¿Tu mujer ? ¿Tu Àngel? - pregunto Reino en tono burlón

\- ¿que sucio truco usaste para qué colaborara contigo?

\- Mmm Digamos que me debía un favor. Contesto Reino con voz ronca y despreocupado.

\- ¿un favor ? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú por ella? Pero aún si fue así, ya está pagado, no te quiero ver cerca de ella de nuevo.

\- Creí te había quedado claro que no eres quien para decirme que y que no debo hacer, ni ami ni a ella. Así que si quiere seguir viéndome la veré. En todo caso Yo debería ser el que te prohíba que la sigas molestando.

\- ¿tu? ¿Que autoridad tienes? No podrás usar tus sucios trucos con ella, es demasiado puritana e inocente para que logres sacar algo de ella ya olvídala, no lograrás seducirla, sigue entreteniéndote con tus fans por ahí, cómo es bastante sabido.

\- Igual que tú.

\- Señor Fuwa entramos en 5 minutos - gritó un asistente de producción.

\- Kyoko es la mujer menos sensual y sexual que puedas conocer desiste de ella - dijo por último Fuwa sho antes de marcharse, mientras Reino alzaba una ceja admirado ¿menos sensual y sexual ? ¿Que acaso no había visto el video de "la Diosa de la noche" ? Era lo más sensual que el había visto en su vida. Se tomo con una mano el mentón pensativo.

 _\- Creo que Aún no puede dejar de verla como cuando tenían 6 años y no es capaz de admirar a la atractiva y sensual mujer en la que se ha convertido. ¡Ventaja para mi! - susurró parado mismo marchándose con una sonrisa ladina._

Al fin habían llegado a casa, aún seguían en la mansión de su padre Kyoko estaba preparando unos sándwiches en la cocina cuando entro Reino en su habitual traje gótico.

-¿Tuviste entrevista otra vez ?- pregunto Kyoko, había notado que solo se vestía así para el mundo del espectaculo.

\- mmm si, ¿estás haciendo sándwich? ¿Me haces uno?

\- Por supuesto

\- me encontré a Sho, me pregunto que sucio truco use para convencerte de cantar conmigo, le contesté que me debías un favor. ¿ y tú ? ¿Que tal tu día ?

\- Takarada Lori fue a verme para asignarme a Yashiro San como mi representarte y no supe cómo rechazarlo.

\- Rechazarlo ¿por qué? ¿A caso no es bueno?

\- Si, pero ya no debo aceptar más trabajos nuestro trato termina con la película y entonces tendré que regresar a Kyoto pues volveré ha ser Mogami.

\- No, que yo recuerde termina cuando solucionemos mi problemita - farfulló Reino señalando hacia su entrepierna. - Bueno de todos modos espero encontrar mi solución pronto pero podemos prolongar el acuerdo acambio de un favor. Murmuro en tono pícaro.

\- ¿Que favor ? - contestó la chica con cautela.

\- Que aceptes hacer un álbum en colaboración con nosotros y una gira por Japón.

\- pero yo no soy cantante -

\- Por supuesto que lo eres caperucita ¿no has visto las noticias de espectáculos ? ¿Las redes sociales ?

\- y eso ¿cuánto tiempo llevará ?

\- bueno necesito escribir las canciones eso nos llevará unos 3 a 4 meses y la gira y las entrevistas ... no lo se de 4 a 6 meses- comentaba mientras sacaba bebidas del refrigerador

\- ¡ufff! a este paso celebraremos nuestro aniversario de oro - resoplo Kyoko con sarcasmo , poniendo en la mesa los dos sándwiches

\- ¡oh! ¿No es romántico mi caperucita ? - dijo el cantante con burlón, acercándose a su oído, besando su cabello - ¡ vamos ! Es mejor que regresar a tu pueblo.

\- De acuerdo - resolvió la chica con resignación, pues tenía razón era mejor opción que regresar.

Ren se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su departamento que alguien tocaba con desesperación, al abrirla un eufórico Fuwa Sho entro sin ser invitado y comenzó a buscar por toda la casa metiéndose hasta los cuartos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ? ¿Que haces aquí? Yo no te he invitado a entrar. - farfulló Ren molesto.

\- ¿Dónde está ? - gritaba Fuwa metiéndole a revisar los baños

-¿quién ?

\- Tu sabes quien "Kyoko", he ido al darumaya y me contesta que tiene meses que ya no vive allí ¿ dónde está?

\- ¿por qué estaría con migo? - pregunto Ren confundido- es una muchacha muy prudente y no viviría con un hombre asi como así

Al escuchar estas palabras y ver la cara del actor confundido, supo que no era con el con quien había hecho ese contrato de matrimonio. Se paró en seco mirando hacia ningún punto en específico ¿si no era con Ren entonces con quien? De pronto una frase vino a su mente _"me debe un favor"_

¡ Reino! - gritó de golpe- No, no pudo ser tan estupida - balbuceaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro en la sala de Ren quien lo miraba confundido.

\- ¿De que diablos hablas ? - pregunto Ren pero así como llego se fue sin dar más explicaciones.

Yashiro San pasaba varias propuestas de trabajo para que las revisara su ahora clienta.

\- Kyoko ahora que cantaste con los Vie Gohul te han hecho muchas propuestas de trabajo en este ramo, pero no se que pienses acerca de desarrollarte también como cantante, tienes propuestas de obras musicales, para grabar un disco e incluso por parte de los Vie Gohul tienes una propuesta de colaboración y de gira.

\- Acéptalas, acepta todas las propuestas y que este en mis manos manejar con los Vie Gohul - Dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar los demás papeles con seriedad.

Yashiro estaba perplejo ante estas palabras, el había sido testigo del acoso de Reino y de los problemas que causó en aquel momento ¿que había causado ese cambio de actitud? ¿Por que tantas consideraciones? Se preguntaba Yashiro mientras Kyoko dejaba los papeles a un lado.

\- Bueno no tiene caso seguír mirándolos, depende cómo quede la agenda con La banda para saber si puedo aceptar otra cosa o no. Comento Kyoko sonriente

\- De acuerdo mañana haré una cita con Saito Akihiro

\- ¡Oh! ¿El también es su representante? - pregunto desenfadada.

-¿ cómo? ¿Podría se otra cosa? ¿Lo conoces ?- bombardeo con preguntas curioso.

\- Em, bu- eso si cuando ensayamos con la banda lo vi una vez, pero pensé que era su abogado - contestó la joven cantante.

\- Kyoko puedo preguntarte ¿cómo llegaste a colaborar con Reino y ahora darle tantas consideraciones, después de lo qué pasó en el viaje ? - No pudo más con la curiosidad y lanzó la pregunta sin más, mientras Kyoko lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡ _Diablos! No me prepare para explicarle esta siatuación a Yashiro, creo que no me queda más que decirle la verdad ... o casi..._

Veras, cuando me contrato para hacer el video hubo una serie de problemas y lo tuve que poner en su lugar, así que creo que me gane su respeto y su actitud cambio, hicimos una tregua, después estuve en dos situaciones difíciles y el me apoyo, me apoyo mucho como nunca lo hubiera pensado de él, así que se lo debo, tengo que pagarle el favor de alguna forma.

\- ¡Ya veo! - confirmó Yashiro con más dudas aún que no se atrevía a preguntar.

Llego el día de la reunión con Reino y Saito Akihiro, quienes caminaban por los pasillos de LME, Reino con ropa casual y gafas oscuras estilo aviador, con las manos en los bolsillos, aunque nadie lo reconocía por no llevar su ropa gótica, aún así robaba miradas y suspiros en el edeficio. Y Saito Akihiro en su impecable traje de marca, hacía recordar un gánster Newyorkino de los años 40's, aunque era serio tenía muy bune porte y era muy bien parecido, por lo tanto llamaban demasiado la atención.

\- ¿y cómo vas con tu matrimonio? - pregunto Saito San con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Duermo con mi esposa, pero no tengo sexo con ella.

\- ¡Ufff entonces es un matrimonio muy normal! - musitó el abogado no logrando contener las carcajadas al igual que Reino.

\- ¡ Es verdad!

Llegaron pequeña sala de LME, con una mesa redonda, Saito - San saludo muy confiadamente a Kyoko diciendo que le daba mucho gusto volver a verla, lo que hizo sospechar a Yashiro de lo que le había dicho antes, si solo se había visto una vez ¿por que se hablaban amistosamente? ¿Que le estaba ocultando esta chica y por qué ?

Kyoko y Reino quedaron sentados juntos.

Durante la reunión hablaron del tiempo, de las presentaciones, se harían dos videos con las canciones que Reino ya tenía además de que grabarían un álbum en colaboración y la gira, Kyoko preguntaba mucho acerca de los detalles, y Yashiro solo los observaba extrañado tratando de descubrir que ocultaban esos dos. Casi rompe su lápiz cuando vio que el joven cantante se estiró y puso su mano en la silla de su representada como si la abrazara, pero lo más extraño es que la chica no dijo nada, al contrario cuando mencionaban los lugares a donde irían la joven cogia a Reino de su pierna o de su mano, con ese contacto necesario para ambos y que habían desarrollado cada vez más íntimamente, del cual no se daban cuenta, para su desgracia la demás gente si lo notaba y mucho, cómo Yashiro que casi se cae de la silla al verlo.

\- Bien entonces ¿donde debo firmar? - pregunto la joven actriz.

\- Espera ¿no vas a revisar los porcentajes económicos? - replicó Yashiro alarmado.

\- ¡Oh, como quiera tiene que darme el 50! - dijo Kyoko con una risita pícara recordando su acuerdo prenupcial.

-jajajaja tienes razón - confirmo lo dicho por la chica sin poder contener sus carcajadas recordando lo dicho antes por el cantante _"no cabe duda este es un matrimonio muy normal" -_ pero para evitar malos entendidos en esta página vienen los porcentajes, revisaron juntos y estuvieron de acuerdo.

En ese momento entro una llamada al celular de Yashiro, por lo que se disculpó y atendio afuera.

-Supongo que tú no le has dicho a tu representante sobe su asunto - Susurró Saito san - creó deberías decirle tarde o temprano se enterará, por lo menos hoy ya lo sospecha después de verlos tan cariñosos

-¡¿ Cariñosos! ? Dijeron al unísono.

\- Por supuesto no me digan que no se dan cuenta, cada que pueden se tocan, parecen dos recién casados...¡Ah, lo son! Jajajaja

En ese momento llegó Yashiro disculpándose con todos por qué tenía que salir, principalmente con Kyoko pues no la podría llevar a su casa.

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia estos días que tengo vacaciones e internet trataré de actualizar mucho esta historia les mando muchos abrazos y gracias por su paciencia**


	12. Chapter 12 ¡Debemos conocernos!

**Disclairme: los personajes de Skip Beat y las canciones de Nigthwish no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento y diversión, espero que les guste.**

 **¡Debemos conocernos!**

Shoko Aki ya no sabía que hacer con el estado de animo de su representado, parecía que cada vez empeoraba más y más. Afortunadamente aún tenía el control durante las entrevistas para ser amable y mostrar una radiante sonrisa, debía reconocer que era muy profesional en ese sentido.

\- ¿Has tenido noticias acerca de lo que te pedí? - Pregunto un ansiosa Fuwa Sho, mientras daba vueltas en el camerino de un lado a otro, con una pelota para el estrés, que continuamente apretaba hasta casi deshacerla.

\- No hasta ahora nadie sabe cuál es su nuevo lugar de residencia, ni siquiera sus amigos, ni sus antiguos jefes de Darumaya. Tampoco hemos podido saber donde vive Reino, su información esta muy resguardada, más de lo común.

\- ¡Diablos!, tal vez deba seguirla desde su set de grabación. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa dónde encontrarla?

\- Es muy riesgoso, cada día más paparazzi te siguen, recuerda el último incidente, logramos evitar que aquella foto donde la besaste fuera publicada, pero no siempre podemos contar con la misma suerte. - Replicaba su Representante en tono serio.

\- Necesito encontrarla, tengo que quitarme esta idea de que esta viviendo con él. - Farfullaba el cantante con más furia, presionando más rápido su pelota.

\- No creo que deba preocuparte, vivió contigo y nunca paso nada, ¡y estando enamorada de ti.!, así qué ¿por qué pasaría algo con él si ni siquiera se llevan bien?

Esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco, pues tenía razón ellos vivieron juntos y la chica no mostró ninguna intención de seducirlo, aunque estaba enamorada de él, a su parecer ni siquiera sabía como se seducir, presiono su pelota anti estrés mas lentamente.

\- Pero ¿si el la obliga?¿si intenta violarla como la última vez? - grito horrorizado volviendo a presionar rápidamente la pelota y dando vueltas más apresurado por el lugar.

\- Tanto tú como yo pudimos verla en el espectáculo del día del Amor y la amistad, no se veía asustada o intimidada por el cantante... todo lo contrarío parecía estar muy bien, daba la sensación de que se sentían en confianza y protegida.

Nuevamente bajo la velocidad con que oprimía su pelota, y dejo de caminar. Shoko Aki exhaló con alivio al verlo un poco más tranquilo, aunque pasando unos minutos volvió a presionar la pelota incesantemente, comenzó a recordar lo que paso en los camerinos Reino la defendió de él, y ella parecía estar bien con eso. ¿Por qué?.

* * *

Kyoko se reunió con su amiga Kotonami San, en un bar en el centro de la ciudad y aún que estaba decidida a contarle toda la verdad, su idea cambio de inmediato cuando vio sentada a su lado también a Amamiya Chan, no podía también contárselo a ella, recordó las palabras de Saito San, _"Todas las personas que sepan de su relación deben estar convencidas que son un verdadero matrimonio, por muy cercanas que sean no pueden sospechar que su matrimonio no se consumo"_

Chiori Chan se arrojo a sus brazo inmediatamente se acerco con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?, hubiéramos organizado una pequeña celebración una cosa así no se puede pasar desapercibida. ¡Es increíble, ahora podrás dejar la sección love me! - Farfullaba su nueva amiga con entusiasmo.

La mente de Kyoko se quedo en blanco ¿Cómo iba hacer para mentir tanto? ¿Cómo podría decirle que no saldría de la sección love me, por que no amaba a Reino, pero que se había casado con él y que si se había consumado su matrimonio?

\- Tienes que contarnos como se enamoraron - Volvió a decir Chiori Chan con entusiamo.

\- ¡S¡, yo también quiero saber eso! - Murmuro Kotonami San, con sarcasmo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, había lago en toda esa situación que apestaba y ella pensaba descubrirlo, no creía de ninguna manera que estuviera casada "de verdad" con el vocalista de los Vie Gohul, hasta donde sabía ella lo odiaba.

\- Bueno, este fue muy repentino, desde la producción del video nos empezamos a llevar bien, y después de eso, pues convivíamos más debido a la colaboración que hicimos para la fiesta y pues nos enamoramos, y pues ¡nos casamos! - dijo Kyoko con rapidez mientras sentía como toda su boca se secaba, tuvo quedar un gran sorbo a su bebida pues sentía que la saliva le falta.

\- ¡Ah sí! ¿cómo se te propuso? - pregunto Chidori, mientras Kotonami volvía a llenar el vaso de Kyoko.

\- Bueno pues fue algo muy repentino, solo de pronto lo soltó así, ¡yo me casaré contigo!, creo que propiamente una propuesta no fue, fue más como una afirmación, estaba tan seguro que le diría que sí ... ( o más bien que no tendría otra opción), pero supongo que el romance no es lo suyo. - Contesto Kyoko algo nerviosa, pasando un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, y daba otro trago a su bebida.

\- ¡Entonces! ¿ya lo han hecho muchas veces? - pregunto Kotonami maliciosamente.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - replicó Kyoko inocentemente, mientras Chiori se reía por lo bajo.

\- ¿pues que va hacer tonta?... ¿han tenido mucho sexo? ¿verdad?, susurro la chica con malicia mientras se acercaba a su rostro. El color de Kyoko paso de blanco a rojo en dos segundos.

\- Bu.. bu .. bueno no tantas veces... pero sssii, cla - claro que si. - Balbuceo la aludida a penas con un hilo de voz, su garganta se había vuelto a secar, paso saliva y no fue suficiente, sorbío un poco más a su bebida, que extrañamente Kotonami se encargaba de tener llena.

\- ¿y cómo es? - pregunto ahora Chiori muy atenta.

\- ¿co - co- cómo es qué? -

\- Pues si... ¿es rudo, dulce, es buen amante?, tengo mucha curiosidad, siendo un hombre tan apuesto, ¿fue tierno en tu primera vez?... mi primera vez fue muy dolorosa, y para nada placentera - Chiori comenzó a divagar con anécdotas, y a su vez hacia preguntas cada vez más descaradas, mientras que el rojo de Kyoko iba en aumento si es que eso era posible, ya había comenzado a sudar . - dime... ¿lo tiene grande? - con esa pregunta Kyoko se desvaneció como globo desinflado, en cuanto se recupero dio un gran trago a su bebida.

\- Cre- cre - cre - , creo q- q- q- no deberíamos hablar de esas cosas - Contesto la actriz mientras que sentía como salía vapor de entre sus ropas, Kotonami Kanae estaba de lo más divertida viendo las reacciones de la chica.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, con lo tímida que es Kyoko, de seguro no han salido de lo tradicional, ¡Chiori tengo una idea!, como no tuvo despedida de soltera que tal si le damos algunos consejos, que le puedan servir ahora en su matrimonio. Propuso su am¡ga con un brillo de maldad y diversión en lo ojos.

\- ¡Tienes razón, es una buena idea!

\- No -no - no chicas, po - por favor no es necesario.

\- ¡Por supuesto, siendo la primera en casarte y sin ninguna experiencia tenemos que ayudarte!

\- Te recomiendo comprarte una pijama muy sexy, ¡Oh ya sé! yo te regalare una, - Murmuraba Chiori entusiasmada, - seguramente unos disfraces sexys también servirán y con tu capacidad para actuar será muy divertido, jajajaja.

\- Kyoko ¿y se lo has hecho oral? - pregunto Kotonami suprimiendo la risa, la ver que su amiga no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando - ¡Debes tener cuidado con los dientes o puedes lastimar su pene!

\- ¡¿queeeeeeee?! te refieres, no, no, no, ¿te refieres mi boca ahí? ¡Noooooo! - Contesto Kyoko horrorizada.

\- ¡Oh Sí! ¡y la de el en lo tuyo! - murmuro Kotonamí sin poder contener más la risa. -

\- No, no, no ¡Eso es asqueroso! - Negaba con la cabeza mientras daba otro gran trago a su vaso.

\- ¡Oh si es verdad!, si aún no lo han hecho seguro te lo pedirá, eso les gusta mucho a los hombres, no es tan malo, sabe algo raro pero... - Chiori seguía hablando pero Kyoko dejo de escuchar y siguió bebiendo, era demasiado vergonzoso escucharlo, y ya no encontraba como eludir la pregunta insistente de la chica sobre el tamaño de su pene, ¿como diablos lo iba a saber?, pensaba para si.

Pasadas apenas un par de horas, Kyoko y Chiori ya estaban totalmente ebrias, era preferible a seguirlas escuchando y tener que contestar su preguntas.

\- Kyoko Dame tu teléfono, le llamare a tu esposo para que venga por tí - Ordeno Kotonami San, al ver que ni ebria le podía sacar realmente información, y que ella tendría que llevarse a Chiori, comenzó a buscar en sus contactos pero no tenia ningún nombre que pudiera darle la pista de ser su esposo, lo busco como "Reino", "Esposo", "Amor" "Cariño" y todos los apelativos que se le ocurrieron pero no encontraba ninguno. - ¡Oye, ¿Cómo tienes guardado el número de Reino? -

\- ¡Beagle! - Apenas y se entendió su respuesta.

\- ¡Kyoko! dime la verdad ¿realmente duermes con Reino?

\- ¡SSShhhiiii!, essss muuusssh ruidossho! y shhhieeemmprre tengo que hacer su pierna a un lado de las míasshhh. Me molesssta, que dej la passsshta abiertaaa!

No podía ser mentira, le había dado detalles de su intimidad, aunque no sexuales, si le había dado detalles. Cuando encontró el contacto se sorprendió al ver la foto de Reino con un mandil lavando trastes, era una foto al parecer tomada por sorpresa. Una sonrisa de ternura surco sus labios, tal vez después de todo su amiga si podría ser feliz con ese hombre.

* * *

Cuando Reino llego al bar Kyoko se arrojo a sus brazos, apenas y logro atraparla.

\- ¡Lo siento!, tengo que llevar a Chiori, no podía con las dos, - farfullo Kotonami mientras llevaba a Chiori por un lado sosteniendo, mientras pasaba a un lado de él. - ¡Por cierto!, ¡Bonita foto de contacto heee!- ese comentario hizo que el cantante frunciera el ceño pues tenía un presentimiento sobre que foto se refería.

-¡Esssshhhposo! (esposo) viniste a mi rescate!

Reino la subió a sus espaldas para llevarla hasta su vehículo, en el estacionamiento que estaba a un par de cuadras.

\- Creo que debemos hablar sobre que dejes de beber - Susurro Reino molesto, pues no era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación.

\- ¡Yo no quería beber! mmmmmuu (comenzó a llorar) pero preguntaban cosas que no podía responder.

-¿qué cosas?

\- ¡Oh! tienes las orejas frías - Kyoko dejo de llorar y comenzó a recargar sus labios en las orejas de Reino para calentarlas, el cantante trago saliva y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron a casa el joven la coloco en su cama y le quito los zapatos, quedo tendida inconsciente, o eso creía él. Se quito también la camisa, se recostó a un lado de ella, pensó en descansar un poco después de cargarla estaba algo cansado cerro sus ojos un momento, pero pronto los volvió abrir bruscamente, al sentir un peso extra sobre sus piernas.

Kyoko se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el, con una mirada acechadora, con sus finos dedos recorrió el pecho y abdomen de Reino.

\- ¡¿Qué, qué estas haciendo?! - pregunto el cantante desconcertado.

\- ¡Creo que tenemos que conocernos!

-¿De que hablas? ya nos conocem... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar bien la frase la chica ya había desabrochado su botón y bajado su cremallera. Esa simple acción comenzaba a despertarlo.

\- Me refiero a tu "Amigo" - contesto la chica mientras con sus finos dedos sacaba su pene de su ropa interior, eso ya era demasiado para Reino, ya estaba totalmente duro ante esta acción.

continuara...

 **Hola, lo siento a todos ya había escrito este capítulo, pero no me agrado del todo así que lo reescribí espero les guste, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios y opiniones, saludos a todos, y pronto estará el siguiente capitulo**


	13. ¡Soplare y soplare!

Reino estaba perplejo, no podía siquiera cerrar la boca ¿de donde había sacado valor su caperucita para hacer eso?

\- Q- q ¿que estás haciendo? - balbuceó con la voz entrecortada por la excitación que le provocaba verla sentada en su regazo observando curiosa cada parte de su miembro, palpando con sus delgados dedos la piel que lo cubría, examinando el líquido que fluía de la punta, curiosa, reflexiva, extrañada. A cada toque una palpitacion súbita cosquilleaba en su cuerpo desde aquella delicada parte.

\- mmmm¿esto se considera grande ? - murmuró Kyoko dubitativa -

\- ¿Qué dices ?

\- Me han preguntado si lo tienes grande, nunca había visto uno, no se si es grande en comparación con otro.

\- mmm bueno ... sí, me siento orgulloso de esa parte de mi, su tamaño es el adecuado. - contestó con cierto sonrojo fingiendo modestia

Kyoko frotó las yemas de los dedos sobre la punta, para tomas un poco de líquido, los llevo a la altura de los ojos para observarlo más detenidamente, cómo si estuviera estudiando un experimento de ciencias, lo llevo a su nariz para olerlo, y volvió a mirarlo extrañada, mientras Reino medio sentado en la cama apoyado sobre sus codos la miraba sin soportar más el ardor que brotaba por cada uno de sus poros, su cara se había sonrojado, su usual mirada de depredador al acecho había sido sustituida por una de placer, ardor y deseo podía notarse un leve rasgo de súplica y ansiedad, como si pidiera más.

La chica encima de el también estaba sintiendo los efectos del aroma embriagante de su ser, aún más que el alcohol que había tomado esa noche, la fragancia de Reino la mareaba, y está vez el olor tan intimo estaba invadiendo todo su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a humedecerse.

Su pequeño demonio de la lujuria estaba feliz danzando por su espalda, la joven actriz entonces pudo escuchar una vocecita susúrrale - ¡hazlo!, quiere hacerlo, ¡hazlo! - sin pensarlo más Kyoko se llevo los dedos a la boca, se los chupo uno a uno dé gustando el sabor de Reino, un escalofrío caliente recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos vio al cantante sorprendido por verla hacer eso, tenia la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, su rostro reflejaba que ardía en deseo, una corrie te eléctrica pasó por el cuerpo de la chica desembocando en sus senos, sus pezones se habían encrespado, ¿cómo podía sentir eso solo de verlo excitado? -¡que imagen tan perfecta!, - pensó, nunca había notado a Reino tan atractivo y tentador como en ese momento.

Nuevamente su demonio comenzó a reclamar

-¡oh vamos! Eso no es lo que queríamos hacer, tus amigas no te dijeron que fuera así, ¡vamos hazlo!

Sin pensarlo mucho más Kyoko tomo su miembro con las dos manos, se inclinó y comenzó a chupar y lamer.

\- ¡ohhh, ohhhh por Dios! - gritó Reino con la voz entrecortada por la excitacion y el placer.

Primero solo pasaba su lengua por la punta, quería probar más de ese líquido pero los gemidos del joven cantante la incitaban a intentar más, así que comenzó a succionar con fuerza.

De vez en vez volteaba a ver a Reino, sin apartar la boca de su trabajo, jamas lo había visto así, literalmente se retorcía del placer, hacia pequeños ruidos que delataban extasis y agonia al mismo tiempo y eso la acaloraba más.

En un intento de apartarla la empujó levemente de los hombros, pero ella se aferró más a él, no pudo más, su blanca esencia comenzó a fluir desbordándose de entre los labios de la chica, mientras su cuerpo se regocijaba con pequeños espasmos, para después derrumbarse hacia atrás disfrutando aún el cúmulo de sensaciones en su interior.

Kyoko se incorporó mirándolo fijamente extrañada con la cabeza de lado, como si fuera una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura y ahora finge inocencia. La cara de Reino mostraba satisfacción y deleite. Le encantó mirarlo así.

-¡ eso fue rápido ! - susurró la chica inocentemente.

\- Eso es por qué hace mucho no lo hacía, estaba muy ansioso, contestó Reino frunciendo el ceño. Aunque quería excusarse, la realidad es que nunca había sentido tanto, al punto que no pudo controlarse.

\- pero tengo que recompensarte - musitó en cantante, con un movimiento rápido, cambiaba la posición en que estaban, comenzó a salpicar sobre su cuello pequeños besos húmedos mientras su mano comenzó a subir por su pierna, dejando una sensación cálida y agradable. Aunque fue tomada por sorpresa, inmediatamente se dejo llevar por las sensaciones, sus al fin esos cálidos besos llegaron a su boca, permitiéndole ser invadida sin ninguna contemplación. Su pequeño demonio de la lujuria rebozaba de alegría a su vez pedía por más.

No sabia cómo, pero el cantante tenía la mano dentro de su pantalón y su ropa interior, tocando con suavidad y delicadeza su endidura totalmente mojada.

\- Reino ¿Qué haces? - murmuró Kyoko con la voz entrecortada, sonando más como un gemido que como un reclamo.

\- Solo pago mi momento de placer, no puede ser que solo yo lo disfrute. Contesto el joven, con la voz ronca y seductora lo que provocaba aún más a la chica, mientras seguía colando besos en el cuello y moviendo su mano con maestría.

Había perdido la cordura, en ese momento no pensaba en nada, ni en lo que había sucedido con Ren, ni en Fuwa, ni las razones por las que se había casado con Reino, que no había amor entre ellos, todos sus sentidos solo apuntaban a ese momento de placer. Su olor la embriagaba, su tacto le quemaba la piel y su voz le parecía tan seductora. ¿que le había hecho para hacerla sentir así?

Kyoko deliraba en la pasión y el deseo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos vidriosos de placer y con la voz entrecortada, entre gemido y súplica susurraba "por favor no pares"

Reino estaba más que satisfecho por sus reacciones y después de pensarlo un poco se atrevió a introducir uno de sus dedos. La chica reaccionó enarcando su espalda en extasis, sus gemidos eran más intensos y sonoros, así que sin pensarlo más introdujo dos, sin dejar de atender con movimientos circulares su clitoris, llevándola al climax del deleite, se retorcía ante las sensaciones que subían desde su intimidad por toda su piel, expulsando de sí misma toda su pasión desbordada.

Termino recostada en la cama con la cara llena de satisfacción y cansancio su pelo alborotado la hacia ver aún más sensual. Reino se acercó para ver cómo estaba, y la vio tan satisfecha que sintió orgullo de sí mismo, Kyoko movió su cabeza hacia donde el estaba para tomarlo de las mejillas con sus manos, acercarlo a ella y darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Reino estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera respondió el beso, Kyoko lo separó y con una sonrisa pícara susurró "gracias" para inmediatamente quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko abrió los ojos con pesadez, , para su sorpresa ella estaba abrazada de Reino, cuando generalmente era al revés, se levantó con dificultad y se sostuvo la cabeza, entre la jaqueca que tenía intentaba recordar cómo regreso la noche anterior, se revisó el cuerpo tenía la ropa puesta pero el pantalón desabrochado, volteó a ver a Reino y estaba exactamente igual, de pronto como balde de agua fría le llegaron todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado, miro a Reino nuevamente y miro su parte baja, metió su mano, no estaba húmeda estaba totalmente mojada aún.

Un sonoro grito, retumbó en la habitación despertando abruptamente al joven cantante.

\- ¿Qué pasa ? - pregunto Reino medio dormido y asustado.

\- ¿Tu... Tu ... ttttuuu y yo lo hicimos anoche?

\- ¿con la ropa puesta? ¡Vamos caperucita, no soy superman! - contestó Reino desenfadado, ocasionando un suspiro de alivio en la joven, pensando que todo lo que recordó había sido un sueño muy intenso, pero entonces el cantante repuso...

\- Solo nos masturbamos mutuamente, y tú hiciste algunas cosas con tu boca que no pensé que fueras tan hábil.

—¡Queee! ¡No fue un sueño! - gritó Kyoko saliendo de prisa hacia el baño.

Dentro del baño Kyoko se calmó, tomo una ducha , y siguió dando vueltas dentro de un lado a otro. Habían pasado más de dos horas, sentía que si salía no podría ver a Reino de la vergüenza, mientras el joven ya había tocado varias veces para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¡vamos caperucita! Ya sal de ahí, yo también necesito tomar un baño.

\- No, no puedo verte a la cara

\- lo que hicimos no fue nada fuera de lo que dos adultos jóvenes hacen y de hacen mucho más de los que nosotros hicimos.

\- ¿ mucho más ? - ¿Qué más podría haber? Pensó con curiosidad

\- ¡ vamos caperucita! Ya sal de ahi, O soplaré y soplaré y la puerta derribare - dijo el joven con una sonrisa sarcástica recargado en la puerta.

\- te has equivocado de cuento, contestó la chica logrando sonsacar una sonrisa.

Finalmente Kyoko abrió la puerta, lo miro reaccionando de la manera más extraña posible, se tapo la boca y salió corriendo de la habitación. Dejando a Reino más que confundido.

 **Gracias por aguantar estos retrasos saludos y gracias por leer**


	14. ¡Solo besos!

**Disclaimer: los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen, hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Kyoko salió corriendo de la mancion sin lograr contener los rápidos latidos de su corazón, ¿cómo había pasado esto?, pensó en no salir del baño por no poder con la vergüenza, pero le había pasado todo lo contrario, se la había antojado más.

En cuanto vio sus ojos profundos y la carnosidad de sus labios no pudo evitar tragar saliva, tan pronto se dio cuenta de tal apetito, se tapo la boca reprimiendo el impulso de saltar a su cuerpo y morder cada parte de su cuello ¿cómo había llegado a eso?, ¿por qué le estaba pasando eso?

Se decidió a ir a ver al maestro con el que Reino la había llevado hace algún tiempo, para que la ayudara a aclarar lo que le estaba pasando y saber si ya tenía una solución.

Kyoko estaba esperando en la misma habitación con acabados de madera y sillones de cuero, ansiosa y preocupada, daba vueltas de un lado a otro pensando en su situación. El rechinado de la puerta le indicó que alguien venía, en cuanto noto la sombría figura hizó una reverencia.

\- ¡Maestro!, disculpe mi atrevimiento por venir a verlo sin previo aviso.

-¡Oh Mogami - San! Que gusto verte...

-No, Mogami no, ahora soy Hiroshi, Hiroshi -San

-¿Qué? - exclamó el maestro abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa - ¡te casaste con Reino! Wow asi fue como resolvieron su problema.

-No, no, no, no vivimos como pareja, es decir si y no - murmuraba Kyoko sin lograr darse a entender, se dio por vencida, con un suspiro se calmó y finalmente comenzó toda la historia con detalle, desde el día que salieron de ahí.

El maestro estaba más que atento y entretenido, ya había mandado a traer hasta café y galletas, en cierto modo se parecía a Takarada Lori cuando veía sus novelas.

\- ¿ y así es como llevan 6 meses casados? - pregunto el maestro intrigado. - Yo pensé que ya habían encontrado una solución por eso no habían regresado.

\- No aún no hay solución, y creo que el problema se ata intensificando.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso ?

\- porque... - la joven se sonrojó, bajo la mirada de vergüenza, sin encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que le estaba pasando. Hasta que al fin, se escuchó un murmullo apenas audible.

\- porque comienzó a sentir deseo por Reino.

El maestro se volvió a sorprender al escucharla, no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa mal disimulada.

\- Bueno, es tu esposo ¿cuál sería el problema?

\- ¡El problema!¡el problema! Es que no me ama.

\- ¿y tú si? - pregunto el hombre con suspicacia, tomandola por sorpresa a Kyoko.

\- No, por supuesto que no - contestó titubeando.

\- ¿y te quieres divorciar ya?

\- No, aún no podemos no he terminado la película y haré algunos proyectos con los Vie Gohul.

\- y ¿no te importaría que Reino esté con otras mujeres aunque esté casado contigo?

\- claro que si, debe respetarme como su esposa aunque sea solo en papel.

\- y entonces ¿por qué vienes tan apresurada por una solución?

\- Pues... pues... por que temo que... caiga en sus redes.

El maestro se tomo la barbilla en una actitud pensativa.

\- ¡vaya! ¡Menuda situación!, déjame ver si entiendo, aún no quieres divorciarte, pero tampoco quieres estar con él en la intimidad, a pesar que lo deseas y ¡que es tu esposo!, y tampoco quieres que esté con otras mujeres.

Kyoko escuchaba atentamente al maestro comprendiendo y negando a la vez, que estaba siendo muy egoísta, quería todo pero no daba nada, era solo que aún no estaba lista, no estaba lista para ofrecer nada.

\- Kyoko, después de que vinieron estuve investigando aquí y allá, llegue a la conclusion de qué ustedes crearon ese vínculo, por qué lo deseaban, tu querías dominarlo y él quería ser dominado. Y después de ver su video juntos entendí que en ese momento pudo ser cuando sellaron el vínculo.

\- Yo quería domesticarlo - susurró la chica, provocando una sonora carcajada en el maestro.

\- Al igual que tú y Reino puedo notar algunas cosas del lado espiritual, el día que te conocí, estabas rota, tu aura estaba hecha pedazos, estabas pasando por un dolor muy grande, y ahora pudo ver que las fisuras comienzan a sanar y debo decir que muy rápidamente. Por otro lado Reino siempre a sido un muchacho egocentrico y egoísta, es la primera vez que ha hecho algo por alguien y no solo eso se ha preocupado por protegerte, ni siquiera le importa estar contigo aunque no te pueda tocar de otra manera. No ha venido a buscar una solucion en casi 9 meses desde que se suscitó este asunto, como si no le importara más que estar contigo. Tal vez, que ustedes estén juntos trae beneficios a ambos.

\- Pero Yo no puedo ofrecerle nada. - replicó con un dejo de tristeza

\- A mi opinión, deja que las cosas tomen su forma. Si no se ha roto el vínculo es por que ustedes no lo han deseado realmente, ninguno de los dos. Kyoko, a diferencia de los hombres que ofrece palabras bellas, galantería, y endulzan los oídos de las féminas a cambio de un momento de intimidad, es decir, cambian amor por sexo, con las mujeres es exactamente lo contrario ofrecen sexo por amor, tal vez en el fondo comienzas a sentir algo por El y por eso has comenzado a desearlo.

Kyoko se quedó helada, era verdad que desde el video lo comenzó a ver de forma diferente y cuando la rescató de la lluvia y de la amenaza de su madre se ganó su respetó, pero ¿sentir algo por él? Después de lo sucedido con Fuwa y con Ren, no quería saber nada de Amor.

Agradeció al maestro por su ayuda, se retiró al set de grabación con mucho que pensar. Solo el recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior hacía temblar su cuerpo y desearlo de nuevo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, regreso a la mansión esperando que Reino no estuviera en casa, saco una pequeña maleta y dejo una nota sobre la cama.

Cuando Reino llegó a la habitación abrió la esquela nota:

" _Necesito un poco de tiempo, regresaré al departamento unos días, no me busques"_

El joven cantante se derrumbó en la cama con un dolor profundo en el pecho y con un vacío en el estómago.

En seis meses no se había separado de ella y ahora solo se marchaba, arrugó la nota en un puño hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos.

Había pasado solo una semana, desde que Kyoko se fue, Reino había estado de mal humor, tenía un humor de los mil demonios y en varios días ni siquiera se había molestado en rasurarse la barba, Miroku lo había notado, comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo, ya no hacía cosas extravagantes, como antes de estar con Kyoko, pero ahora parecía pordiosero y sabia que en algo tenía que ver la chica. Lo invito a tomar un trago, para que liberara su frustración.

-¡ Bien hermano!, dime que te pasa tiene algo que ver con Kyoko, ¿verdad?

Reino ya tenia algunas copas encima, no había podido con nadie y esa sensación dolorosa en el pecho gritaba por salir.

\- Ella me dejo, o... algo así. - contestó llevando la copa a sus manos con un dejo de tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo que te dejó? ¿Acaso ya estaban juntos? - pregunto su amigo totalmente sorprendido.

\- Es mi esposa... o algo así.

\- ¿Queeee? - gritó con sorpresa captando la atención de las personas, poniéndose de pie súbitamente, sentándose nuevamente tratando de calmarse y de cerrar la boca.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba explicó todo a su amigo... o algo así, por lo menos la parte que era creíble. Miroku comenzó a reírse sin parar, dejando al cantante confundido.

\- Estás totalmente enamorado.

\- ¡Claro que no! Sabes que el amor no es lo mío.

\- ¿si? Entonces ¿por qué estás así, por que ella te dejo?, de verdad pareces perro sin dueño.

\- pues por qué ... por qué ... me había acostumbrado un poco a ella.

Al final Miroku convenció a Reino, de asistir a la fiesta de entrega de premios a lo mejor del espectáculo, y la forma de convencerlo fue diciéndole que seguro Kyoko estaría ahí.

Para Kyoko estar lejos de Reino, tampoco había sido fácil, sentía un deje de vacío en su interior y unas ansias locas aunque sea de oir su voz, varias veces estuvo apunto de marcarle por teléfono, locamente escuchaba la música de los Vie Gohul para calmarse. ¡Y que decir de las noches! Eran un suplicio tenía miedo, frío y se sentía terriblemente sola. ¿Cómo se había acostumbrado tanto a ese hombre ? ¿O era acaso ese maldito hechizo lo que la hacía sentirse así ?

Por lo menos en esa semana se había librado del ojo agudo de Yashiro que estaba muy al pendiente de ella, como si la estuviera vigilando.

\- Kyoko se que Reino ya tiene escritas algunas canciones, he hablado con Saito - San y está de acuerdo en que nos apresuremos a que se grabe un video del primer sensillo, para presentarlo en la premiación a lo mejor del espectáculo, y así anunciar su colaboración.

\- Ver a Reino, a-a - ahora, falta un mes para eso ¿dará tiempo?

\- Si nos apresuramos, Saito San confía en que terminaremos a tiempo.

\- esta noche cenaremos para ajustar detalles.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Reino estaba vestido en un impecable traje negro con solapas azul marino y una corbata a tono. Kyoko se mordió el labio y tragó saliva. El solo oler su fragancia la mareaba.

-¡Diablos! Se me ha antojado otra vez. Susurró entre dientes.

-¿dijiste algo? - Pregunto Yashiro San

\- No, nada

Reino saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y abrió la silla para que se sentara la chica, si estaba nervioso lo disimulaba muy bien.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta que una mujer de figura voluptuosa, cabellera larga y negra entró en el restaurante, llevaba un vestido estilo chino que delineaba muy bien su figura, iba acompañada de dos hombres vestidos de negro, claramente guardaespaldas, por lo que llamó la atención de los comensales, Saito - San hizo una seña a Reino al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella mujer. El joven se enderezó al verla, poniéndose nervioso.

\- ¡Diablos! - exclamó Reino frustrado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Yashiro San al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara, situación por la que Kyoko también se había inquietado.

\- No, no es nada, solo discúlpenme un momento - farfulló el cantante levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse al baño, literalmente a esconderse, con la esperanza de que a quella mujer no lo hubiera visto.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, en cuanto camino hacia el baño aquella mujer camino atrás de él, provocando confusión en Kyoko y Yashiro, quienes voltearon a ver a Saito - San, mientras trataba de reanudar una conversación sin éxito. Pero el colmo fue cuando Kyoko vió a la chica se pelo negro en el baño de hombres.

En el baño de hombres ...

\- ¡Vaya!, pero que casualidad encontrarte aquí, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo - musitaba la mujer mientras se acercaba sensualmente a Reino que estaba recargado en el lavabo.

\- me parece que este no es un lugar apropiado para ti - replicó Reino mientras un hombre salía a toda prisa al ver a la chica ahí.

\- es necesario para poder hablar contigo - continuo la chica mientras ya estaba encima del joven cantante, intentando seducirlo, besando su cuello y acariciando su pecho, mientras el intentaba apartarla y alzaba su cabeza para que no llegara a sus labios.

\- Qué yo recuerde tu y yo no tenemos de qué hablar

\- Claro que si, cuando vas a dejar de jugar con tu banda y a ser cantante, para hacerte responsable de mi. Tienes que cumplir tu responsabilidad conmigo.

\- Te equivocas Hanako - San, esa responsabilidad le correspondía a mi hermano no ami, yo jamás hice un compromiso contigo. - Replicó el joven apartándose de la chica hacia otra pared, pero así como lo hizo la chica se arrojó hacia el logrando desequilibrarlo cayendo al piso con ella.

\- Pero tu padre lo prometió, además tú eres más apuesto que tu hermano. Esas palabras enfurecieron a Reino

\- pues que mi padre lo cumpla. - apesar de la forma áspera de contestar y las réplicas a la chica no le importaba era como si no lo estuviera escuchando, seguía encima de él, aunque intentaba rechazarla.

En ese momento un ruido sordo se escuchó, alguien había abierto la puerta de una patada asustando a ambos.

Era Kyoko en su modo mil demonios furiosos. Y no le gusto para nada lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Reino! ¡ levántate y vámonos ahora! - dijo en un tono severo, mientras el ambiente en la habitación había caído a menos cero.

Reino no hizo ni una sola réplica, solo obedeció, dejando perpleja a Hanako - Chan, que se levantó tras el joven.

\- ¡pero como te atreves a interrumpirnos! ¿Y tú por qué le haces caso a esta mujer ? Soy tu prometida no puedes dejarme aquí - gritaba la mujer furiosa e indignada, todo el restaurante, incluyendo a Yashiro - San estaban atentos a los gritos de aquella mujer en el baño de hombres, todos excepto Saito - San, era el único que estaba comiendo plácidamente como si nada pasara.

Kyoko se acercó a la mujer, con la voz en un susurro y la mirada fría le dijo al oído - ¡pues Yo soy su esposa!-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que está diciendo esta mujer?, es mentira, es mentira Hiroshi - San, es mentira.

\- mmm no, está diciendo lo verdad. Contesto Reino encogiéndose de hombros, saliendo del baño atrás de Kyoko, quien caminaba a paso firme y aún con sus demonios a los lados.

\- Pagarás por esta traicion al clan - susurró la mujer para si misma con sed de sangre en la mirada.

Kyoko pasó a un lado de la mesa donde estaba Yashiro y Saito, pero no se detuvo Reino la seguía y solo volteo a ver a su abogado con cara de confusión pero no podía dejar de caminar atrás de ella, le había dado una orden.

Yashiro San se levantó inmediatamente con la intension de alcanzar a Kyoko, llevarla a su casa y de paso le dijera que estaba pasando, pero el abogado y representante de Reino lo detuvo.

\- ¡Déjalos! Tienen asuntos que resolver a solas.

Cuando salieron al estacionamiento Kyoko se dirigió directo al auto de Reino, quien aún confundido y exitado (pues le encantaba ver a Kyoko así, aunque su vida corriera peligro) le abrió la puerta y se subió del otro lado.

\- ¿a donde vamos ? - pregunto casi asustado.

\- A nuestra casa a donde más!

Reino supuso que al departamento, se dispuso a conducir. En todo el camino no hablaron una sola palabra, el joven cantante la miraba por el rabillo del ojo sin atreverse a decir nada. La mirada de Kyoko aún denotaba un rastro de furia.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio, se estacionó en el lugar que le correspondía y se quedó sentado allí, no sabía que hacer, irse o quedarse, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar.

\- ¿por que no bajas? - la voz de Kyoko lo sorprendió de su lado asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla

\- Si, voy

Al cerrar la puerta la joven actriz se enfrentó a Reino

-¿ No se supone que no puedes besar a otras?

\- Yo no la estaba besando, ella me besaba a mi.

\- y ¿por qué lo permitiste?

\- ¿y que debía hacer? Tú solo me besas cuando estás ebria, y ahora que me das un poco más me abandonas.

\- ¿por eso lo permitiste?

\- creo que no fue claro lo que viste, quería desahacerme de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero creo que tú ya lo hiciste - farfulló Reino con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al recordar cómo lo había peleado su chica.

Kyoko lo tomo de la corbata para jalarlo hacia ella y sellar sus labios en un apasionado y hambriento beso.

\- solo besos ¿de acuerdo? - susurró la chica cuando se separó un momento a tomar aire.

\- Por mi está bien, y no estás ebria - contestó el peli plateado para volver a cubrir sus labios, en apasionados y calurosos besos.

Esa noche se besaron hasta que sus labios quedaron inchados y enrojecidos y finalmente les venció el sueño.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, he decidido que haré los capítulos más cortos y así podré publicar más seguido, besos a todos espero les siga gustando esta historia.**


	15. Solo necesitas inspiración

Al día siguiente Kyoko fue despertada con más besos, mientras se estiraba tratando de abrir los ojos.

\- Caperucita es hora de levantarse, tenemos que ir al estudio a ensayar la canción y con Misaky- San para tu vestuario.

Yashiro - San ya estaba esperando en el estudio se sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos, afilando aún más la mirada.

\- hola Yashiro- San, disculpe lo de ayer, había un malentendido que necesitábamos aclarar.

\- No, no te preocupes, pero veo que llegan juntos.

\- ¡Oh, bueno, si!, lo qué pasa, quedamos anoche. - contestó la joven nerviosa, cambiando el tema.

Miroku miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- veo que has regresado con tu dueña -

\- ¡Cállate! - farfulló Reino sonriendo. Era de notarse que estaba de un ánimo mucho mejor.

Reino pasó la canción a Kyoko para que la estudiara, mientras leía cada parte volteaba a ver a Reino de vez en vez con sorpresa.

\- pero que...

\- lo siento, me encontré un día a Fuwa Sho y me dijo que si lo que quería era el ángel de Fuwa nunca lo conseguiría , y pues me inspiró. Si estás en desacuerdo gravamos otra. - de excusó el joven cantante.

\- No, está bien grabaremos esta. - contestó la joven resuelta al escuchar que Fuwa seguia refiriéndose a ella como si fuera de su propiedad.

Terminaron los ensayos, Yashiro San aún esperaba por Kyoko.

\- ¡Yashiro San! - aún estás aquí ¿pasa algo?

\- ¡Oh, no ! Te estoy esperando para ver lo de tu vestuario para el video.

\- bu - bu - bueno, es que viva a ir con Reino, sabes el tiene unos conocidos que hicieron mi vestuario rojo.

\- ¿con Reino?, está bien que nos acompañe.

Todo el día Yashiro - San los siguió de un lado a otro, sin que Kyoko se pudiera deshacer de él, y aún tenían una cena con el padre de Reino, para hablarle sobre el asunto de Hanako - Chan.

\- Caperucita, tienes que decirle a este paso dormirá en medio de nosotros - susurró Reino a Kyoko mientras Yashiro estaba distraído.

\- pero ¿cómo?, no es el momento adecuado.

\- nunca será el momento adecuado.

\- Tu adelántate con tu padre una vez que me deje en el departamento me cambio y yo te alcanzó.

-¿Cómo?¿ ya sabe dónde vives?

\- La semana pasada insistió en pasar por mi y dejarme.

Aunque Reino acostumbraba pasar por Kyoko en la moto, por que sabía que a ella le encantaba ir en la moto, aveces hasta la dejaba conducir, ahora esperaba a que Yashiro - San la dejara y la recogiera en las mañanas, eso le molestaba tener que esconder la poca intimidad que habían logrado.

\- por lo menos a la fiesta hay que ir juntos. - replicaba Reino molesto-

\- Reino, ya hay medios del espectáculo que nos comienzan a relacionar.

\- Por favor eso no es verdad, cuando cambias tu cabello no te reconocen, es más entre personaje y personaje no se dan cuenta que eres la misma actriz, además la colaboración que vamos hacer y la presentación del video es el pretexto perfecto para llegar juntos. - suplicaba Reino, tomando por la cintura a Kyoko y besando su cuello.

\- De acuerdo, pero llegaremos con todos los Vie Gohul. ¿Por que tanta insistencia?

\- Por una vez no quiero esconder que estoy contigo. Aunque nadie lo sepa. Quiero llegar contigo del brazo sin escondernos - confesó Reino mientras acurrucaba su cara entre el cuello de la chica, volteándola de frente.

\- Kyoko ¿cómo sería si nos amáramos? - pregunto algo melancólico el cantante, sorprendiendo a la actriz.

\- posiblemente sería un desastre, solo yo te amaría o tú estarías con otra mujer, o te irías, las personas que amo siempre se van de mi lado, contestó la joven decepcionada, soltando u suspiro y correspondiendo al abrazo de Reino, recargando su cabeza en el pecho.

\- Entonces,...nunca me ames. - susurró el cantante cerca de su cabez, Kyoko estaba sorprendida, y a la vez, temerosa y feliz. ¿Eso quería decir que no quería alejarse nunca de ella?.

Llego el día de la entrega de premios a lo mejor del espectáculo, como en todos esos eventos primero habría una alfombra roja y después una pequeña recepción para pasar después a la premiación en un gran auditorio.

En la alfombra roja esperaban reporteros de todo el país, tratando de conseguir una entrevista.

Cuando llego Fuwa Sho, una orda de fans se abalanzó a las barreras de contención, tratando de conseguir un autógrafo. Los reporteros resistieron para poder conseguir una entrevista.

 _Reportero: Fuwa Sho unas palabras por favor._

 _Fuwa: hola como están_

 _Reportero: ¿cómo estás? ¿Piensas conseguir un premio este año?_

 _Fuwa: Espero que si, ha sido un año de mucho trabajo._

 _Reportero: no te sientes nervioso por tu rival musical Van Gohul._

 _Fuwa: no para nada, se ha demostrado, dónde hay talento y donde no lo hay._

 _Reportero: ¿que opinas de la sorpresa que tienen para hoy? Pues han anunciado que tienen una sorpresa._

 _Fuwa: ¿qué te puedo decir? Que lo sigan intentando._

 _Reportero: ¿que hay del amor Fuwa? ¿Ya hay alguien especial?_

 _Fuwa: no para nada, aún soy muy joven y quiero concentrarme en mi carrera._

 _Reportero: pues mucha suerte._

El siguiente en parecer fue Tsuruga Renen un smoking negro impecable, con solapas entrecruzadas y corbatín de moño en negro también. También con un gran número de seguidoras presentes.

 _Reportera: Tsuruga Ren es un gusto verte nuevamente este año, con que proyecto participas ahora._

 _Tsuruga: este año no participó vengo como invitado pues la película que estamos grabando no alcanzó a salir este año._

 _Reportera: desde tu papel como Caín Hel, nos dejaste sorprendidos._

 _Tsuruga Ren: si también para mi fue un reto ese papel._

 _Reportera: hay cierta rumor durante la filmación, se dice que te acompañaba una mujer quien actuaba como una hermana muy posesiva._

 _Tsuruga: si así fue, una compañera actriz que por órdenes de la agencia actuó de esa manera para darle más realismo al papel._

 _Reportera: pero se dice que pasaba los límites de la actuación, ¿será acaso que sobrepasó los sentimientos de Tsuruga Ren?_

 _Tsuruga Ren: No, como he dicho, fue una compañera actriz, una excelente actriz, ¡gracias!_

Corto inmediatamente la entrevista Tsuruga Ren.

En cuanto llego una limusina parecida más a una carroza funebre, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, pues era sabido quién saldría de ahí. En cuanto Reino se bajo, se volvió a la limusina para ayudar a bajar a una mujer, entonces una ráfaga de flashes de caras fotográficas comenzó a disparar hacia ellos.

El vocalista vestido con un smoking negro, una camisa roja sangre, más parecido al color vino, y una corbata en olanes negra, era un traje inspirado en la época victoriana, la joven salió de la limusina con un vestido del mismo tono que la camisa de Reino, entallado a su figura, sin mangas ni tirantes con un drapeado desde la parte baja del busto hasta medio muslo, en la parte de atrás se recogían olanes desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta caer en una sutil cola que arrastranba al piso, media espalda descubierta, y unos guantes de encaje hasta la muñeca daba la impresión de ser una versión moderna de un vestido de principios de siglo XX, su cabello recogido solo dejando caer unos cuantos caireles en la parte de atrás. Sin duda una pareja peculiar, atrás de ellos se bajaron los demás integrantes de la banda con trajes de estilo similar.

Los reporteros se empezaron a preguntarse quién era esa chica, hasta que algunonla reconoció, como la cantante con la que habían subido los videos de la fiesta de Takarada Lori.

-¡Oh ya se! Es Mogami Kyoko, la actriz que hizo de Mio y Natsu. - dijo uno de los reporteros cayendo en cuenta

\- Solo Kyoko desde hace unos meses ella pide que se le llame solo Kyoko.

Reino ofreció su brazo, la chica inmediatamente lo aceptó.

 _Reportero: ¡Vaya! Kyoko, vas muy bien acompañada._

 _Kyoko: así es, el día de hoy cinco chicos guapos me acompañan, debo ser la envidia de muchas._

 _Reportero: ya lo creo que si, ¿y a qué debemos está corte?_

 _Kyoko: lo sabrán más en la ceremonia no podemos adelantar nada._

 _Reportera: Reino ¿esperad algun premio esta noche?_

 _Reino: pues propiamente nosotros no, el video de "la diosa de la noche" está nominado como mejor video pero, no a la mejor canción._

 _Reportera: y vemos que no has podido soltar a la "Diosa de la noche" desde ese video -_ Dijo suspicazmente la joven al ver que, aunque ambos estaban siendo entrevistados con diferentes reporteros continuaban tomados de las manos.

 _Reino: ¿acaso no viste el video? -_ refutó el vocalista con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _Reportera: Fuwa Sho hizo referencia a que no le preocupa la gente sin talento ¿que opinas de eso?_

 _Reino: Aveces se tiene el talento, solo se necesita la inspiración -_ dijo con toda sinceridad mientras volteaba ver a su esposa.

 _Reportera: ¡wow! ¿Al parecer has encontrado esa fuente de inspiración?_

 _Reino: así es, adiós muchas gracias por la entrevista. -_ Corto el cantante antes de que dijera a todos que esa mujer era su esposa y que estaba pensando seriamente conservarla como tal.

Se detuvieron para un par de fotografías, Reino en todo momento sujetando a Kyoko de la cintura, mirando a las cámaras pero de vez en vez no podía evitar voltear a ver a la joven a su lado con una sonrisa de embobado enamorado. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de la mujercita a su lado, era natural que quisiera presumirla.

En la recepción, al evento se separaron un momento para saludar a las personas, Kyoko estaba observando una hermosa escultura de hielo, cuando una voz desagradablemente familiar se dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¡vaya, vaya, vaya! Así que ahora vienes con el enemigo.

Musitó Fuwa Sho hablándole por detrás, con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- Tu enemigo, no el mío hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias. - replicó la muchacha con tranquilidad volteando a encararlo.

\- y ¿mira que si las arreglaron?. Se lo que hiciste y probare que todo es una farsa. - farfulló con frialdad y resolución e la voz.

-no se de que estás hablando- Kyoko negó poniéndose algo nerviosa.

\- Se que cambiaste tu apellido para que tu madre no te enviara a Kioto, y la única manera de hacerlo era casándote.

\- Creo que vez demasiada televisión.

\- lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo lo convenciste para hacer tal cosa? Y ¿qué pasó con tu caballero de brillante armadura ? ¿Por que tú Senpai no te ayudo con esto? Y tuviste que ir con el diablo? - sus palabras fueron como una puñalada directo al corazón, no pudo hacer más que darle la espalda, para que no viera su rostro compungido.

\- ¡Oh ya veo! Sucedió algo con ese hombre y no lo sabe. Como sea, se que eres demasiado puritana como para haber consumado ese matrimonio, probare que es falso.

\- No estes tan seguro! - exclamó Kyoko volteándose a verlo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona, marchándose. La sonrisa de burla de Fuwa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro - ¡ No, no juegues con migo!

Pensó para si.

 **Como dije capítulos más cortos pero más seguidos besos a todos**


	16. I wish had an Angel

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Skip beat ni las canciones de Nightwish me pertenecen hago esto por entretenimiento. Por favor escuchen la canción I wish had an angel de Nigthwish**

Kyoko se apartó a un lugar solitario de la sala, buscando a Reino, últimamente solo con él se sentía a gusto. En lugar de eso se encontró a Tsuruga - Ren, dando un pequeño salto del susto. A diferencia de la última vez, que lo vio, donde parecía más dócil, ahora su mirada era helada con un aire de furia que estaba tratando controlar.

\- No creo que haya sido conveniente que vinieras con él. Hasta donde tengo entendido era tu acosador, y ahora te exhibes con él como si fueran algo más. - susurró el actor, disimulando tranquilidad, pero sus palabras eran frías, y cortantes, ¿donde estaba esa sonrisa falsa ? Nunca lo había visto así siempre disimulaba una caballerosidad imprcable.

\- ¡acosador, senpai, caballero, príncipe o demonio! ¡Qué más da!, la gente nunca es lo que parece, ni dice lo que piensa, mienten y engañan con una sonrisa. Las madres no son todas dulces y amorosas ni todos los príncipes vienen al rescatarte ¿No lo crees? . Confirme que no puedo creer en lo que veo y que las apariencias son solo eso... apariencias. Hasta el día de hoy solo el diablo me ha dicho la verdad.

Tsuruga Ren no podía creer que estuviera hablando con la dulce e inocente Kyoko, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto cinísmo y sarcasmo ? Ella nunca le había hablado así. Sus ojos se se abrieron como platos, se había quedado sin palabras.

Kyoko le lanzó una mirada de resignación y se fue, pero esta vez había sido diferente, esta vez no había sentido el dolor punzante en su pecho. Caminando hacia ella ya venía Reino, la había estado buscando, lo tomo del brazo y se fueron entre la multitud de artistas.

Mientras caminaban el asistente del productor del evento los encaro, se veía ansioso y algo asustado.

-¡ aaaah los he estado buscando! ¿podrían venir un momento?

El asistente los condujo hacia uno de los pasillos atrás del escenario principal.

\- productor Hirasawa, los he traído. Dijo el muchacho asustadizo, un hombre mayor volteó a verlos, ansiosamente se dirigió a ellos con su mejor sonrisa.

\- Jóvenes lamentó mucho llamarlos así, pero son mi única salvación, la reciente estrella del K-pop Joong Ming había confirmado para cerrar el evento del día de hoy, y me acaba de avisar que no vendrá.

Mi asistente me confesos que se coló en la fiesta de Takarada Lori, los vió cantar, me enseñó lo que grabó en su celular¡es genial,! ¿podrían cerrar el evento de hoy?

Kyoko y Reino se miraron extrañados, sin saber que contestar.

\- Pero no traemos los instrumentos la banda no está preparada. - replicó el joven vocalista.

\- tenemos una banda que estará tocando para los demás artistas que se presentan.

\- y ¿que canción quiere que interpretemos para cerrar? Pregunto Kyoko curiosa

\- Muchachos, por cómo vienen vestidos, estoy seguro que el fantasma de la ópera quedará perfecta.

Los dos jóvenes se volteaban a ver dudosos.

\- Por favor muchachos será perfecto confirmaran su colaboración para el álbum que están preparando. Tengan piedad de mí, estamos en vivo en televisión nacional, son mi ultima esperanza - suplicaba el productor

Kyoko miro a Reino y asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo presentaremos el último número pero necesitamos a la banda, principalmente a Miroku en los teclados. - musitó el joven peli plateado

\- Si, si de acuerdo.

Al fin había comenzado la entrega de premios. Fuwa ya había ganado mejor Álbum del año, era el turno de presentar el mejor video del año,

Presentador: antes de pasar al siguiente premio, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes, el nuevo video de uno de los nominados, Vie Gohul, donde nos presentan su más nuevo material del álbum que están preparando en colaboración con la cantante y actriz Kyoto.

En todo el auditorio se escucharon murmuros, solo Fuwa Sho no dijo nada, solo se sintió caer la temperatura a su alrededor.

Quitaron las luces de auditoría y la pantalla gigante comenzó a reproducir el video, aparecía Kyoko vestida de negro al estilo Setsu, liderando la banda junto co Reino en la guitarra y los dos a coro comenzaron las estrofas

 _I wish I had an angel /_

 _For one moment of love / I wish I had your angel /_ _I wish I had your Angel tonight_

 _( Yo deseo tener un Ángel para un momento de amor. Yo deseo deseo tener a tú Ángel para un momento de amor. Deseo tener a tú Ángel esta noche )_

En cuanto Fuwa - Sho escucho esta primera estrofa supo que la canción era para él.

El rugido de la guitarras y la batería detonaron en el auditorio.

La escena cambio, se veía a Reino en un río, mientras una luz lo cegaba, al caminar por el bosque, hacia la luz, se encontraba Kyoko vestida con una toga blanca, con bordados de oro y dos alas blancas sobresalían de su espalda, su cabello largo y rubio caía sobre sus hombros, y la tela que arrastraba de su vestuario hacia ondas al viento. La visión de Reino se agudizó y una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en sus labios, así transcurría la escena mientras Kyoko cantaba:

 _Deep into a dying day / took a step outside an innocent heart/ Prepare to hate me fall when I may/ This night will hurt you like never before/_

( plantado en un día agonizante. Me aparte de un corazón inocente. Prepárate para odiarme profundamente. Esta noche te dolerá como nunca.)

La escena vuelve a cambiar a Kyoko cantando con la banda.

La siguiente estrofa Reino la cantaba mientras tocaba la guitarra mirando directamente a la cámara, dirigiendo sus palabras y su mirada como si estuviera viendo a la persona por l cuál escribió esta canción

 _I wish I had an angel / For one moment of love/ I wish I had your angel/ Your Virgin Mary undone/ Tu virgen Maria deshecha._

( Yo deseo tener un Ángel para un momento de pasión, deseo tener a tú Ángel, tu vierten María desecha )

Fuwa Sho podía sentir esas palabras como agujas en su interior, un Aura negra había sobrepasado el ambiente a su alrededor

En el video Cambia la escena otra vez al bosque, donde Reino seduce a Kyoko, con acercamientos a las manos de él, con las uñas negras acariciando la tersa y blan ca piel de los brazos de ella, su nariz olfateando su cuello y sus cabello, finalmente tomándola por la cintura.

Mientras esa escena ocurre cantan Kyoko y Reino:

Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust

 _I wish I had your angel tonight/_

( Estoy enamorada de mi lujuria, quemando alas de Ángel has hacerlas cenizas, deseo tener a tú Ángel esta noche)

La escena mostraba acercamientos a la carnosidad de los labios de la chica, a su figura mientras está sentada en una roca envuelta en esa túnica blanca y finalmente un acercamiento a sus ojos suplicantes de deseo y lujuria, mientras ella canta:

 _Im going down so frail n cruel / Drunken disguise changes all the rules/_

 _Old loves they die hard/ Old lies they die harder/ viejas mentiras mueren aún más difícilmente_.

( me estoy deprimiendo de una manera tan frágil y cruel, la máscara de la ebriedad cambia todas las reglas.

Viejos amores mueren difícilmente, viejas mentiras mueren aún más difícilmente)

La escena cambia otra vez, a donde está tocando la banda

Canta Reino

 _I wish I had an angel /_

 _For one moment of love/ I wish I had your angel/ Your Virgin Mary undone/_

 _Deseo tener un Ángel para un momento de amor. Yo deseo tú Ángel_ _Tu virgen Maria deshecha._

Cambia la imagen del video, solo se ven las manos con las uñas negras de Reino pasando por su ropa blanca, haciendo un contraste que erizaba la piel, no se ve nada explícito, pero sus acercamientos dan a entender caricias y besos hasta que súbitamente Reino toma las alas y las convierte en cenizas, cerrando en un abrazo apasionado.

Mientras cantan Kyoko y Reino:

 _Im in love with my lust / Burning atngelwings to dust/I wish I had your angel tonight/_

 _Estoy enamorada de mi lujuria, quemando alas de Ángel has hacerlas cenizas deseo tene a tú Angel esta noche._

Cambia la escena a un Solitario de Reino, el rugido de su voz suena como un reclamo al viento.

 _reatest thrill/ Not to kill/ But to have the prize of the night/ / Hypocrite Wannabe friend / 13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!/_

 _la más grande emoción_ _no para matar_ _pero para tener el premio de esta noche hipócrita_ _quieres ser mi amigo_ _décimo tercer discípulo quien me traicionó por nada_

La siguiente escena muestra a una sensual Kyoko retorciéndose entre unas sábanas blancas

Last dance, first kiss / Your touch my bliss Beauty always comes with dark thoughts /

el siguiente baile, el primer beso / Tu toque y mi gracia la belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros

En la ultima estrofa con diferentes acercamientos se ve al Ángel sin alas gateando sensualmente hacia Reino que está medio recostado entre sábanas blancas vestido totalmente de negro.

 _I wish I had an angel /For one moment of love/ I wish I had your angel/ Your Virgin Mary undone/_

El video termina con Reino de espaldas sosteniendo al Ángel en un abrazo, la cara de la chica se ve claramente entre el ángulo de su cuello y su hombro, mientas lo sujeta con ambas manos de los hombros, una mirada perversa y lujuriosa cierra en close up.

Continuará...


	17. Premios

El auditorio reventó en aplausos, la canción era buena y el video tenía mucho contenido visual atractivo, además que la química que había entre Reino y Kyoko se transmitía através de las pantallas, había deseo, complicidad, magia. La pasión y el placer que emanaba su contacto la podía sentir el público, todos podían notar esa aura de deseo que había entre los protagonistas incluyendo a Fuwa Sho y Tsuruga Ren. Que no estaban nada complacidos.

Fuwa Sho apretaba los puños sobre el posabrasos de la butaca del auditorio, sus palmas ya estaban blancas de tanto apretar - "ese maldito, hizo una cancion sobre lo que le dije" - pensaba apretando los dientes

Aún con los aplausos del público los presentadores comenzaron a hablar:

\- ¡wow! Que buen video, no es de extrañar que estén nominados.

\- realmente si, hay muy buena química entre estos dos artistas, y es por ello que uno de los videos nominados es " la Diosa de la noche" . Se presenta también fragmento de los otros dos nominados.

La presentadora se prepara para anunciar al ganador.

\- y el ganador es "La diosa de la noche"

El productor y el director subieron a recibir el premio. En su discurso agradecieron al equipo y a la confianza de los Vie Gohul para realizarlo, pero el director tenía algo más que decir.

\- Hacer este video abrió mis expectativas, realmente fue... "mágico" y agradezco a la señorita Kyoko por ampliar esta visión.

En las pantallas aparece la toma de Kyoko, sentada junto a Reino y el resto de la banda, solo asiente con la cabeza, Mientras Reino la mira con orgullo.

-Fuwa Sho está apunto de reventar en su asiento, ¿por que parece que se llevan muy bien? Se ven...¿enamorados? No, no puede ser, dejará de pensar en tonterías, no puede dejar de pensar que él es el que provocó ese acercamiento entre ellos.

Presentadores:

\- Y ahora la terna a mejor actriz antagónica:

Kinomoto Asuka por su papel de

Y por último Kyoko por su papel de Mio en Dark Moon.

Aunque la joven actriz sabia que estaba nominada, no ponía muchas esperanzas en ganar, a pesar de ello se tomó con fuerza a la mano de Reino.

Nerviosamente los presentadores abrieron el sobre nerviosamente

\- el premio es para Kyoko, por su papel de Mio. Anunciaron al unísono.

Kyoko se quedó pasmada en su lugar, por un momento pensó que no había escuchado bien, no procesaba la información que acababa de escuchar, hasta que una suave mano le tocó el hombro.

\- ¡Si!, Dijeron tu nombre, ¡ya despierta!. Susurró Reino cerca de su oído y siguió aplaudiendo de pie, ayudándola a levantarse.

La chica camino hacia el escenario aún sorprendida.

\- ¡Wow! Realmente no me lo esperaba, pues compitiendo con dos actrices tan competentes y reconocidas, no se que decir, agradezco al directo Ogata San por aceptarme y confiar en mi para este proyecto y a la gente que me aconsejo y me apoyo- dijo ante el micrófono, dando dos pasos hacia atrás hizo una reverencia para agradecer una vez más.

La noche fue un éxito para Kyoko, también ganó el premio a actriz revelación, y lo recibió igual de sorprendida que el primero, y al igual que en anterior agradeció a las personas que la han apoyado para ser actriz en esta ocasión a Takarada Lorinpor darle la oportunidad.

Kyoko ya no se sentó en su butaca, espero atrás del escenario, mientras los demás integrantes de la banda llegaba a cuenta gotas y afinaban los detalles de la presentación improvisada.

Situación que no pasó desapersivida por Fuwa Sho, quien empezó a inquietarse, primero por no ver a la chica regresar a sentarse y luego por ver cómo cada integrante de la banda se levantaba y se iba.

Después de unos minutos no podía más con su curiosidad, pero cuando estaba apunto de levantarse, los presentadores anunciaron la "sorpresa" (improvisada) para el cierre del evento.

La cortina del escenario se abrió dejando ver a una luz una chica de piel nívea y mirada inocente, con su vestido estilo Victoriano en color rojo satin, sosteniendo el micrófono con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, daba la Impresión de estar orando, suplicando al cielo una redención a los pecados.

En cuanto la imagen de Kyoko se iluminó en el escenario, Fuwa Sho volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

Miroku fue iluminado con otra luz dirigida en el órgano al comenzar con las primeras notas, la chica puso el micrófono a la altura de su boca y comenzó a cantar con la mirada al cielo.

In sleep he sang to meIn dreams he cameThat voice which calls to meAnd speaks my nameAnd do I dream againFor now I findThe Phantom of the opera is thereInside my mind _( mientras dormía el me canto_

 _En los sueños el vino_

 _Esa voz que me llama_

 _Y dijo mi nombre_

 _Y me hizo soñar otra vez_

 _Por ahora lo encontré_

 _El fantasma de la ópera está aquí_

 _Dentro de mi mente)_

Al terminar su estrofa, entra Reino caminando de entre las sombras por detrás de ella, en su traje negro con una corbata de encajes , más que un fantasma daba la impresión de ser un vampiro de las novelas clásicas, comienzo su canto con la voz gruesa, poderosa y ansiosa, mientras sus largos dedos que sobresalían del terminado de olanes de su camisa gótica, se posaban en la clavícula de la chica desde atrás, sus negras uñas parecían piedras de jade adornando su piel nívea.

[Reino]

Sing once again with me

Our strange due

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

and though you turn from me

To glance behindThe Phantom of the opera is there

Inside your mind

 _(canta una vez más para mi_

 _Nuestro extraño dueto_

 _Mi poder sobre ti_

 _Crece aún más_

 _Y aunque te apartes de mi_

 _Para mirar atrás_

 _El fantasma de la ópera está aquí_

 _Dentro de tu mente)_

Para la siguiente estrofa Kyoko se volteó para tenerlo de frente y mientras acariciaba su rostro cantaba :

[kyoko]

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear I am the mask you wear

 _Quienes vieron tu rostro_

 _Terror sintieron_

 _Yo soy la máscara que usas_

[Reino ]

It's me they hear

Es ami a quien oyen

Reino y Kyoko se voltean hacia el público para continuar con la melodía

[TOGETHER]

My/your spirit and your/my voiceIn one combined

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside your/my mind

 _(Mi/tu espíritu y tu / mi voz_

 _En una combinación_

 _El fantasma de la ópera está aquí_

 _Dentro de tu mente / en mi mente_

 _Opera... Beware the Phantom of the opera)_

[Reino]

In all your phantasiesYou always knewThat man and mystery

En tus fantasías siempre conociste al hombre y al misterio .

[KYoko]Were both in you

[TOGETHER]

And in this labyrinth

Where night is blindThe phantom of the opera is there/hereInside your/my mind

[Reino ]Sing my Angel of music!!Sing, my Angel!!!!

Termina la canción con las vocalizaciones de Kyoko, el público estalla en aplausos, muchos de los asistentes habían estado también, en aquella memorable fiesta, y si en aquella ocasión había sido una delicia escucharlos, ahora en un auditorio, y parecían estar carácterizados como el Fantasma y Christine, esta vez fue todo un placer, tenían más que una química entre ellos, era simplemente magico verlos juntos.

Sin más complicaciones y con el eterno agradecimiento de los organizadores, el evento terminó sin más complicaciones.

Cuando se preparaban para salir Reino fue llamado por un productor, estaba pensando seriamente montar en escena "el fantasma de ópera" Kyoko lo estaba esperando cerca de una salida de emergencia, cuando de pronto sintió un Aura extraña cerca de ella, en cuanto intento voltear fue tomada del brazo y jalada hacia la salida de emergencia, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

 **Muchas gracias por aún seguir la historia, de verdad quiero más tiempo para escribir, les mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por continuar leyendo me dan ánimos cuando estoy apunto de dejar todo tirado!**


	18. Loco enamorado

La fuerza con que la tomaban del brazo asusto a Kyoko, nunca espero verse en esa situacion, queria gritar, defenderse, tratar de soltarse, pero simplemente la palabras no salían de su boca, la luz cegadora de las luces de las salidas de emergencia, le impedían enfocar de quien se trataba, solo podía notar que era un hombre mucho más alto que ella.

Después de bajar un par de escalones, tuvo valor para gritar ¡basta, basta, suéltame! -Y soltarse búscame te del agarre que había dejado unas marcas rojas en su brazo.

Aquel hombre le dio la cara al fin, por estar unos escalones más arriba que el pudo verlo de frente.

\- ¿Tsuruga Ren? - pregunto sin podérselo creer, su mirada era oscura, sentía que la quemaba con la furia contenida else su ser, jamás lo había visto así.

\- Creo que he visto suficiente, te llevaré a tu casa - farfulló tomándola nuevamente de la muñeca - dime donde vives ahora.

\- Disculpe, eso no es de su incumbencia, y me iré con quien llegue, ¡gracias!, - soltó la chica con sarcasmo mientras forcejeaba el agarre de la muñeca, y Tsuruga - Ren lograba arrastrarla dos escalones más.

\- No es correcto que te exhibas con ese tipo, se puede prestar a que se piense que son algo más, desde ese extraño video, no has dejado de hacer ese tipo de cosas con él. - farfulló el actor apuntó de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, al recordar las escenas que acababa de ver en el video, no solo tenía que imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre, lo ¡podía ver! en esos videos tan sugestivos. Tenía que ponerle un alto en ese momento, y si robársela era la solución pues lo haría.

\- Eso tampoco es asunto suyo - replicó la chica resistiéndose a ser arrastrada hacia la salida.

De pronto la puerta por la que entraron es abierta por Reino, estaba buscando a Kyoko, al verla escena, la temperatura a su alrededor bajo a cero grados, su aura oscurecida, por uno de sus demonios al que Kyoko nunca había sentido, se erizaron los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y un escalofrío helado le recorrió el cuerpo.

Con una calma escalofriante finalmente dijo:

\- te suplico sueltes a mi ...

\- ¡Reino! - lo interrumpió la joven actriz antes de poder terminar la frase, la mirada de él cambio por una de asombro e incredulidad, ¿tan importante era él aún?, ¿aún lo amaba?, podía verse una sombra de decepción y melancolía .

\- ... a mi acompañante - repuso el cantante - ha sido la gran sorpresa de esta noche, comprenderás que muchos reporteros esperan a que salga.

Tsuruga Ren también pudo sentir esa aura fría a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta aflojó el agarre de Kyoko quien aprovechó para subir corriendo los escalones y tomar el brazo de Reino, como buscando protección, y ahora el sorprendido fue él, de que la chica hubiera fisgado refugio de él en los brazos de Reino.

Sin decir más Reino la tomo de la mano y salió con ella de las escaleras de emergencia, sin decir nada, hacia la ententrada principal, y como lo había dicho una multitud de flashes y reporteros la estaban esperando.

Se subieron al mismo auto en que llegaron con el resto de la banda, y un silencio sepulcral se instaló, todos los integrantes de la banda sabían que algo había pasado, y voltean a ver a Miroku buscando una respuesta, ¿que pudo haber pasado en los minutos en que salieron del auditorio?

Cuando llegaron a casa el silencio seguía, Kyoko no entendía por qué, nunca había sentido ese "demonio" de Reino tan grande y enfurecido, se sentía culpable sin saber por qué.

Reino se quitó la chaqueta, se desabotonó la camisa y saco una copa que llenó de vino tinto, se sentó en ese sillón extraño que parecía sacado de la misma mansión de Drácula, y que hace meses no usaba, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en los lados del sillón, se sentó a contemplar el horizonte. Necesitaba meditar lo que le había pasado pues el también estaba extrañado por ese sentimiento que le causaba furia y a la vez un gran dolor en el pecho.

Kyoko se quedó observándolo en la puerta sin moverse, Reino ya ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Le dolía verlo así no sabía por qué pero sentía que era su culpa, contento que se veía cuando se fueron ¿que había pasado? ¿Era por el incidente de Tsuruga Ren ? . Sin pensarlo más solo se fue a su cuarto.

Después de terminar su vino Reino lo había comprendido, ese demonio tan grande que lo estaba ahogando eran ¡celos! Estaba tan celoso de Tsuruga Ren, de si aún le importara a ella, de que aún sintiera algo por él, que la punzada en su pecho lo estaba asfixiando, y todo esto solo lo llevo a una conclusión, si sentía tantos celos es por que estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica y tenía miedo de perderla. Una sonrisa de ironía surcó sus labios mientras llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios sin darse cuenta que ya estaba vacía.

Abrió otra botella de vino, ¿que hacer ahora? ¿El fue el que le dijo que lo esperara que la amara? Èl era quien pensó que no podía enamorarse y ahora estaba locamente enamorado, y ella... ella amaba a otro ¿que debía hacer, forzarla? ¿Nunca darle el divorcio?

Con el alcohol en la sangre entró a la habitación se quitó la camisa, se acostó a un lado de la chica para abrazarla la abrazo tan fuerte que la despertó, Kyoko se volteó sobre la cama para encararlo, vio su rostro descompuesto y lo acarició con una mano.

\- ¿estás bien ? - pregunto la chica tímidamente. Para después recibir un beso apasionado, hambriento y a la vez suplicante.

-No, ... ¿aún lo amas ?. Kyoko se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta, ¿era eso? ¿Era por que pensaba que amaba a Tsuruga Ren?

\- No lo se... pero ya no duele tanto, ahora duerme. - contestó la joven dándole un candido beso en los labios tomando la manta para taparlo y acomodarse en sus brazos.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Tsuruga - Ren estaba ansioso preguntándose mil cosas acerca de esa noche, sentado en el sofa de su casa, con la mirada perdida en la tele viendo los videos en los que había participado Kyoko y la serie, ya se había terminado tras botellas de vino, cuando puso el video "la diosa de la noche" ese maldito video que decía todo y a la vez nada, cuando Kyoko toca con sus labios los de Reino, no lo soporta más y arroja la botella de vino a la tele.

\- te recuperar de alguna manera, si no puedo como Tsuruga Ren, lo haré como Kuon Hirusi. Farfulló el hombre borracho.

Al siguiente día lo primero Yashiro tocaba el timbre de su departamento sin obtener respuesta, hasta que al fin después de tanta incistencia un Tusura - Ren despeinado, desaliñado y al parecer aún medio dormido, abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Pregunto Yashiro sin salir de su asombro, ¡ese hombre la imagen de la elegancia en ese estado!

\- No tuve una buena noche - contestó a regañadientes dejando pasar a Yashiro, quien se que helado al ver la pantalla de televisión destruida y varias botellas de vino regadas por todo el departamento.

\- ¿malas críticas ? - farfulló Yashiro señalando la tele.

-Yashiro, tú has estado cerca de Kyoko las últimas semanas, ¿no es así? - pregunto cambiando abruptamente de tema, sirviéndose nuevamente una copa de vino.

\- si, se puede decir que si, - contestó Yshiro levantando algunas de las botellas.

\- ¿y la has visto cerca de Reino?

\- ¡Uf, todo el tiempo!- contestó El manager sin pensar, se dio cuenta de su error cuando sintió un aura fría acercándose a él, cuando volteó ya tenia a Ren de frente de él, con la mirada ensombrecida.

\- ¿a que te refieres con todo el tiempo? - ordenaba respuestas con la mirada y el pobre manager intimidado, no le quedó más remedio que responder.

\- Bu - bu - bueno es normal van a grabar un álbum juntos y con ello varios videos y presentaciones juntos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Van a trabajar juntos ?

\- pues si, Kyoko insistió en aceptar todos los trabajos con los Vie Gohu, dijo que le debía un favor a Reino, y tienen trabajo juntos como para un año

\- ¿Qué ? ¿Un año? ¿Un favor ? - repetía sin poder entender toda la información que le había dicho Yashiro.

\- ¿y Por que lo permitiste? - reclama Ren encolerizado.

\- ¿como que por qué lo permití? Ella lo decidió y acaso ¿no has visto los millones de reproducciones que tienen sus videos con Reino?, tampoco me gusto mucho la idea pero hablando comercialmente, ha sido una buena decisión la ha lanzado a la fama.

Ren se quedó pensando un momento y volvió a sentarse en el sofá pensativo.

\- y cuando dices que son muy cercanos ¿por que lo dices ? - pregunto el actor ya más relajado.

\- Bueno aveces llegan juntos, aveces se van juntos, en ocasiones me da la impresión que me ocultan algo, ellos y ese abogado - representante de Reino.

\- ¿algo como que ?

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.

Kyoko se despertó al tratar de encontrar a Reino éntre las sábanas, pero el ya no estaba, por el contrario al salir de la habitación había un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, en la pequeña tarjeta de podía leer _" felicidades por tu éxito, Caperucita"_ una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kyoko, nadie le había regalado flores... bueno esa vez que Fuwa Sho le llevo al set no cuenta.


	19. Chapter 19 ¡Ten Calma!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, hago esto por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Era temprano en la mañana y Reino ya no estaba, cuando salía así niña sabía donde se metía, eso la exasperaba, la noche anterior había estado muy extraño, parecía ... ¿celoso?, - No, no, no puede ser - pensó Kyoko mientras sacudía la cabeza en negación, decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosa e ir al estudio de grabación pues ese día tenía llamado.

En cada descanso revisaba su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Reino pero no había nada. Estaba algo decepcionada de ello.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir noto el bullicio de la gente del sataff principalmente de las mujeres que se asomaban por las ventanas.

\- ¿quién es el?

\- ¿por qué vendría ?

\- Se ve tan guapo a pesar de los lentes que cubren su rostro.

Era los comentarios que Kyoko escuchaba, pero no les dio importancia y siguió caminando, cuando noto que el enjambre de mujeres dejaba las ventanas y se acercaban hacia el pasillo de la entrada principal, cuando dirigió su vista a la puesta vio entrando a Reino en su atuendo de motociclista, con sus gafas de so estilo aviador, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, su corazón latía muy rápido, se puso tan nerviosa que no pudo dar un paso más, Reino la ubicó con la mirada y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¡ Hola! Vine por ti para cenar fuera, hay que celebrar tu triunfo. - murmuró el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿porque has venido?, todo mundo nos está viendo, habrá sospechas - susurro la joven muy cerca de él tratando de disimular que en realidad estaba muy feliz de verlo.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Que más da? Te dejare conducir - susurró el joven mientras le lanzaba una mirada tentadora.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - Contesto la chica mientras aceptaba su mano, sin darse cuenta, como un reflejo involuntario, ocasionado los murmullos de las féminas alrededor.

\- ¡vaya!, interesante - murmuraba un hombre a sus espaldas mientras le tomaba una foto de ellos dos saliendo de la mano.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, se bajo de la moto un tambaleante Reino mareado, tembloroso y con nauseas, reconsideraría la idea de dejarla conducir para convencerla de acompañarlo, esa chica no media la velocidad con la que conducía. Por el contrario, Kyoko estaba de lo más feliz, el resabio del sentido de libertad que tenía cuando el peli plateado la dejaba conducir era inigualable. Tomo a Reíno de la mano para conducirlo a al entrada del restaurante.

Se dirigían por las escaleras del edificio, cuando una voz muy familiar y algo molesta en los últimos días resonaba atrás de ellos.

\- ¡¿Reino, Kyoko?!¡¿Qué hacen aquí? ...¿los dos , mmm juntos?, preguntaba pausadamente el hombre algo sorprendido por verlos ahí.

\- ¡Yashiro - San! - exclamo Kyoko sorprendida, pero antes de que pudieran inventar una excusa otra voz sonó a su derecha.

\- ¿ pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Saito - San? ¡que agradable coincidencia! - farfullaba el hombre a su guardaespaldas.

\- Pa...Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí? - titubeaba al decir Reino, definitivamente esto sería un desastre tenían que buscar la forma de salir de este aprieto.

\- Tenía una cita de negocios, pero me acaban de avisar que se cancela -

\- Ami me sucedió lo mismo, me encontraría con un amigo, pero no pudo llegar - comentaba Yashiro.

\- ¿Quién es él ? - pregunto el padre de Reino.

\- ¡Oh, él es el representante de Kyoko padre, el señor Yashiro Yukito; El es mi padre Yashiro

\- ¡oh! es un honor conocerlo señor - contesto Yashiro muy educadamente haciendo una inclinación.

\- Así que usted es uno de los responsables, del éxito de Kyoko, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con su carrera, aún así lo felicito. - Contesto el corpulento hombre. dejando sorprendido a Yashiro ¿por qué deberá importarle a lo que se dedique Kyoko? pensaba para si mismo, sin atreverse a preguntar, no quería ser imprudente.

\- ¿ y ustedes que hacen por aquí? - pregunto Yashiro impaciente.

\- Bu, bu bueno, venimos a ... - Kyoko no lograba hilar palabras.

\- Invite a Kyoko a celebrar su éxito en los premios a lo mejor del espectáculo. - contesto Reino al ver que la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa.

\- ¡Bueno ¿podemos unirnos a ustedes ya que nos han dejado plantado? verdad Señor Yashiro - dijo el padre de Reino con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¡Oh, si! sería un honor poder acompañarlos. - contesto apresuradamente Yashiro.

Sin otra alternativa pasaron los cinco, incluyendo al guardaespaldas del padre de Reino, Saito San, a una mesa del restaurante, el señor Hirashi, insistió en pedir el mejor vino, pues esa noche invitaba él.

\- Pequeña Kyoko el día de hoy has estado muy callada, no sueles ser tan silenciosa ¿Estas bien algo te ocurre? - pregunto el hombre mayor, ya con unas copas de mas, y con mucha familiaridad.

\- ¿Cómo, ustedes se conocen ? ¿ se ven seguido ? - pregunto Yashiro intrigado, mientras Kyoko comenzaba a sudar por la tensión.

\- Tampoco has probado tu vino, ¿estas enferma? ...¡oh! ¡¿será acaso que al fin me van hacer abuelo ustedes dos?! - Kyoko sintió desfallecer, cuando Yashiro escupió todo el vino que tenia en la boca y casi se desmaya.

\- ¡¿Abuelo?! ¡¿ustedes dos?! ¡¿por qué?! - bombardeo con preguntas, la voz le temblaba y el color se le había ido por completo de la cara mientras miraba azorado a Kyoko esperando respuestas.

\- Te dije que se lo tendrías que decir tarde o temprano - murmuraba tranquilamente Reino mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino. - Kyoko dio un suspiro, resignada pues el joven cantante tenía razón tendría que decírselo, así que no tenía más caso fingir.

\- ¡No padre! no va hacer abuelo, solo que la última vez que tome vino no me fue tan bien- contesto con paciencia Kyoko hablándole como solía hacerlo, pues desde que supo que era esposa de Reino le pidió que lo llamara padre, después volteo a ver a Yashiro y lo tomo de una mano, para tratar de calmarlo

\- ¿Pa.. padre? - repitió Yashiro con la voz temblorosa.

\- Yashiro... tienes que tomarlo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? ... estoy casada, Reino es mi esposo.

\- ¡¿Queeeeeee?! - grito el manager para después desmayarse.

\- Creo que no lo supo tomar con calma - exclamo el peli plateado con sarcasmo.

Yashiro abría poco a poco los ojos mientras enfocaba a Kyoko que discutía con alguien, a quien no distinguía bien.

\- te dije que no sabría manejarlo, que debíamos esperar mas para decircelo. -

\- ¡diablos! ¿cómo sabría que lo tomaría así? ya es un hombre adulto, no debería tomarlo así, además ¿es tan malo que yo sea tu esposo? - replicaba Reino mientras la chica lo miraba con perplejidad.

\- Kyoko, tuve un sueño muy gracioso, soñé que decías que estabas casada con el Beagle, creo que bebí demasiado- murmuraba el manager tratando de incorporarse.

-¿Beagle?, disculpa amigo, pero la única que me puede llamar así es mi esposa - refunfuño Reino suspicaz, ocasionando otro grito de Yashiro.

\- No fue un sueño, no fue un sueño - gritaba Reino captando la atención de la gente del guardaropa, pues lo habían metido ahí para que se recuperara.

\- debes calmarte y te lo explicare todo -

\- calmado, calmado, estoy calmado, ¿desde cuando? -

\- desde hace 10 meses, no podemos decir nada por que queremos evitar los malos comentarios de los periodistas y los medios, además de que le quitaría fans a Reino.

Kyoko trato de explicar según o acordado todo a Yashiro, todo lo que debía saber, lo que debía creer, que estaban enamorados, pero de lo que Kyoko o se habia dado cuenta es que ya no era tan difícil de creer.

* * *

Mientras la chica acompañana a Yashiro a su auto, Reino se quedaba hablando un poco mas atrás hablando con su padre y con Saito - San.

\- Reino, estaba hoy esperando al padre de Hanako - Chan, para tratar de negociar el rompimiento que tuviste con su hija. - Comentaba en tono serio, el señor Hirashi.

\- Padre Yo jamás acepte ese compromiso, y lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, y no hago esto por fastidiarte, he llegado apreciar a tu esposa, es una chica con chispa, y precisamente estoy preocupado por ella, tenemos que llegar a una negociación.

El padre de Reino no había terminado de hablar, cuando una camioneta blanca se estaciono bruscamente frente a Yashiro y Kyoko, abriendo sus puertas y metiendolos a ambos adentro, dando marcha bruscamente.

En cuanto el joven peli plateado vio esto echo a correr hacia su moto, Saito - San lo detuvo por un momento, para darle un transmisor y alcanzarlo con el resto del clan, inmediatamente se puso en marcha en su moto, la había perdido de vista, comenzó a sentirse desesperado cuando sintió la suave fragancia a cereza y canela, que desprendía la piel de Kyoko ¿podía seguir su olor? ¿Cómo era posible?, tal vez su apodo de Beagle no estaba tan errado.

Mientras tanto dentro de la camioneta, Kyoko y Yashiro, habían sido atados mientras una mujer los intimidaba.

\- ¡Ya no te vez tan feroz! pequeña mujercita, ¿me pregunto si le gustaras tanto a reino con una cicatriz que te atraviese el rostro? - amenazaba la mujer mientras jugaba con una navaja.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunto Yashiro. -

\- Es ... mmmm ¿cómo decirlo? la exprometida del hermano de Reino, pero como este murió, se autoproclamo ahora la prometida de Reino.

-¡Callate imbécil! - gritaba la mujer mientras golpeaba a Kyoko de una bofetada.

\- ¡que te sucede! - trataba de defender Yashiro.

\- ¡era Yo!, la que debía seguir con el clan del dragón dorado, un pequeño conejito como tú, ¿que descendencia puede ofrecer, al clan?, era mi derecho como única hija del clan del dragón negro.

\- Kyoko ¿de que esta hablando? - volvía a preguntar Yashiro.

\- Bueno, tal vez olvide comentarte que el padre de Reino es Hirashi Ryuuzaky - tomo solo algunos segundos para que Yashiro relacionara ese nombre, con el líder del clan mas poderoso de los Yakuzas, perdiendo nuevamente el color del rostro.

\- Y justo cuando creí que ya nada podría sorprenderme - murmuraba con voz temblorosa.

\- Nos están siguiendo - una voz desde el asiento del conductor gritaba a Hanako - Chan, quien se movía hacia el asiento de enfrente, cuando ella ya no estaba a la vista Kyoko logro soltarse de la cuerda.

\- ¿Cómo, cómo has hecho eso? - pregunto incredulo Yashiro.

\- trucos que me han enseñado los Yakuzas - dijo la chica guiñandole un ojo, mientras lo desataba a él también, para después levantarse y abrir la puerta lateral por donde la habían subido viendo a Reino en la moto que los seguía de cerca.

En cuanto Hanako se percato de esto, se hecho nuevamente hacia atrás dando un golpe a Kyoko arrojandola al otro extremo de la camioneta, pero esta vez la actriz se incorporo inmediatamente regresando el golpe ocasionando que Hanako cayera al suelo, habilmente saco una navaja de entre su bota derecha, la apuntaba directo a Kyoko cuando en un movimiento Kyoko tomo su muñeca la giro para que hanako soltara la navaja, mientras Yashiro gritaba como damisela en peligro.

Kyoko tomo a Hanako por la nuca y la estrello contra la pared de la camioneta dejandola mariada y fuera de combate por unos segundos.

Reino ya se había acercado a la puerta que Kyoko había abierto, con un rápido movimiento salto hacia dentro dejando que la moto se estrellara en el asfalto, para cuando entro Hanako se incorporaba y tomaba la navaja avalanzandose sobre Kyoko, pero Reino la había cubierto con su cuerpo recibiendo la estocada en su brazo, Kyoko enfurecida se arrojo sobre Hanako, golpeandola en el rostro con el puño cerrado, sacandola de combate completamente.

La demás gente del clan llego a la escena donde ya habían parado a la camioneta y el conductor había sido amagado, incluyendo al padre de Hanako, quien explico no haber llegado a la cita por descubrir lo que estaba planeando su hija y la estaba buscando. Se disculpo muchas veces con el jefe del clan del dagrón dorado por esta falta cometida a su querida nuera, como él mismo la llamaba y prometió ponerle un alto, pues no quería perder los beneficios que tan amablemente Hirashi Ryuuzaky había ofrecido, en compensación por no haber terminado el compromiso apropiadamente.

\- Esta ha sido la noche más impactante de toda mi vida - Comentaba Yashiro a Kyoko mientras esta lo despedía de la mansión Hirashi, pues a Reino lo estaba atendiendo el médico de la familia.

\- ¡Si ya lo creo!

\- Kyoko ¿de verdad eres su mujer? - pregunto Yashiro con un rayo de esperanza al ver que la chica le rehuía la mirada.

\- Sssi, ¿por qué lo dudas?, conoces a mi suegro, lo has visto. - contestaba Kyoko con la voz temblorosa, mientras el manager daba un profundo suspiro.

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. -

* * *

Kyoko entro despacio al cuarto que solían compartir con Reino en la mansión, pensando que estaba dormido, solo se estaba colocando la camisa.

\- ¿Có- como te sientes? - pregunto titubeando.

\- Estoy bien solo fueron algunas puntadas.

\- Reino estaba tan asustada - murmuro la chica entre sollozos, mientras corría a sus brazos.

-¡asustado estaba Yo, cuando te subieron a esa camioneta!- le contestaba dulcemente mientras acariciaba su barbilla y comenzaba a besar sus labios, y seguía por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, logrando una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, el joven seguía bajando hasta su clavícula.

\- Reino ¿qué haces? - preguntaba con la voz entrecortada, faltandole el aíre.

\- No te preocupes quedamos que solo besos ¿confías en mi?- pregunto el joven con seriedad.

\- Si, ¡Claro que si! - contesto la chica sin titubear, después de todo lo que habían pasado ¿cómo no confiaría en el?

Reino tomo a la chica de las manos y la llevo a la cama la empujo para acostarla y subió sus manos sobre su cabeza para amarrar sus manos en la cabecera con una mascada, un deje de preocupación se mostro en sus ojos mirando hacia arriba, después a los ojos de joven.

\- No te preocupes, quedamos solo besos, y solo besos abra. Pero eres muy temerosa respecto a eso, tienes que confiar en mi, y para asegurarme que no me pedirás que me detenga te amordazare los labios - susurraba el joven mientras amarraba otra mascada sobre su boca.

 **Ahora si esto va arder, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir esta historia, quisiera continuar con el siguiente capitulo pero en este momento tengo cosas que hacer , actualizare lo más pronto posible. Saludos y besos.**


	20. Dejame amarte

Reino se coloco encima de la chica a horcajadas, recargando todo su peso en sus rodillas para no aplastarla, Kyoko no podía abrir más los ojos sorprendida, mientras el joven encima de ella se quitaba la camisa, dejando ver su torso marcado. No podía hablar, no podía quitarlo con sus manos pues estaba amarrada a la cama, tampoco podía luchar con sus piernas pues el joven estaba encima de ella. Lo único que podía hacer es intentar fulminarlo con la mirada, pero obviamente eso no funcionaba.

\- mentiría si dijera que no he soñado con tenerte así más de una vez - susurró mientras se inclinaba a la cara de la joven y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, su voz se escuchaba ronca, tan sensual que cuando hablo y dejo sentir su aliento, mil corrientes eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo, teniendo ahí su origen.

Continuó besando su cuello, su cara, sus hombros, los húmedos besos y mordiscos que el joven esparcía colaban tan calidamente su piel, su respiración comenzó agitarse, y la humendad comenzó a fluir desde las entrañas de su ser.

Pronto llego al centro de su clavícula, bajo poco a poco Kyoko no se dio cuenta cuando desabotonó su blusa, supo que estaba abierta cuando sintió la respiración de Reino entre sus pechos, ya era tarde para escandalizarse, estaba embriagada por las sensaciones y el olor de aquel hombre, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra picaban su excitación como pequeñas agujas calientes entrando por su piel, acumulándose en la parte baja del vientre.

Continúo besando su blanca piel, hasta que las copas del sostén le estorbaron y las hizo a un lado, la chica abrió los ojos ante el ultraje, y hacia pequeños ruidos en protesta, ruidos que se convirtieron en gemidos al sentir la suave lengua del joven acariciando la delicada cúspide de sus senos. Aunque aún se resistía, no sabía por qué estaba tan roja su cara, si por la vergüenza o por la excitación.

Reino se dio cuenta de su inquietud y volvía a subir dejando un camino de besos a su paso, se acercó a su oído y le susurró- "déjame amarte, por favor" - La chica se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, esas palabras no solo habían colado por su piel también en su corazón, pudo escuchar como la barrera de hielo que había colocado sobre su corazón comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

Reino se levantó sobre sus brazos, para encarar a la chica, mientras acariciaba con su mano el espacio entre sus senos. La chica dio un gran suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Ese era todo el permiso que necesitaba para continuar.

Bajo por su abdomen, desabrochando su pantalón al mismo tiempo deshaciéndose de el lentamente, había esperado tanto por ese momento que estaba decidido a disfrutarlo segunado a segundo. Posó su mano sobre las bragas, la humedad ya había pasado la tela.

\- ¡Oh mi Caperucita! ¿tan lista estás?, no esperaba eso. Susurró el cantante con la voz entre cortada.

Metió su mano entre sus bragas, sus delgados dedos comenzaron a subir y bajar entre sus labios, la chica no podía más con la tortura que le causaba la excitación y el placer de la caricia, gimiendo suplicante, no supo en qué momento le quitó la ropa interior hasta que sintió una caricia cálida y húmeda en su intimidad, bajo la mirada y pudo ver a Reino chupando y lamiendo, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, eso era demasiado para su pudor, intento apartarse con las piernas pero fue inútil.

\- ¡Dijiste que solo besos Caperucita! - farfulló el cantante con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, para seguir con su labor ardiente, la joven no podía más su espalda se enarcó de placer y sus muslos habían comenzado a moverse involuntariamente de arriba abajo, como si ya conocieran ese ritmo ancestral, tallándose ella misma en los labios del cantante, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir el éxtasis estaba apunto de llegar a su culminación, hasta que no pudo más y estalló en un impulso de energía en todo su cuerpo.

El cantante se levantó satisfecho.

\- ¡Sabes delicioso!- murmuro desenfadado con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho, aunque lograba ocultar su ansiedad y deseo por entrar, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía si ella no estaba lista, aún no estaba segura.

Sin decir una palabra, desató a la chica de la cama y le quitó la mordaza, ella estaba demasiado relajada para poder moverse y avergonzada, se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras ella sobaba un poco sus muñecas, no estaba segura de hacer lo que estaba pensando.

Reino dio un gran suspiro, para después levantarse decidido a ir a darse una ducha con agua muy fría, pero antes de lograr ponerse de pie por completo, la chica lo tomo de la mano, con la mirada avergonzada apenas movió los labios, para susurrarle algo, que el joven no entendió muy bien, pero para su sorpresa, ella se había sentado en la cama y había comenzado a desabotonar su pantalón, en una actitud de esposa sumisa y obediente que jamás hubiera esperado ver de ella.

\- ¡Lo siento!, no estoy lista para eso, pero déjame desahogarte de alguna manera - esas fueron las palabras que aquella chica susurro, y que hasta verla actuar de esa manera, el joven cantante comprendió.

Bajo la ropa en un solo movimiento sorprendiéndose de lo que veía su cara era un poema a la admiración, Reino no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada de orgullo, ante el impacto que causó.

Sus delicados dedos comenzaron a tocarlo con curiosidad y miedo roso con su dedos sin saber bien a bien que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero ese pequeño rose causaba estragos es la cordura del cantante, el verla tan dócil y accesible, jamás espero encontrarla de esa manera, ella siempre a la defensiva y avergonzada por este tipo de cosas.

Sin pensarlo más tomo sus manos y guió sus movimientos, a su gusto, a su forma, a su ritmo, ella sin quitarle la mirada curiosa e inquisitiva sigui el movimiento después de unos segundos sin su ayuda, con más confianza y desidia

\- Si me sigues mirando así, vas a lograr que llegue antes de tiempo. - Susurró el cantante con un hilo de voz. -

\- No tengas miedo, ya lo has hecho antes, no te juzgo, y le gusto- una pequeña voz murmuraba en su cabeza, alentándola hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba ebria como conseguiría valor para suprimir la vergüenza de volver hacer eso.

Su cara se puso totalmente roja, Reino la miró perplejo ¿por que su color había subido 10 tonos tan repentinamente? Cuando de pronto abrió su boca y delicadamente comenzo a chupar la punta, el joven cantante si tío flaquear las piernas cuando sintió la calidez de su boca, no daba crédito a lo que la chica estaba haciendo, esta vez no estaba ebria.

Kyoko al verlo tan sorprendido , se retiró un poco alzó la mirada y con aire inocente, murmuró unas palabras

\- ¡Dijimos que solo besos! - una sonrisa sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios, para después continuar con su labor.

¡Por todos los cielos casi me corro! Tan solo por su actitud, pensó Reino sorprendido, ¿cuantas facetas puede tener esta chica? Fiera y salvaje, inocente y pura, persuasiva y astuta, las que sean quiero conocerlas todas, todas me gustan, todas me enamoran, no quiero dejarla ir nunca.

La joven seguía chupando y lamiendo, ahora un poco más y un poco más, lo tomo de los muslos para acercarlo así un poco más, la respiración del joven cantante comenzó a intensificarse y pequeños sonidos guturales comenzaron a salir de su garganta, quiso apartarla, pero no pudo más y sin más llegó al climax físico y mental, jamás se había sentido tan pleno y liberado, ¿que efecto tenía ella en él?. El líquido cálido y blanco corría entre las comisuras de sus labios hasta su cuello, Reino la miraba con admiración y deseo, aún tenía hambre de ella, pensaba si algún día podría saciarse.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, acomodándose en su regaso.

-¡Gracias!, Gracias por este momento - susurró el cantante totalmente satisfecho mientras Kyoko acariciaba sus mechones blancos de cabello y sonreía con ternura.

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos una ducha? - dijo Reino reincorporándose repentinamente.

\- ¿juntos? - pregunto la chica sorprendida

\- ¡ ah por favor! No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza- exclamó el cantante, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia la ducha, donde otra muy interesante sesión de "solo besos" iniciaría.

 **Aaaah quería ponerle un poquito más a este capítulo, pero ni modo se va así cortito, me está sangrando la nariz con esto, lo siento quiero tener mas tiempo para continuar pero las horas del día no alcanzan**


	21. Solo a ti

Disclairmer: los personajes de Skip beat no me pertenecen ni la música aquí descrita, pertenece a Nightwish escribo esto sin ningún fin de lucro solo como entretenimiento

Yashiro San entró apresurando a la oficina de Takarada Lori, aún conmocionado por todo lo que acababa de vivir ¿cómo era posible que su pequeña Oni Chan ya fuera una mujer casada?

\- usted ya lo sabía ¿no es así? Por eso me pidió que me fijara en especial como era la relación entre Kyoko y Reino - resopló un Yashiro estenuado

\- ¿así que ya te has enterado? - murmuró tranquilamente Takarada Lori mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

-¿por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por que no se lo ha dicho a Tsuruga Ren ? ¿Sabe que el Día de hoy casi muero de un infarto ? Enterarme así de su matrimonio y no solo eso, si no que se casó con el hijo del líder Yakusa más importante en Japón - recitaba el manager sin dejar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

-¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Hijo de un Yakusa? - exclamo Lori sorprendido mientras derramaba el té.

\- Si, Reino es hijo del líder Yakusa del clan del dragón dorado.

\- eso no me lo esperaba.

\- pero ¿como se casó tan repentinamente ?¿desde cuando? - pregunto Yashiro con ansias

\- recuerdas más o menos hace casi un año que la madre de Kyoko quería obligarla a dejar el mundo del espectáculo

\- Si, si claro, aunque nunca supe cómo se arregló eso - pensó el joven manager haciendo remembranza de esa época.

\- pues así, dejo de ser Mogami Kyoko y se convirtió en Hirashi Kyoko.

\- ¡Oh ya veo!, así que por eso registro su matrimonio, ¿pero cómo convenció a Reino ?

\- Eso aún no lo sé, esperaba que tú descubrieras algo y aun no logro entender ¿porque acudió a él?, entiendo que no podía acudir con Fuwa Sho por qué lo odia pero, en todo caso por qué no acudió a Tsuruga- Ren - preguntaba en voz alta al tiempo que Yashiro San escupía su taza té.

\- ¿ te encuentras bien ? - pregunto Takarada Lori mientras lo miraba toser, ya que el sabía de la desilusión de la chica.

\- A lo mejor se enamoró de él -

\- No, el día que se enfrentó a su madre confesó no haberse casado por amor.

\- ¿y entonces, ? no consumo el matrimonio es suficiente motivo para anularlo - afirmó Yashiro mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

\- No se puede, por qué también dijo que era su esclavo sexual - contestó tranquilamente Lori mientras acariciaba su barbilla y Yashiro volvía a escupir más abruotamente el té

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Grito Yashiro sorprendido.

\- Claro que en ese momento no lo creí, aunque si me sorprendió, pero ahora... he notado algo diferente en ellos, mmmm siento qué hay atracción, complicidad, empatía ... mmm no se, un algo, como si fueran dos niños compartiendo una travesura, por eso quería saber si notabas algo raro en su relación.

\- ¡Bueno, ahora que lo mensiona!, se cuidan el uno al otro, no es solo que el se muestra protector, también ella lo protege y aveces ... aveces parece estar celosa de las chicas que lo acosan. Creo qué tal vez han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. ¿Deberíamos decirle a Turuga Ren?

\- No, no es conveniente... digamos que él tiene problemas para lidiar Y reconocer sus emociones. Mejor esperemos a que esto pase, imagino qué hay un plazo para que ese matrimonio expire, y Ren está grabando en el extranjero es mejor no inquietarlo. Averigua lo más que puedas

\- tiene idea de poder ayudar a Kyoko a anular su matrimonio. Pregunto el joven expectante

\- si, si claro por supuesto - dijo titubeando el empresario aunque en realidad solo tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se desarrollaba la historia de estos dos, sabía que Kyoko estaba con él por su voluntad y que ella podría salir de ese problema Solá, si quisiera , el punto es que no quiere ¿por qué?

Kyoko no se concentraba después de lo qué pasó con Reino, cada vez que lo veía parecía conejito asustado, se ponía nerviosa, tiraba las cosas, mejor dormía en su habitación sola y se encerraba, no sabía cómo actuar ahora con él, pero ademas el recuerdo de ese día la acaloraba y deseaba que volviera a pasar aunque después se reprendía así misma pensando en que era uña desvergonzada ¿cómo podía desear que volviera a pasar?

Se levantó por la mañana sin nada que hacer por ese día, no se molesto en quitarse su pijama, se dirigió a la cocina, se agachó para sacar unas ollas y sartenes en cuanto se levantó vio a Reino parado enfrente de ella dándole tal susto que tiró los sartenes que tenía en la mano.

\- ¡oh Dios! Me has asustado, no pensé que estuvieras en casa. - susurró la chica tocándose el pecho.

\- ¿por qué? ¿Si supieras que estoy en casa no hubieras salido de tu cuarto como has hecho últimamente? - reclamó el joven con tono tranquilo

\- No, no cla- Claro que no, no te - te estoy evitando - contestó la chica tímida, su corazón ya se había acelerado, su cara estaba totalmente roja en solo unos segundos había recordado todo los acontecidos esa noche.

\- Claro que lo haces, ni siquiera me has pedido dormir contigo en la noche, ¿que te pasa? ¿Es por lo qué pasó ese día?

\- Kyoko bajo la mitad y asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- ¿por qué? no te he obligado, Me haces sentir como si fuera un violador o algo así, si no querías solo tenías que decirlo, sabes que solo tienes que decirlo. - also la voz, tratando de comprender.

\- Pe - pero no era correcto

\- ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto, ni siquiera para que lo hayas disfrutado un poco?

\- No, no es eso, es que ... es que no somos nada - contestó la chica con dificultad, parecía que iba a quebrarse a llorar

\- ¿no somos nada ? ¡Eres mi esposa! - exclamó el joven con sarcasmo.

\- Pero no de esa manera, tu no me amas - gritó la chica antes antes de salir corriendo de nuevo a su habitación dejando a Reino incrédulo

\- ¿no te amo? ¿No te amo? ¿Acaso no ves que me tienes loco? - susurró el cantante para sí mismo, tomando sus llaves saliendo del departamento, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Al fin llego a la mansión, era la única persona con la que podía hablar, pues era la única persona que conocía realmente toda la situación y después de explicar todo a detalle a petición del maestro que ya llevaba dos tazas de té y dos paquetes de galletas, escuchando atentamente.

\- y ahora no se que rayos hacer, ella me evita a toda costa, no quiere hablarme ¿cómo puede decir que no la amó, cómo no se da cuenta que me tiene loco? - se quejaba el joven

\- ¿qué has hecho para demostrárselo? -

\- ¿qué no me has estado escuchando?

\- Las mujeres quieren romance, se que no sabes mucho de eso por qué nunca has tenido que esforzarte por conquistar a una mujer. - farfulló el maestro sabiamente - y aunque ya estás casado con ella y ya han pasado a momentos más íntimos, no ha habido ese romance que toda mujer espera.

\- ¿romance? - repitió Reino como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.

\- Si... ya sabes: rosas, regalos, caminar tomados de la mano, poemas etc.

\- Si, si entendí.

\- Ademas tienes una ventaja

-¿cuál?

\- Ella se refirió a que tú no la amas, jamás dijo no te amo

Tenía razón, la preocupación de ella era por qué el no la amaba

Después de platicar un rato más con el maestro salió de su casa dispuesto a darle a Kyoko ese "romance" que había faltado.

Lo primero que hizo fue pasar por un gran arreglo de flores, cuando Kyoko salió de su habitación esa mañana fue lo primero que vio sobre la mesa.

Tomo la tarjeta y leyó:

 _"Prometo no volver a provocarte, no haré nada si tú no lo empiezas"_

 _P.D recuerda que hoy tenemos la filmación del video promocional._

Kyoko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la conmovió que estuviera preocupado por ello.

Estaba caracterizada para grabar el nuevo video que sería la insignia de la gira "Storytime", ella vestía como Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, con dos coletas rubias que caían por sus hombros y Reino vestido de con un traje de saco con cola de "gorrión" y un sombrero de copa del cual sobresalían dos orejas de conejo. Se podría ver tierno si no fuera por ese aire de superioridad y ese porte de galán lo hacían ver como un conejito de Playboy, demasiado sexi para los nervios de Kyoko.

Básicamente Alicia debía correr por el bosque mientras el conejo la perseguía ( aunque en la version original es al revés) esta escena se intercalaba con escenas del grupo cantando todos caracterizados como un personaje de cuento.

It was the night before,When all through the worldNo words, no dreamsThen one dayA writer by a fireImagined all of GaiaTook a journey into a child-man's heart

 _(Fue la noche anterior,_

 _

Cuando por todo el mundo

No hubieron palabras, ni sueños, y entonces un día

_

 _Un escritor cerca a una hoguera_

 _

Imaginó todo Gaia,

E inició un viaje dentro del corazón de un niño siendo hombre)

_

A painter on the shoreImagined all the worldWithin a snowflake on his palmUnframed by poetryA canvas of awePlanet Earth falling back into the stars

Un pintor en una orilla,

Imaginó todo el mundo,

Dentro del copo de nieve en su palma.

Poesía que quitó su marco,

Un lienzo de admiración.

El planeta Tierra se repliega hacia las estrellas

I am the voice of never, never landThe innocence, the dreams of every manI am the empty crib of Peter Pan,A soaring kite against the blue, blue skyEvery chimney, every moonlit sightI am the story that will read you realEvery memory that you hold dear

Soy la voz de Nunca-Nunca-Jamás

La inocencia y sueños de cada hombre

Soy la cuna vacía de Peter Pan

Una cometa vacía en el cielo azul, azul

Cada chimenea, luz de la luna vista,

Soy la historia que te leerá real,

Cada recuerdo al que le guardas aprecio.

I am the journey,I am the destinationI am the homeThe tale that reads youA way to taste the nightThe elusive highFollow the madnessAlice, you know once did

Imaginarium, a dream emporiumCaress the…

Soy el viaje,

Soy el destino,

Soy el hogar,

El cuento que te lee,

Una forma de saborear la noche,

Los altos elusivos.

Sigue la locura,

Sabes que Alicia lo hizo una vez.

Imaginarium,

Emporio de sueños,

Acaricia los sueños

Y te leeran real

Al final de la escena Reino acorralaba a Kyoko y ella cerraba los ojos y esperaba su final, pero inesperadamente cuando debía esperar el final sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, su boca comenzó a saborear su olor, su cuello su boca, su respiración se aceleró no pudo contenerse y en lugar de hacer lo planeado en la escena, ella lamió su cuello desde su clavícula hasta su barbilla.

Reino no supo que decir, volteó a ver a la cámara desconcertado, Kyoko se disculpaba con Reino y el personal de producción, pero ni siquiera la volteaban a ver, estaban viendo la última escena en una pequeña pantalla.

\- Estupendo! Queda! - gritó el productor - ¡oh! pequeña Kyoko, siempre me sorprendes pero la cara de Reino al final, fue un regalo.

La actriz estaba sorprendida, pensaba que tendría que repetir la escena.

\- Debo considerar esto como que tu empezaste - susurró desde atrás el cantante, ya sin el sombrero de copa, pero aún con el traje con los botones de la camisa desabrochados.

-¿qué? Noooo! ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿entonces?

\- es tu culpa

\- ¿mi culpa?¿por que? - dijo sorprendido.

\- Por verte tan sexy, - musitó Kyoko molesta para irse después a paso apresurado, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en la cara de Reino.

Pero Reino cumplió su promesa y no volvió a provocarla, le llevaba flores, la invitaba a cenar, caminaban juntos, puso el romance que faltaba en esas dos semanas, antes de comenzar la gira.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, llevaban 3 meses de gira después de haber promocionado su disco durante otros 3 meses, inesperadamente llegaron al primer año de su matrimonio y aunque no fue de manera convencional su situación, Reino apareció ese día con 365 rosas rojas y una tarjeta en la que se leía: "feliz aniversario caperucita, por un año de éxito contigo" y un dije con una llave de oro, se sintió abrumada por su muestra de afecto, aunque no quería emocionarse, le había roto el corazón tantas veces.

Desde el inicio de la gira habían dormido en cuartos separados y por tanto en camas separadas, tenían que evitar rumores y especulaciones sobre su relación, pues aunque ya los tenían, había gente que aseguraba haberlos visto caminando juntos de la mano en la orilla de la playa o en algun parque, nada estaba confirmado y se pensaba que los fans ansiaban tanto verlos juntos por lo bien que se complementaban en las presentaciones que inventaban estos rumores.

Kyoko estaba muy ansiosa, desde aquella sesión de besos, no había vuelto a darse para algo así y el solo recordarlo le llenaba de fuego la sangre había pasado muchas noches evitando el Impulso de colarse a su habitación, el personal del hotel se daría cuenta.

Y soportar la ola de fans locas que al final de cada concierto sí intentaban colarse a su habitación era de lo más irritante.

Finalmente su ansiedad pudo más, necesitaba su contacto, y en especial después de ver a esa fangirl que se colgaba de su cuello dándole besos forzados, eso realmente la irritó. Después de dar vueltas en su habitación por varios minutos no pudo más, tenia la ventaja de que ahora la habitación de Reino estaba continua a la suya, y que el concierto había terminado de madrugada era imposible toparse con alguien en los pasillos, sin pensarlo más tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la habitación del joven cantante.

La puerta estaba abierta, abrió poco a poco escuchando el ruido de la regadera, lo que no espero ver en la cama llena de pétalos de rosas a la fangirl loca acostada sobre los pétalos de rosas cubriéndose ella misma con pétalos solo las partes necesarias, mirando fijamente al baño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Kyoko entró.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Kyoko con el ceño fruncido conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y sacarla de la habitación.

\- ¡Diablos!, no cerré la puerta. - susurró la chica con fastidio.

\- ¿por qué estás aquí? - volvió a preguntar Kyoko con impaciencia.

\- ¿acaso no ves?, solo le traje un regalo a Reino, ahora puedes irte, arruinarás la sorpresa .

Kyoko podía sentir que la furia subia de los pies a la cabeza, y sus dientes comenzaban a castañear, tomó la ropa de la chica y la arrojó sobre ella.

\- vístete y vete, o te saco desnuda al pasillo - sentenció Kyoko amenazante.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Quién eres tú para correrme?

\- ¡Mi esposa !- farfulló Reino con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al ver a su esposa tan furiosa, desde la puerta del baño, que había salido al escuchar ruidos.

\- ¿QUÉ? No es posible tú eres soltero, si te hubieras casado los medios de comunicación lo abrían dicho.

\- Te lo he dicho Yasuky, en todos los conciertos en los que me has acosado, ahora sabes una razón más por que no puedo aceptar "tus obsequios", si no lo hemos dicho a los medios es por que no queremos que se sepa, y si lo dices nadie te creerá.

\- ¡No es verdad! lo estás diciendo para que deje de venir, si fuera tu esposa compartirían la habitación en los hoteles en los que han estado y nunca has estado acompañado.

\- Te lo digo una vez más no nos conviene que se sepa, y espero siga así.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Te ha seguido a cada ciudad en la que hemos estado? - pregunto Kyoko aún más molesta. - ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- No - no - no quería preocuparte. - dijo Reino cuando cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, búscame cuando hayas sacado la basura, - exclamó la actriz con ira saliendo por sus ojos.

Después de unos minutos llego Reino a la habitación de Kyoko.

\- No estes molesta, de pronto me resultaba divertidas sus ocurrencias pero hoy se pasó de la raya. - susurró Reino con las manos en los bolsillos algo apenado.

\- ¿Divertido? ¿Te parece divertido?, pues ve a divertirte con ella o con las que quieras. - espetaba Kyoko muy molesta.

\- ¿por qué estás tan molesta? Sabes que aunque quisiera, que no es así, no puedo hacer nada si tú no me lo ordenas.

\- ¡Bueno si ese es el problema! Ve adelante, ve a tener sexo con quien tú quieras - concedió la chica mientras le daba la espalda, no quería que el viera las lágrimas que empezaban a humedecer su rostro.

\- es que ese es el problema, no quiero hacerlo con nadie más que contigo, solo a ti. - le susurró el joven ya tocando sus hombros. Kyoko volteó repentinamente para verlo a los ojos, quería ver la mentira el engaño, pero no lograba encontrar la farsa en sus palabras, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parar

\- ¿para qué? Si después te irás. Reino la abrazó al ver sus temores

\- ¡Oh mi pequeña caperucita!, no te puedo mentir y no te puedo asegurar nada, la vida son cambios yo he perdido tantas personas como tú, por eso sé que nadie te puede garantizar estar mañana, es así que cada día hay que disfrutarlo. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que cada minuto que he pasado contigo he sido feliz e ilógicamente no pensé disfrutar tanto del matrimonio aunque no tenga sexo con mi esposa... o con nadie más. - trató de tranquilizarla - Kyoko sólo se feliz un día a la vez, no pienses tanto en que pasará mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

Suavizo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares y daba un pequeño beso, ese contacto que Kyoko tanto extrañaba y anhelaba.

\- De acuerdo. - asintió la chica más tranquila. En ese momento Reino la soltó recordando que no la tocaría si ella no lo hacía primero.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! Por un momento me olvidé de nuestro acuerdo- musitó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Cuando la chica perdió su contacto abrió los ojos después de unos segundos se abalanzó hacia él y lo atrajo de las solapas de su chaqueta para darle un beso largo y profundo, cuando le faltó el aire se separó de sus labios sin soltar su agarre.

\- ¡puedes tomarlo como que yo empecé!. Reino hagámoslo.

\- ¿qué cosa?

\- Hazme el amor ...

 **Seguimos escribiendo espero les guste y feliz año**


	22. sin retorno

Disclairmer: los personajes de Skip beat no me pertenecen ni la música aquí descrita, pertenece a Nightwish escribo esto sin ningún fin de lucro solo como entretenimiento

Se separó de ella por un segundo para poder observarla bien y asegurarse que no estaba soñando, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿ le había pedido que hicieran el amor?. con la mirada le pedía que lo repitiera de nuevo.

\- ¿no has bebido? - pegunto el joven peliplateado, aún dudando de su suerte

\- ¡No! ni una gota de alcohol.

\- ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Dijiste que quieres hacerlo?

\- ¡Sí! lo he dicho. - contesto algo tímida y nerviosa, mientras metía un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.

\- ¿todo?¿todo? ... ¿no solo besos? - pregunto aún sin creerlo.

\- Todo - contesto ella en un susurro apenas audible, pero los suficiente para que el joven cantante inmediatamente la tomara entre sus brazos, y comenzará a besarla. ¡Oh la extrañaba tanto!, la tomo de las piernas para subirla a sus caderas. Kyoko entrelazo sus piernas a su cintura casi por instinto, mientras él la sujetaba de las nalgas, lo besaba con mucha ansiedad ¡oh como lo había extrañado!.

La llevo a la cama, la depósito con cuidado se detuvo frente a ella para desabrocharse la camisa, mientras ella lo observaba con lujuria, le encantaba ver ese movimiento: como uno a uno de los botones dejaban ver su bien esculpido torso. Arrojo la camisa a un lado y se inclino nuevamente hacia ella, besaba sus labios y su cuello, desataba los listones del corset, que había usado esa noche en el concierto, sus pequeños pechos se encresparon al sentir el frío del ambiente, sus respiraciones ya estaban agitadas, sedientas de más. Reino bajo regando besos desde el cuello, la clavícula, hasta llegar a sus hermosas cúspides, paso su lengua por los pequeños y rosados botones haciéndola estremecer, Mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, se incorporo nuevamente para deshacerse de ellos, y de su ropa interior y de también de la propia, Kyoko lo miró atentamente escudriñando cada parte de su cuerpo, un gran trago de saliva paso por su garganta, ¿Se lo estaba saboreando?, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan pervertida? pensó para sí, ante la reacción.

Reino se volvió a inclinar hacia ella para seguir su labor en sus senos, sus manos bajaron por su abdomen en una suave caricia hasta llegar a su intimidad, solo paso su mano superficialmente de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces y la chica ya estaba encurvandose en la cama, estaba tan ansiosa de él, habían pasado tantos meses que no la tocaba de esa manera, que ahora el mínimo rose la aniquilaba, pequeños sonidos comenzaron a salir desde su garganta, apenas perceptibles, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, sus labios inchados y su mirada perdida en el placer de aquel momento, era un sueño para Reino poder admirarla así, y sin contenerse más metió uno de sus dedos, provocando que en ella un escalofrío caliente en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Q- Que - Que haces? - pregunto jadeante,

\- ¡Mi caperucita! solo te estoy preparando para recibirme, pero veo que ya estas demasiado lista - contesto él anhelante, su voz se escuchaba como una suplica, entonces se atrevió a meter dos de sus dedos, masajeando por dentro metiendo y sacando a un ritmo suave pero constante, los pequeños sonidos que hacia Kyoko se convirtieron en gemidos sonoros en la habitación, su cuerpo se retorcía no entendía que le estaba pasando, jamás había sentido algo así, paso sus manos por su cabeza ante la desesperación.

Reino no pudo más, era demasiado para él se coloco enfrente de ella y le abrió las piernas.

\- ¡Espera! - apresuro a decir la joven, nerviosa pero demasiado excitada.

\- ¿Cómo ? ¡caperucita! ya no es momento de arrepentirse, el punto de retorno quedo muy atrás.

-¡No! solo quiero preguntarte ¿me va a doler?

-¡No tanto como a mí si me dejas así.! - Contesto un tanto molesto.

\- ¡ok! ¡vale!, continúa - dijo la chica con determinación.

Reino volvió a comenzar a jugar con su intimidad, le beso su entrada, lamió su endidura y siguió metiendo dos dedos, de pronto se incorporo y sin pensarlo mas entro en ella, de una sola estocada rápida, Kyoko quizó dar un grito pero el dolor le corto la voz, él no se movió la calidez de sus entrañas y la fuerza con que lo apretaba lo había dejado sin aliento, una lagrima empezó a correr en su mejilla, jamás había sentido tanto placer.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por darme esto! - comenzó a susurrar Reino entre suspiros y jadeos apenas con un hilo de voz, como si estuviera conteniendo algo muy grande. Kyoko no sabia que decir, aunque fue doloroso estaba aún más impactada por su reacción, subió sus manos y seco la lagrima con su pulgar.

\- Ahora, no imagino a nadie más con quien estar así... más que contigo. La dulzura con la que dijo esas palabras, conmovió a Reino a tal punto que quiso abrazarla y fundirse en ella para siempre, no dejarla ir nunca, a él no le gustaban las ataduras, no le gustaban las promesas, pero por primera vez quería prometer que estaría con ella por siempre, que la amaría por siempre, quería prometer que la haría feliz hasta el final de sus días. Sin mas que decir la abrazo con fuerza mientras esparcía besos tiernamente por todo su rostro, sin moverse.

\- ¡Bien! se que esto es un poco incomodo para ti, por ser la primera vez, pero tengo que moverme un poco, aunque esto será rápido, deberás comprenderme ... hace tanto que no, prometo compensarte después - Dijo apenado, pues sentía que no podía esperar más un solo movimiento detonaría todo lo que habia guardado.

Sin pensarlo más, comenzo a mover sus caderas, a un ritmo lento y cadencioso, cada vez más y más profundo, Kyoko estaba algo nerviosa poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar las caricias y besos de Reino de pronto un cosquilleo en su vientre causado por la fricción del joven sobre ella y una sensación cálida inundo su interior cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver al joven en su punto máximo de extasis, una mezcla de placer y de ternura llenaron su mirada y pequeños espasmos y temblores comenzaron a surgir en él.

Tal vez no había sido como ella lo esperaba, pero el verlo así había valido la pena, una risita juguetona surgió de sus labios al darse cuenta que Reino se aseguró de que lo disfrutará antes de unirse a ella.

-¿de qué te ríes? _preguntó el joven en lo que se recargaba aún lado de ella aún tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se acomodaba.

¿lo has disfrutado? - preguntó aún sonriendo

\- ¿ qué no se ha notado? - susurro con sarcasmo miéntras la acomodaba en sus brazos - es mi primera vez - repuso mientras la chica lo volteaba a ver con incrédulo -! Con una virgen!, Es mi prime primera vez con una virgen, quise decir. Espero no haya sido tan malo para ti.

-¿por que piensas que fue malo?,

\- por que duele

\- no me dolió tanto

\- ¡espera a mañana! - dijo entre dientes

-¿qué dijiste?

-qué la próxima vez será mejor- atrapó a Kyoko con un abrazo íntimo, protector, egoísta. -

\- ¿Kyoko?

-¿mmmm? Contestó la chica adormilada

\- creo que no te quiero dejar ir nunca. - susurro cuando la abrazaba más fuerte - no me contestes nada, dejame ser egoísta por un momento, dejame pensarte solo para mi en este momento - repuso antes de que ella contestara, pues temía el rechazo.

"que bonito sería el para siempre" pensó Kyoko mientas cerraba los ojos y correspondía el abrazo a Reino.

 **Va este capitulo cortito pero efectivo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus reviws me da mucho animo saber que les gusta mi historia.**


	23. Chapter 23 haré que me lo pidas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, hago esto por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Aunque su humor no mejoraba por lo menos no había empeorado, y eso ya era un alivio, para Shoko Aki por lo menos su representado estaba relativamente "tranquilo".

\- No se si deba preguntar esto, pero últimamente has estado muy tranquilo con respecto a Mogami Kyoko ¿te has resignado al fin con ella? – pregunto la manager con discreción, esperando no hacer un lío por culpa de su curiosidad.

\- ¿resignarme? Por supuesto que no, ella es mía y siempre lo será. He estado investigando cual es el verdadero nombre de ese perro, para poder encontrar su matrimonio en el registro familiar y poder pedir su anulación, pero jamás pensé que la información respecto a él estuviera tan restringida, lo que resulta sospechoso, ni siquiera he conseguido su dirección.

\- ¿Y por qué no has estado tan ansioso como antes sobre la intimidad que pudieran llegar a tener?

\- Por que en este momento están de gira, y de acuerdo a la persona que mande a investigarlos, siempre están en habitaciones separadas y sus agendas están bastante apretadas entre entrevistas, eventos y conciertos, ese Beagle no tiene tiempo de intentar nada con ella, en esas circunstancias.

\- ¿Cómo has mandado a una persona a seguirlos?

\- Solo a algunas ciudades para confirmar que todo sigue igual, pero en cuanto regresen a Tokio esa persona me confirmara donde vive ese maldito. Y eso será pronto estarán aquí para una entrega de premios musicales, organizados por la estación de televisión.

\- No se por que estas tan obsesionado con ella, para empezar tu fuiste el que la botaste, y ahora tienes a miles de chicas a tus pies, por que tiene que ser ella. – Farfullo Shoko Aki sin obtener una respuesta, aunque Fuwa Sho lo tenía bastante claro.

…

Mientras tanto un nervioso Yukito Yashiro esperaba en el aeropuerto la llegada de su representado principal, al fin regresaba después de 6 meses de estar filmando en Corea del Sur, ¿cómo le diría lo de Kyoko?¿tenia que decírselo? Si no se lo decía se enteraría de cualquier forma, los medios de comunicación no dejaban de hablar de ellos y de relacionarlos. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? En estos momentos deseaba mejor nunca haber tenido esa información.

\- Hola Yashiro San ¿cómo has estado? – Saludo Tsuruga Ren tomando totalmente desprevenido a Yashiro, dando este un brinco del susto.

\- Tsurura – Ren qué gusto, me sorprendiste – contesto el manager rascando su cabeza con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿nos vamos? – indico Ren comenzando a caminar, y Yashiro a su lado

\- ¿y qué tal todo en Corea?

\- Muy, bien la filmación fue rápida, lo cual me alegra, no quería estar un minuto más sin poder arreglar los asuntos pendientes. ¿y como va todo por aquí? ¿Cómo esta ella?

\- ¿Ella? ¿te refieres a Kyoko - Chan?

\- Espero que ya se haya alejado de esa persona – farfullo mientras subían a la limusina, que tenía la televisión prendida en las noticas del espectáculo.

 _"y en otras noticas, la gira de los Vie Gohul y Kyoko ha sido un éxito sin precedentes, han tenido que ampliarla para tres meses más para visitar ciudades que no habían contemplado visitar en un principio, pero debido a la gran demanda para sus conciertos ha sido necesaria ampliar los lugares"_

\- Pues veras… (trago saliva) ellos llevan 5 meses de gira, juntos – contesto con voz temblorosa.

Ren se quedo mirando fijamente a la tele mientras comenzaba a apretar los puños. Yashiro San podía sentir como bajaba la temperatura a su alrededor con cada opinión de los comentaristas de espectáculos y un escalofrió de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

 _" – Así es, es increíble la popularidad y aceptación que ha tenido esta pareja, pues es verdad que toda la banda hace un gran trabajo, pero definitivamente Reino y Kyoko se roban el escenario con esa gran química que existe entre ellos_

 _-Es verdad Asuka, tienen un aura de complicidad, de romance, de atracción entre ellos que mas de uno los ha relacionado como pareja fuera del escenario"_

 _\- y contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, las fans de Reino lejos de estar furiosas ¡hasta los shipean!, y han aceptado muy bien a la actriz y cantante como posible pareja del peli - plateado._

 _\- ¡Claro! Pues no podemos negar que los hemos visto crecer profesionalmente juntos, muchos de sus actuales éxitos los han escrito juntos, y al parecer a la par, discretamente también hemos visto crecer un cierto romance, que ellos no niegan, pero tampoco confirman"_

Mientras las conductoras comentaban pasaban diferentes imágenes de Kyoko y Reino en los conciertos, en las entrevistas, siempre juntos, tomando sus cuerpos de una u otra forma, a veces las manos, a veces él la tomaba por la cintura, a veces ella con las manos en su pecho, siempre con miradas furtivas, lujuriosas, lascivas, a veces cargadas de ternura, admiración, orgullo del uno por el otro, y del único evento donde habían asistido juntos, la entrega de premios a lo mejor al espectáculo, en donde en la sesión de fotos en la alfombra roja, Reino no dejaba de voltear a ver a Kyoko de vez en vez, con cara de embobado.

 _" - No bueno, si ese no es una mirada de enamorado entonces no se lo que es…" – Comento Tsbasa a la otra conductora._

 _-ahora que lo mencionas, en ese evento tuve la oportunidad de entrevistarlo y algo que dijo cuando le pregunté que opinaba de lo dicho por Fuwa Sho que había gente que no tenía talento, el contesto que a veces no era falta de talento era falta de inspiración, ahora entiendo cual es su inspiración. También recuerdo que le comenté que al parecer desde el video "la Diosa de la noche" no había podido soltar a la "Diosa de la noche" en referencia a que estaban tomados de la mano._

 _\- ¿y que te contesto? – pregunto Asuka curiosa._

 _\- que si acaso no había visto el video._

 _\- me confirman en producción que han encontrado la entrevista, veámosla."_

Después de ver la entrevista la temperatura dentro de la limosina se sentía bajo cero, Yashiro estaba temblando, jamás había visto esa mirada tan sombría y llena de furia en los ojos de Ren, pues había notado con detalle como había entrelazado sus manos con las de ella, como la tomaba de la cintura para las poses de fotografía, como acariciaba su espalda cuando la dejaba pasar primero, ¡como la miraba!, ¿con orgullo? ¿Cómo si fuera su mujer? ¿qué diablos había pasado? él había estado en esa premiación, pudo notar cercanía, confianza, pero todo lo que mostraban las imágenes era una mas profundo de lo que nunca tuvo con él, siempre se mostraba demasiado tímida y demasiado inocente e ingenua.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Yashiro? – pregunto Ren con tranquilidad, pero sin ocultar la frialdad.

\- Bu – bu – bueno, han estado trabajado juntos muy arduamente, es natural que hayan desarrollado cierta confianza.

\- ¡¿CONFIANZA?! Esas imágenes te parecieron confianza inocente, - exploto Tsuruga Ren sin poder contenerse más, inmediatamente intento volver a su compostura habitual pero su respiración se había vuelto más pesada.

\- Tsuruga Ren, creo que debes calmarte, después de todo no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

\- ¿Has logrado saber dónde vive? – pregunto recomponiéndose.

\- Si. No. Es decir. Si. - tarde se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. – si, pero en este momento no sirve de nada por que ella esta de gira.

\- ¿Dónde es?

\- En un conjunto de departamentos al sur de la ciudad.

\- ¿sabes cuando regresa de la gira?

En este momento viene unos días a la entrega de premios a lo mejor de la música, pero después seguirá con la gira. – Contesto Yashiro con resignación. El matrimonio de Kyoko a su parecer era mas serio de lo que Takarada Lori pensaba y tarde o temprano Tsuruga Ren tendría que saberlo, o se enteraría como lo hizo él, pero por el momento prefería quedarse callado.

….

Reino no podía decir que las cosas iban mal, habían mejorado mucho desde que Kyoko al fin lo había aceptado en su cama, y no solo para besos. Pero había sido difícil tener otra oportunidad, primero por su agenda tan apretada, después de las presentaciones terminaban demasiado cansados, y aunque se colaba en su habitación cuando había una de las reducidas oportunidades solo dormían abrazados, a pesar de que esos momentos también los valoraba necesitaba más de ella. Era un alivio ver que después de su noche de consumación, ella no lo evitaba, ni se escondía de él como la primera vez que tuvieron algo más íntimo, pero la necesitaba otra vez.

Y el segundo obstáculo más importante era ese maldito pudor y recato que tenía Kyoko encima, ¡ya lo habían hecho!, ¡era su esposa!, tal vez no se lo había dicho nunca pero él la amaba, no entendida como una mujer en esta época fuera tan cerrada de mente, y hubiera crecido con tantos prejuicios, considerando el sexo como algo vergonzoso, algo que solo se hace en la noche y a oscuras, no rechazaba sus besos, pero ella jamás tenia la iniciativa, si entraba al baño y estaba desnuda se tapaba, si se ponía algo intenso los besos pedía que apagara la luz y nunca, nunca permitía algo más íntimo de día o fuera de la habitación. La sola palabra "follar" la escandalizaba, jamás lo diría.

Ella estaba llena de erotismo, de lujuria, de lascivia, él lo había visto cuando llegaba al éxtasis, era una Diosa de la sensualidad, lo había notado desde que se caracterizó como la diosa de la noche, solo una mujer con esa naturaleza habría podido comprender ese personaje, entendía que se sintiera avergonzada las primeras veces, nunca un hombre la había visto desnuda, y ella nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, lo cual le daba cierta satisfacción y tranquilidad, no podría soportar que otro la viera como él la había visto: tan cándida e inocente mientras ponía su pene en su boca. Solo recordarlo lo provocaba.

¿Cómo podría hacer para quitar esas ataduras mentales de su mujer? Sabía que ella también estaba ansiosa, sabia que ella también quería otro encuentro, lo sabía por como se sonrojaba cada que se acercaba, con un simple beso candido inmediatamente su respiración se disparaba, sabia que lo deseaba tanto como él, pero jamás se lo diría, no lo aceptaría. Tal vez… tal vez esa era la respuesta, lograr que ella lo desee y termine pidiendo que la folle. Una sonrisa socarrona surco sus labios. "esto será divertido … y doloroso

 **hola a todos, tuve un poco mas de tiempo, el próximo capitulo se pone muy sukulento no se lo pierdan espero subirlo hoy mismo saludos.**


	24. Chapter 24 provocame

**Disclairme: los personajes de Skip Beat y las canciones de Nigthwish no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento y diversión, espero que les guste.**

Era noche de presentación ideal para comenzar con su plan, hacer que lo deseara tanto que ella lo pidiera.

Cuando entro al camerino, personal de maquillaje y de vestuario estaban dando los últimos retoques, ella se miraba al espejo, cada día se reconocía menos de la Kyoko que llego de un pueblo a la gran ciudad de Tokio.

\- Reino ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida, nunca la iba a ver al camerino.

\- Solo quería hablarte de unos retoque que hice sobre una de las canciones, no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo – mientras hablaba se acercaba lentamente atrás de ella, como un gato sigiloso vigilando a su pequeño ratoncito, cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de ella paso sus dedos desde su hombro hasta su codo, provocando en ella un escalofrió caliente, con ese pequeño roce de las uñas de él sobre su piel, pudo sentir sus pezones encrespándose, inmediatamente llevo las manos a su pecho, tratando de tapar cualquier evidencia de respuesta de su cuerpo.

\- Ah, aah ¿sí? – contesto con voz temblorosa, el joven cantante no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que tenía razón, ella estaba tan necesitada como él… o tal vez más.

\- Nos permiten un segundo – dijo Reino a las asistentes, para cerrar la puerta con seguro detrás de ellas.

\- Re.. Reino ¿Qué haces?, esta apunto de empezar el concierto – pregunto la chica con la voz entre cortada.

\- Solo necesito cargar un poco la energía – contesto el peli – plateado mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella, y cargarla sobre sus caderas robándole un beso profundo, ansioso, al mismo tiempo que agarraba su trasero con ambas manos y lo apretaba, la respiración de Kyoko se había disparado, mientras el bajaba besos por su cuello y enterraba la cara entre sus pechos, la recargo sobre la pared para tomar uno de sus pechos y masajearlo.

\- Reino, alguien puede darse cuenta, por favor… contesto a chica apenas con un hilo de voz, entonces paso lo inimaginable, él la soltó y dejo de besarla.

\- Tienes razón será mejor que me retire. – en ese instante Reino se dio la vuelta y se fue.

¿qué? ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Por qué se había ido así?, Kyoko confundida repasaba en su mente lo que acababa de suceder, no le había dicho que se detuviera, no era como una orden que estuviera obligado a seguir, solo le dijo que alguien podría verlos. Estaba tan concentrada en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera había notado que la chica de maquillaje la miraba fijamente.

\- Señorita Kyoko… cough, cough su labial – señalo la asistente para que Kyoko lo notara, cuando se miró al espejo tenía el labial corrido, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, seguramente eso si haría que se dieran cuenta.

\- Lo pondré de nuevo … gracias. – dijo nerviosamente.

\- MMM cough, cough, también debería sugerirle al señor Reino que se limpie la boca, ese tono no le queda a él – contesto la asistente con fingida inocencia y con una risita picara, pues había visto a Reino salir con marcas de labial en la boca, el sonrojo de Kyoko aumento aun más si eso era posible.

Al llegar al hotel, Kyoko espero despierta un buen rato por Reino el estaba a solo una habitación de ella, y después de los besos tan apasionados que le dio antes, seguramente esa noche iría a terminar lo que empezó, había tomado una ducha, y se había puesto perfume del que sabia a él le gustaba, más sin embargo no llego, estaba decepcionada y afligida.

A la mañana siguiente Reino le llamo a la habitación, para que bajara a desayunar con él y con el resto de la banda.

Cuando bajo el único que estaba allí era Reino, se iba a sentar enfrente, pero él le pidió que se sentara junto a él pues no tardaban en bajar los demás.

\- Pen, pensé que irías a dormir anoche. – Pregunto cohibida mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus cubiertos, de tal forma que no pudo ver la sonrisa de Reino.

\- Oh ¿Por qué? ¿Querías que fuera? – pregunto con suspicacia.

\- Oh, no claro que no, estaba muy cansada me dormí inmediatamente.

\- Ya veo.

Los otros miembros de la banda fueron llegando a sentarse, mientras todos estaban mirando las cartas Kyoko dio un pequeño salto en su asiento sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kyoko? -pregunto Miroku preocupado

\- Oh nada, nada de pronto me dio un escalofrió.

\- Segura, ¿no tienes fiebre? Te ves un poco roja.

\- Es que… es que hace un poco de calor aquí ¿no? – contesto Kyoko un poco jadeante, pues la razón de su sobresalto era porque Reino había metido la mano por debajo de la mesa hasta la parte interna de su muslo, y no solo eso estaba rozando sus bragas.

\- Pero si te acaba de dar un escalofrío.

\- Debió ser una corriente fría, voy a pedir ¿ustedes ya saben que van a pedir? – dijo con apuración tratando de evadir la atención pues la mano de Reino estaba acariciando su pierna.

Cuando Kyoko regreso a su habitación estaba demasiado agitada y deseosa como para pensar con claridad ¿Por qué Reino había hecho eso? Alguien podía haberlo notado.

Casi no había tenido tiempo de meditarlo cuando entro Reino a la habitación y de la misma manera furtiva en que había entrado a su camerino, ahora la tomaba y la besaba salvajemente, nuevamente la recargo en la pared esparciendo besos en su cuello y hombros, ya había desabotonado su camisa y enterrado la cara en su pecho, levanto su falda metiendo su mano dentro de sus bragas, una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro al sentir su intimidad húmedas, ¿se había mojado con solo esos toques en el comedor? ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Al parecer caperucita esta mas hambrienta que yo, pensaba.

Y para su gran satisfacción ella no había dicho una sola palabra, no lo había detenido, por que era de día, por que se tenían que preparar para el concierto o por que estaba cansada.

\- Quiero que me lo pidas. – murmuro reino presionando sus labios en el cuello de la chica.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – contesto Kyoko con la voz entrecortada

\- Que te folle –

\- No uses esa palabra, no seas pervertido – replico la chica sin dejar de disfrutar el ataque que Reino le propinaba, y por alguna razón que ella no entendía esa palabra la había excitado más.

\- ¿Por qué no?, me gusta que seas una pervertida con migo.

\- Es vergonzoso.

\- No es vergonzoso demostrar lo que deseas, ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿por qué te da vergüenza?

\- Por que no es correcto. – Reino se alejó repentinamente al escucharla decir eso.

\- ¿quién dice que no es correcto?, estamos casados, me gustas, sé que te gusto. ¿Por qué dices que no es correcto?

\- Porque … porque no es lo que una buena chica dice o hace, porque yo no soy sensual, no soy bonita, no soy eso que esperas que sea.

\- No seas una buena chica, solo se tú, y eres la mujer más sensual que conozco.

Reino se acercó a ella y tomo su cara con ambas manos.

\- Nadie es bueno o malo por completo, y tú ya no eres una chica. Eres una mujer, una mujer muy hermosas y sensual, pero tienes demasiados prejuicios que no te dejan ser, no lo que yo deseo que seas, si no lo que yo he visto en ti, lo poco que dejas escapar una mujer con deseos, con necesidades, que le gusta ser acariciada, besada y deseada.

\- No es verdad, Fuwa Sho siempre dijo que yo era fea, y lo menos sensual que había visto, y además quienes me educaron siempre dijeron que debía ser recatada, no mostrar ese tipo de pensamientos pervertidos no era correcto. – Reino rodo los ojos.

\- ¿y por qué le creerías a ese imbécil?, cuánto daño te hizo estar cerca de él, y sobre lo que te dijeron a lo mejor así educaban antes, cuando se pensaba que la mujer debía ser pura y casta y no le daban el derecho de opinar, de sentir, de desear.

\- Tú dices eso porque vienes de occidente.

\- Bueno si eso crees eres afortunada, porque yo quiero que digas lo que deseas, que toques cuando quieras, que beses si se te antoja, que hagamos todos tus deseos y fantasías, sea de día, sea de noche, en el dormitorio o en un baño, solo a mí, solo conmigo, será nuestro secreto. – le susurro mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- No estoy segura de poder hacer eso.

\- Bueno entonces lo haremos cuando me lo pidas apropiadamente.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Cuando me digas: Reino quiero "FOLLAR" contigo, entonces lo haremos.

\- No puedes obligarme a decir esa palabra tan obscena, no seas pervertido.

\- Tú no seas tan puritana.

\- Jamás diré eso.

\- Puedes usar sus variantes: "quiero coger", "echarme un polvo"

Kyoko lo miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

\- No, no por supuesto que no jamás diré eso.

\- ¡Oh lo harás! Mi amor lo harás. – farfullo el cantante mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla y salía de la habitación.

Para cuando fue la hora de la presentación Reino volvió a entrar en el camerino de Kyoko, y la chica de maquillaje lo supo todo, salió sin necesidad de que se lo solicitaran, y en cuanto estuvo fuera Reino se acercó apresuradamente a la chica y comenzó a besarla.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

\- ya te dije necesito recargar energía.

No podía decir nada más disfrutaba su toque, sus caricias sus besos.

\- Pídemelo, y lo hacemos aquí y ahora, lo deseo tanto como tú- musitaba Reino presionando su boca contra sus pequeños senos.

Kyoko presiono sus labios, quería decírselo pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no era correcto, no era el lugar apropiado, no era el momento no podían.

Sin perder más tiempo Reino dio unos últimos besos y salió del lugar al concierto. Al siguiente día fue lo mismo y los siguientes dos fines de semana que tenían concierto, dejando a una Kyoko jadeante, los días que no tenían presentación Reino aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tocar su pierna en el desayuno, acariciarle el trasero en los elevadores o acorralarla en los baños de algún restaurante y besarle los senos, siempre con la misma suplica "pídemelo". Esa situación no estaba solo acabando con la paciencia de Kyoko, también con la poca cordura de Reino.

Ese fin de semana regresaban a la entrega de premios a lo mejor de la música, Kyoko se adelantó al departamento Reino tenía que aprovechar e ir a ver a su padre.

Apenas había entrado cuando alguien toco la puerta.

\- Yashiro que sorpresa, acabo de llegar.

\- Si lo sabía, soy tu agente recuerda, disculpa por venir tan apresuradamente, pero tenía que hablar contigo.

\- Que sucede.

\- Bueno antes que nada tiene meses que Chiori – Chan me dio este regalo para ti, pero como nadie sabe dónde vives me dijo que te lo entregar

\- ¿un regalo? Que raro, no es mi cumpleaños. – Kyoko estaba por abrirlo pero Yashiro la detuvo

\- Me dijo que solo lo abrieras cuando estuvieras a solas.

\- Ok

\- Y la otra situación de que quería hablarte es que Tsuruga Ren ha regresado, y bueno… no tomo muy bien los comentarios que se dice de ti y de Reino.

\- ¿comentarios? ¿Qué comentarios?

\- Pues ya sabes, que tú y Reino tienen una relación más profunda fuera del escenario.

\- ¡Oh! ¿enserio? ¿Y cómo lo toma el público?

\- ¡ah! Kyoko tan desconectada como siempre, pues a decir verdad lo ha tomado muy bien, son una pareja que gusta – Kyoko sonrió al escuchar esto. – pero no he venido por eso.

\- Yo sé que tú y Reino son marido y mujer, creo que deberías decírselo a Tsuruga Ren, e incluso he pensado que lo mejor es hacerlo público.

\- ¿Por qué debería decírselo? ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo público?

\- Bueno en el caso de Tsuruga Ren, pues el tenía otras intensiones contigo que tú ya sabes – decía torpemente Yashiro – y creo que no ha quitado el dedo del renglón.

\- ¿Disculpa? Pero si él estaba con otra mujer

\- Eso es un error que no intento justificar, pero lo hizo porque pensó que no estaba lista para una relación adulta.

\- Me parece que ya no tiene caso hablar de eso.

\- Además… me he enterado que pues verás, que Fuwa Sho, por alguna razón que desconozco, sabe que te has casado y ésta buscando una forma para anular tu matrimonio, según él nunca se ha consumado.

Kyoko escucho impasible sin conmoverse un segundo, Yashiro trago saliva al ver la nula reacción de la chica.

\- Kyoko entonces ¿de verdad estas casada con Reino?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Tu… mmm.. mmm tu si consumaste tu matrimonio?

Kyoko se sonrojo por la pregunta pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Lo que respondió la pregunta de Yashiro.

Finalmente Kyoko quedo de hablar con Reino sobre el hacer pública su relación, pero que no prometía nada y que trataría de buscar una manera de decírselo a Tsuruga – Ren.

La curiosidad la estaba matando al fin podría abrir el regalo de Chiori – Chan, al abrir la caja encontró tres vestuarios muy escasos de tela, eran tres disfraces eróticos, uno de caperucita, para no variar, otro de maid y uno más de enfermera, acompañados de dos películas porno, junto con una nota que decía _"eres una gran actriz sabrás que hacer con esto, diviértete"_ cuando Kyoko saco de la caja sentía que le hervía la cara, no podía con el sonrojo

Guardo la caja en el fondo del closet, y trato de hacer otras cosas pero estaba demasiado consiente de la maldita caja.

No lo soporto más saco uno de los vestuarios, y se lo probo el de caperucita roja, una minifalda roja que ni siquiera le alcanzaba a tapar el trasero, con su correspondiente tanga, así como unas medias hasta medio muslo que se sostenían de un liguero también en color rojo, un corpiño en encaje blanco unido en el centro por unos listones negros y una capa que solo le llegaba a la cintura.

Se miró en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles, lejos de sentirse avergonzada, se sentía endemoniadamente sexy, recordaba las palabras en la nota, ¿actuar? ¿Podría actuar a ser sexy?, lo primero que paso por su cabeza, fue preguntarse ¿Qué haría Reino si la viera vestida así? Y como si lo hubiera invocado entro Reino a la habitación

\- - Estas aquí… llame pero nad… me … conts. - Reino había perdido la capacidad de hablar en cuanto la vio, tiro al piso algo que llevaba en las manos.

\- ¡Reino! - grito Kyoko sorprendida dando un salto del susto no esperaba verlo en ese justo momento.

 **Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo por el momento es todo lo que tengo escrito, no se como diablos voy a inventar que Kyoko actué como caperucita en una escena erótica, se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Muchas gracias por los review realmente los amo. Saludos y espero escribier la siguiente pronto.**


	25. liberada

**Disclaimer: los personajes de skip Beat no me pertenecen hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento.**

-¿De dónde... tú... Has? - intento decir Reino sin lograr articular palabra aún.

-¡oh, ¿te refieres al disfraz?, bueno mi amiga Chiori Chan me lo envió como regalo de bodas... ¿supongo? - Kyoko no pudo contener una risita al ver la reacción del cantante.

\- recuerdame mandarle algo apropiado como agradecimiento - contestó Reino con dificultad, se puso la mano en la boca, respiro hondo y después llevó sus dos manos a su cintura tratando de controlar su respiración, era obvio que estaba tratando de contenerse.

Lo que la reacción de Reino provocó en Kyoko fue cierto atisbo de maldad y de lujuria, podía oír dos vocesitas en su cabeza que le decían: "hazlo, actúa como la chica sexy, tu también lo deseas" la otra vocesitas decía: "será divertido, después de lo que te ha echo estos días, será una venganza perfecta"

Y si había alguien especialista en vengarse era ella.

Le tomo solo unos segundos el pensar cómo debía actuar, se suponía que caperucita era una niña ingenua e inocente; comenzó a comprender porque Reino la llamaba así. un escalofrío paso por el cuerpo de Reino al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que surco su rostro.

Sin pensarlo más camino con fingida inocencia, lo aparto un poco para recoger lo que había tirado, quedando de espaldas frente a él.

-¿qué has tirado? Pregunto inocentemente mientras se inclinaba a recogerlo, dejando a la vista de Reino su hermoso culo, adornado por ese liston rojo que atravesaba sus nalgas, ya su falda era corta, al agacharse la levantó aún más, dejando a la vista lo poco que tapaba.

Reino dio un pequeño salto sorprendido pero no podía dejar de verla, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y a sentir una terrible picazón, el corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

\- pas... Pase a comprar algo... Comer... Pense tú... hambre - por más que intentaba hilar una frase no lo lograba.

\- afortunadamente no se estropeo, lo llevare a la cocina - contestó la chica incorporándose llevandose los contenedores - pero justo en la puerta se detuvo. - ¡oh tal vez mejor los lleve a casa de la abuelita! Esperame a qui - repuso con la voz lenta y pausada, si eso no era sensual, entonces ¿ qué era.?

Reino aún estaba intentando calmarse dando vueltas y tallando se las manos sobre el pantalón, cuando ella regresó, ya estaba tan duro como una roca, tratando de contener el deseo de saltarle encima.

Kyoko se acerco tiernamente con su capucha puesta, se paro frente a él y le dijo:

-¡Cielos abuelita, que ojos tan grandes tienes! - mientras acariciaba su rostro

\- son... Son para admirarte mejor - contestó Reino con la voz temblorosa, mientras la chica desabrochaba su camisa y acariciaba su torso, mordiendo su labio inferior por el antojo, deslizandola por sus hombros para retirarla

\- ¡¿por qué tienes los brazos tan fuertes?!,- musitó acariciando sus anchos hombros y brazos.

\- es...es para sos... Sostenerte mejor - volvió a contestar, entrando en el juego mientras la chica comenzaba a lamer sus pectorales y morder sus tetillas.

Lo arrinconó contra la pared, y paso su mano entre sus pantalones, palpando la dureza entre sus piernas, por encima de la ropa.

-¡cielos, abuelita, ¿por qué tienes tan duró y abultado entre tus pantalones? !

Reino aún no contestaba, había dejado de respirar por unos segundos, cuando ella ya había sacado su miembro y había comenzado a lamerlo y chuparlo, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando: era de día, la luz entraba por las ventanas y ella había tenido la iniciativa, no lo podía creer y como la cereza del pastel se había puesto un disfraz erotico de caperucita roja. ¿Había muerto y llegado al paraíso?

-¡¿por qué tienes tan duró y grande ésto?! - preguntó con fingida candidez, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Es para cogerte mejor! - contestó apenas audible estaba demasiado absorto viendo a su chica tan sexy, apunto de desfallecer.

Los demonios de Kyoko estaban haciendo su danza de la victoria, nunca había visto al cantante así, el siempre era dominante en esas situaciones, y ahora parecía cachorrito asustado, apuntoapuntó de ser devorado. Las cadenas de su demonio de la lujuria comenzaron a desquebrajarse.

Kyoko se aparto de su labor para acercarse a su cuello y esparcir besos húmedos mientras con sus finos dedos seguía acariciando la dureza de Reino.

\- parece que hoy caperucita se comerá al Lobo ¿no crees? - le susurro lascivamente en el oído, si era un sueño definitivamente él no quería ser despertado.

Ella bajó sus pantalones y todo lo que le estorbaba mientras iba acariciando sus muslos y sus glúteos firmes y daba cálidos y húmedos besos por aquí y allá.

Se puso de pie lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió a la cama dando saltitos inocentes. Lo tumbo por los hombros para montarse sobre él a horcajadas comenzó a frotarse suavemente sobre su miembro, pero sin meterlo, en este punto Kyoko estaba demasiado excitada para pensar con claridad y Reino se aferraba a un pensamiento vanal, de lo contrario explotará en ese instante, no queria ni siquiera voltear a verla.

Kyoko se agacho contra su cuello y con cálidos besos y caricias le susurro al oído

\- Reino... ¡quiero follarte! - no lo podía creer ¡lo había dicho! Esa sola frase en sus labios por poco provocan que se corra, se forzó a cerrar los ojos para retener el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro.

Las cadenas se habían hecho polvo por completo.

\- ¡por favor... hazlo! - contestó Reino con un hilo de voz, sonando más como una súplica.

Suavemente levantó sus caderas y tomó su miembro con las manos para dirigirlo a su intimidad y empezar así a balancearse a un ritmo cadencioso y acompasado, aumentando la intensidad, Reino mantenía los ojos cerrados no podía verla, no quería verla, pero no podía evitar escuchar cuando su respiración agitada se convirtió en pequeños ronroneos y después en sonoros gemidos de placer, hasta que un grito celestial como una nota musical, salió de su garganta. Reino se permitió abrir los ojos y mirarla en toda la gloria de su extasis, sin duda era lo más erotico que había visto, sus ojos vidriosos entrecerrados derramaban gotas de placer, podía sentir su piel erizandose bajo sus dedos y los músculos de sus piernas apretando con fuerza, no pudo más y él también se corrió con la misma intensidad y placer que lo había hecho ella.

Kyoko se desplomó sobre su pecho ya sin fuerzas para más, quedándose dormida inmediatamente.

Cuando despertó los fuertes brazos de Reino la aprisionaban, ya había oscurecido, un gruñido en su estómago le recordó que no habían comido.

Evocó lo que había pasado con una sonrisa en los labios, había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, podía entender por qué a Reino le gustaba tanto el sexo. ¿Se sentirá lo mismo con cualquier persona? ¿Será suficiente que te guste? Se preguntaba mientras Reino se removia en la cama. Por el momento no quería estar con nadie más así, él se había convertido en su esposo y ahora su amante, era su cómplice, su confidente, su protector, su amigo, temía haberse enamorado pero pensaba que los sentimientos tan fuertes y posesivos hacia él, eran el efecto de la magia que habían invocado.

\- ¡Reino, Reino!

-mmmmm

-¿ no tienes hambre?

-mmmmm

-¡Reino! - insistía la chica mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro

-Dame un segundo... Acabo de ser devorado... - contestó con pereza-... ¡Y fue delicioso! - repuso con una sonrisa.

\- te daré unos minutos más para que "te repongas" iré a calentar algo.

Una hora después Kyoko toco a la puerta, para que fuera a comer.

Se puso el pantalón de una pijama para salir a la cocina, cuando entró al lugar no creía lo que estaba viendo. ¡Kyoko estaba sirviendo la comida en su disfraz de maid!, le ofreció la silla para después, sentarse ella en su regazo y darle de comer en la boca.

-¿está bien la comida Amo? - preguntó la chica inmersa en su nuevo papel, Reino trago el bocado

— ¡Definitivamente, debemos comprarle una joya o algo costoso a esa amiga tuya! - Contestó Reino mientras abría la boca para recibir otro bocado y metía la mano por debajo de la falda

 **Muchas gracias a Umichan18, por las sugerencias, fueron como un golpe de inspiración, por ello me puse a escribir tan rápido antes de que se me fuera, aunque en este momento me sangra la nariz, creo que cada día me vuelvo más descarada con las descripciones de estas escenas (sonrojada) tratare de moderarme un poco, me preocupa sonar vulgar, aunque hay una escena aque estoy pensando sonara así, ¡lo siento será necesario.!**


	26. Alumna aplicada

Después de esa intensa noche, Reino terminó abrazado al cuerpo de Kyoko mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos plateados, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿en que piensas? - preguntó el cantante dándole un beso entre los senos.

\- En que fue mejor que la primera vez. ¿siempre se siente así de bien?

\- Depende

-¿de qué?

\- de la persona con quien lo hagas, de la experiencia, de la forma en que quieras hacerlo, del juego previo y durante... De muchas cosas

\- es decir, ¿qué hay más formas de hacerlo?

\- claro que si, supongo que el límite es tu imaginación.

-¡Wow! Ni siquiera sabía que existían disfraces específicos para esto.

\- y muchas otras cosas

\- ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo cuáles? - ese comentario había picado en su curiosidad.

\- por qué no lo investiga en Internet, si quieres lo buscamos juntos, y sobre todo no tengas miedo de experimentar, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-De acuerdo.Ahora que recuerdo vino Yashiro San

\- ¿tiene más propuestas de trabajo?

\- Si, pero solo podría aceptar un comercial, aun no termina la gira. Pero vino a decirme que Fuwa Sho se entero que estamos casados y está buscando como anular nuestro matrimonio

\- jajaja pues creo ahora ya no puede.

\- y... Mmm y también... Al parecer hay problemas con Tsuruga - Ren - en cuanto dijo ese nombre su respiración se contuvo un momento sin saber que decir, Kyoko pudo sentir como afirmaba los brazos alrededor de ella, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué problemas? - preguntó con Cautela.

\- Pues al parecer no le ha gustado que siga en contacto contigo y Yashiro San teme que tome mal si se entera que nos casamos

\- ¿y eso te importa? - volvió a preguntar inquieto.

-No, ya no. - la seguridad con la que contestó, le dio tranquilidad a Reino. A pesar de ello no se atrevió a preguntarle si aún lo amaba.

\- Es por ello que Yashiro San piensa que lo mejor es hacer publico nunuestro matrimonio. - Reino se levantó de la cama para mirarla con asombro, los ojos casi salían de su rostro.

-¿y tu que le contestaste?

\- Que primero lo consultaría contigo. - contestó Kyoko un poco desepcionada pues penso que su reacción había sido por que no quería que lo relacionaran con ella a ese nivel.

\- Si, entonces si, seguro ¿cuándo? ¿En la entrega de premios esta bien? - ahora la que estaba sorprendida era ella, no solo lo aceptaba sino que parecía ansioso.

-¿estas de acuerdo?

\- por supuesto, quisiera salir contigo al cine, a cenar, tomarte de la mano, y besarte sin cuidarnos si nos descubren... ¡oh! ¿Tú no quieres?

\- me gustaría, sí... Pero ¿qué va a pasar cuando termine el hechizo? - pregunto con cierta tristeza. Al joven le dolió esa pregunta, todavía quería separarse de él.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos preocupamos por eso cuando pase? - tranquilizó Reino, tenía que buscar la forma de enamorarla, para que ya no se apartará de él.

Al siguiente día Kyoko se encontró con sus amigas, para comer después de todo solo estaría unas semana en Tokio, tenía muchas ganas de verlas.

\- ¿cómo han estado las cosas en la sección love me? - pregunto Kyoko con auténtica curiosidad

\- Tienes suerte de estar de gira a Takarada San cada día se le ocurren cosas más disparatadas. - contestó Kotonami con fastidio

\- Mejor ¿cuéntanos cómo te ha ido en tu matrimonio? ¿Te gusto el regalo que te envié? - pregunto Chiori curiosa, lo que inmediatamente hizo sonrojar a Kyoko.

\- ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda, Reino insistió que te diera ésto como agradecimiento - musitó Kyoko con vergüenza mientras extraía de su bolsa una caja rectangular en color negro.

-¿Puedo abrirla?

\- Por supuesto - dijo agachado la mirada. Al abrirla encontró una bella y fina pulsera de cuentas de jade, con una nota de Reino: "gracias por el regalo,

fue más para mi que para Kyoko, lo disfrute mucho"

\- ¡aaaaaah! ¡Entonces si lo usaste! - grito Chiori Chan alertando a todo el restaurante a ellas.

\- sshhh, bueno no todos el de enfermera aún no, - su respuesta fue tan refleja que no se dió cuenta que se había evidenciado, solo atino a taparse la boca para que no salieran más indiscreciones.

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablan? - preguntaba Kotonami confundida había sido excluida - ¿por qué le das un regalo a ella y ami no?

-¡wow! Es bellísima! Debió gustarle mucho. Kotonami - Chan, este regalo no me lo da Kyoko me lo manda Reino en agradecimiento.

\- agradecimiento ¿de qué? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

\- pues por darle a Kyoko tres disfraces eroticos - Kotonami escupió en ese momento su bebida

-¿qué le diste qué? - grito impresiona atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos en el restaurante

\- podrían bajar la voz - repetía Kyoko sin poder ver a sus amigas a los ojos.

\- y al parecer Kyoko les dio un buen uso, mira lo agradecido que está su esposo - musitó engreída Chiori Chan enseñando la pulsera a Kotonami quien aún miraba a Kyoko con la boca abierta.

-¿ de verdad los usaste? - preguntó demasiado impactada, ella había deducido que había un motivo oculto por el cual se había casado, no creía que de verdad vivieran bajo la intimidad de ser marido y mujer.

-¡aah pues si, por eso el regalo! Contestó roja hasta las oreja.

-¡oh mi Kyoko! ¡Ya es una mujer! - farfullo Chiory con sarcasmo.

-pu... Puedo preguntarte ¿dónde los compraste?, - Chiori Chan pego otro grito emocionada, mientras Kotonami seguía sin creerlo.

\- ¡claro! Te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Como personalidades reconocibles no podemos ir a una tienda tal cual, por ello los pedí en línea. Mira esto...

\- Chiori acerco su silla para mostrarle la página de Internet desde su teléfono móvil - y tiene otras cosas muy divertidas, mira como este...

-¿Qué diablos es eso? Pregunto Kyoko aterrorizada

-oooh esto es un dildo,

-¿y para qué se usa? - preguntó curiosa.

-¿de verdad te tengo que decir? ¿No ves su forma? Va allí - contesto Chiori señalando con la mirada, Kyoko cerró las piernas inmediatamente. Chiori río a carcajadas.

\- ¿que no has visto las películas que te mandé?

-¿también ld enviaste películas? ¿Que clase de pdrvertida eres? - Farfullo Kotonami al fin reaccionando de la impresión.

\- de las que se divierten - susurro con cinismo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Las tres amigas continuaron discutiendo entre risas y sonrojos, lo que fue muy instructivo para Kyoko.

Cuando llegó a casa, la curiosidad la estaba matando, todo lo relacionado al sexo era un mundo totalmente nuevo, del que al parecer ella sabía muy poco, se aseguró que no estuviera Reino y puso la primera película.

Estaba demasiado impactada y... ¿Caliente?, sentía la necesidad de que Reino llegara lo más pronto posible, tenía dificultad para respirar y se sentía terriblemente húmeda.

Pensó en hacer otra cosa para distraerse. Se dirigió a la cocina, pero de pronto todos los objetos que tocaba los relacionaba con la maldita película: una banana, el pepino, el durazno cortado, la leche que escurría por la taza.

Cuando llegó Reino la encontró salpicada en harina, había completado como 100 cupcakes en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Sucede algo? Pregunto con cautela - ¿organizarlas el té para mil personas?

— ¡oh has llegado! - contestó limpiandose la harina de las manos en el mandil que traía puesto.

—¿pasó algo con tus amigas?

\- si, no, bueno no exactamente, se dijeron algunas cosas y yo... - de pronto se quedo en silencio, estaba avergonzada de nuevo. Reino camino hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura para sentarla en un pequeño espacio en la barra de la cocina y poder abrazarla. Tomo su mentón con cariño y ternura, para obligarla a verlo.

\- Dímelo, tenme confianza, sea lo que sea no te juzgarte, no te criticar ni me burlare.

\- ¿seguro? - musito la chica haciendo un puchero.

\- te lo prometo.

Así Kyoko le contó todo lo que habían platicado en la comida y los objetos que le había mostrado, que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían, por lo que llegó ha ver la película.

\- ¿y qué te pareció? - preguntó el joven curioso.

\- pues muy extraña y reveladora... Y vergonzosa. - se tapaba la cara mientras lo decía. - usaban muchos objetos en muchas partes de su cuerpo... Incluso... Incluso en el trasero - susurro apenas audible muy avergonzada.

\- ¡oh ya entiendo! - contestó Reino con una seriedad solemne - ¿y te pusiste cachonda?

\- mmm, sss si, tal vez - contestó la chica apenas audible.

\- ¿horneaste todo esto para distraerte?

\- mmm, sss si, tal vez.

-¿y por qué no simplemente te masturbaste? En lugar de hornear una panadería.

-¡¿Qué?!, yo no haría eso - respondió horrorizada.

-¿por qué no? Es algo muy íntimo y natural así conoces tu cuerpo y las zonas donde sientes más placer, tampoco es recomendable hacerlo muy seguido, pero ante estas situación de emergencia, y sobre todo que no estaba Yo.

\- nun... Nun.. nunca lo he hecho, no sé cómo - agachado la cabeza nuevamente contestó

-¡Caperucita, tengo tanto que enseñarte! - Farfullo Reino con resignación fingida.

-¿quieres que te muestre cómo?

-¡sssi! - su mente quería decir que no pero su voca dijo si.

\- ¡Bueno! será en otra ocasión, porque ahora ¡ya llegue! y ya no es necesario. Farfullo acomodando a la chica a horcajadas sosteniendo la de las nalgas, comenzando a dar besos en su cuello. - ahora cuéntame, de que trataba esa película, o mejor ¡veamos la juntos.!

-¡oh, no no podría!

\- De acuerdo siempre es mejor en vivo. - musito cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Kyoko había sido muy diligente... O más bien curiosa en cuanto a investigar acerca del sexo, cada vez que veía algo que le parecía interesante, le proponía a Reino que lo intentarán, las primeras veces con vergüenza y recato, pero para unos días antes del evento ya incluso había pedido algunos juguetes por la página que le mostró Chiori e incluso un libro "los secretos del sexo" quería saberlo todo igual y no experimentarlo todo, algunas cosas se veían muy extremas.

Ya lo habían hecho en la cocina, en el baño, en la alfombra de la sala, hasta 5 veces en un día. Siempre le decía a Reino que tenían que aprovechar pues cuando reanudará la gira ya no sería así.

Cuando tenían tiempo libre estaba leyendo el libro y de vez en vez hacía comentarios a Reino.

\- ¡otra vez leyendo ese libro! - musito el joven al salir del baño y sentarse en la cama, tan solo con una toalla en la cintura.

-¡oh Reino encontré una cosa tan rara ¿sabes que es el sexo sadomasoquismo? - preguntaba la chica perpleja.

\- Algo he escuchado de eso - contestó Reino con una sonrisa pícara en los labios - ¿quieres intentarlo?

-¡oh no! - escandalizada - ¿cómo pueden sentir placer del dolor?

-no lo sabrás si no lo pruebas - susurro Reino sugerente, pero al ver la cara de Kyoko no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. - jamás haría algo que tu no quieras.

Un suspiro de alivio salió del pecho de la chica.

-has leído mucho eres una alumna muy aplicada.

\- y tú un muy buen sempai - susurro mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda para tirarlo en la cama y subirse en él.

-Kyoko, ¡lo acabamos de hacer!

\- ¿y aún no te recuperas? Es que estás lecturas me provocan ganas - contesto sonrojada, aún era tierna pensó Reino, y eso le derretia el corazón.

-¡he creado un mounstro! ... Pero me encanta. Expreso para cambiar de lugar con ella y quitarse la toalla.

 **Estoy muy loca espero avanzar la historia cualquier sugerencia de como es mejor que se entere Tsuruga Ren, tengo dos posibles opciones : que la vaya a buscar a su casa o que sea a través de los medios de que están juntos es, cual quier sugerencia es bienvenida que opinan??**


	27. Capítulo 27 Espía

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de skep beat no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento personal.**

Kyoko había salido para la última prueba del vestido que usaría en la gala del evento, Reino se había quedado en casa, se preparó un té, estaba disponiendo a revisar las redes sociales, cuando el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta Fuwa Sho le dio la cara, y sin esperar una invitación se introdujo a la sala de estar, dejando a Reino con la palabra en la boca, no le quedo otra más que cerrar la puerta y caminar tras él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Reino con hostilidad, poniendo sus manos en la cintura con una actitud retadora.

-¡Así que este es tu nidito de amor! - farfullo Fuwa Sho sin prestar atención a la pregunta del cantante

\- ¡así es! ¿Vienes a dejarnos algún regalo de bodas? - contesto tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón de rey vampiro, simplemente ya no lo negó, no tenia caso además, ya no quería negarlo, y menos ante aquel hombre.

Fuwa estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, el esperaba que lo siguieran negando, inmediatamente recupero la compostura tranquila.

-¿cuánto crees que durará esta farsa?

-¿qué farsa?

-¿crees que voy a tragarme eso de que están casados de verdad? - preguntó Fuwa sentándose enfrente del peli plateado.

\- Pues, nuestro matrimonio esta registrado en la oficina civil, no en una kermes de la escuela, ¿no sé qué más veracidad necesitas para creerlo? - contesto Reino con sarcasmo, irritando a Fuwa pero logro ocultarlo.

\- Sabes a que me refiero, se que no has logrado consumar el matrimonio con esa chica, es tan mojigata y puritana, además no creo que en realidad te atraiga, es la mujer menos sensual que te puedes encontrar.

Mientras Fuwa Sho vociferaba contra Kyoko, en su mente, Reino recordaba cada momento íntimo, sus expresiones, sus gestos, la profundidad en sus ojos ante el placer, no podía creer que estaban hablando de la misma persona.

— ¡Bueno!, no creo que sea un asunto que te incumba. - musito mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su té, disimulando el sonrojo de su cara.

— Dime ¿cuál fue el trato? ¿Por qué accediste a casarte con ella? ¿Qué motivo oculto traen entre manos?

Reino estaba apunto de contestar cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, dejo su taza de té para atender la puerta. En cuanto estuvo fuera de su alcance visual, Fuwa Sho sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cámara espía, busco visualmente el mejor lugar donde colocarla, encontrando el marco abajo de la tele, así tendría campo visual de casi todo el departamento a excepción de los cuartos, se apresuró a insertarla con el clip mientras Reino recibía un paquete para Kyoko en la puerta, e inmediatamente se volvió a sentar en el lugar en el que estaba.

Cuando Reino regreso dejo el paquete en la mesa, entonces Fuwa inmediatamente se levantó.

\- ¡Como sea!, probaré que su matrimonio es una farsa y lo anularé.

—¿por qué? Tú la usaste y la dejaste, ¿por qué no la dejas en paz?

\- Ella fue educada para ser mi esposa y su deber es esperarme hasta que Yo decida que eso pase.

\- ¡Creo que estas enfermo!.

Sin decir mas abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Cuando regreso Kyoko, Reino le contó que Fuwa Sho había estado en el departamento y todo lo que le había dicho, increíblemente esta vez no se enojó, ya no era alguien que importara, y mostró más emoción por el paquete que le había llegado que por la visita desagradable del solista.

-¿Qué es? - Pregunto el cantante curioso

—¡Es una sorpresa! - contesto la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, provocando un escalofrío en Reino, no sabia porque pero presentía que eso iba mal para él.

Esa noche era la entrega de premios musicales, como lo habían hablado con Yashiro san y con Saito san por el momento solo dirían que están saliendo, era muy pronto para decir que estaban casados.

La limusina pasó puntualmente por ellos y por los demás chicos de la banda. Una vez que estuvieron todos Reino se aclaró un poco la voz, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Kyoko entre las suyas.

\- chicos tenemos algo que contarles - susurro Reino algo apenado, en tanto el color de Kyoko comenzaba a iluminar sus mejillas — la verdad es que Kyoko y yo estamos saliendo.

Para su sorpresa ninguno se sorprendió, al contrario una risita burlona comenzó a surgir en ellos.

\- ¿Creen qué no lo sabíamos? - se burlo Hatsuri san, el baterista con una risa mas intensa.

\- ¡Vamos! Esa aura de enamorados que emanan en el escenario es más intensa cuando están fuera de él. - confirmó Kuro San el bajista.

\- ¡y que decir cuando se enojan!, el mismo infierno es un lugar más tranquilo.

\- y cuando te dejo, parecías perro sin dueño

\- y qué hay de aquella vez que entraste al camerino lleno de lápiz labial... Intentamos decirte pero fue mas divertido dejarte así.

Seguían comentando anécdota tras anécdota, y con cada una el sonrojo de ambos una en aumento.

\- Además siempre usan atuendos de pareja - dijo por último Miroku. Kyoko y Reino voltearon a verse mutuamente, y en efecto su ropa combinaba. En esta ocasion él llevava un smoking negro con una camisa vino y moño negro, y ella un vestido negro estraple con escarolas de encaje en vino que sobresalían de las orillas del vestido y del pecho, así como el listón del corsé del vestido.

—Bueno, pero eso es idea de Misaky, ella diseña nuestros atuendos, por que somos los vocalistas. Replicó Kyoko tratando de defender su nula discreción.

\- Que bueno que lo sepan entonces, _ corto de pronto Reino, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Bajaron de la limusina y una lluvia de flashes comenzó a inundar su campo visual. Al momento Reino ofreció su ayuda para bajar a Kyoko e inmediatamente la tomo por la cintura para guiar con ella por la alfombra del evento, el vestido de Kyoko así como su peinado en un moño con cristales adornando a manera de tiara, además de que había dejado de pintárselo, daba la impresión de estrellas en un cielo nocturno. Había cambiado mucho, ya no parecía la jovencita de pueblo inocente, ahora se veía como una mujer majestuosa con la elegancia de la realeza al caminar y la seducción de una vampiresa al sonreír. Siempre del brazo de Reino quien caminaba erguido con el pecho en alto, orgulloso y presuntuoso de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Cuando se colocaron en la mampara preparada para la sesión de fotos de cada uno de los invitados, con el resto de la banda, Reino afirmó más el agarre en su cintura acercándola más a él, Kyoko puso su brazo sobre su hombro para poder acomodarse pues estaba demasiado cerca el. Uno del otro, no pudo evitar sentir la abrumadora mirada de Reino sobre ella, no estaba volteando hacia las cámaras, solo la miraba a ella, la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, volteo a mirarlo para preguntarle que pasaba, pero antes de poder decir una palabra Reino le silencio los labios con los suyos, en un beso tierno y largo, parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como si nadie más estuviera ahí.

Los flashes de las cámaras destellaban a mil por hora y una exclamación masiva de personas comenzó a murmurar por el aire, entre risas y gritos de sorpresa.

Reino separo lentamente a Kyoko, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados deseando mas.

— ¡Esto sera suficiente para aclarar que estamos saliendo ¿no crees?! - susurro mientras aspiraba el olor de su cuello y su cabello terminando con un pequeño beso en la frente. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Kyoko mientras abría poco a poco los ojos. Se veían tan enamorados, que las chicas alrededor sintieron envidia.

Siguieron caminando hacia la recepción del evento y los periodistas se abalanzaban tratando de conseguir una entrevista, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo mas, solo entraron al evento tomados de la mano y muy sonrientes mirándose de vez en vez.

Después de ellos llego Fuwa Sho, como era su costumbre llegar al final para causar mas impacto, pero esta vez el ambiente estaba enrarecido, no había mucha atencion hacia él y muchos estaban mirando hacia adentro.

Enfadado por la poca atención que se le prestaba entro a la recepción sin dar entrevistas.

En cuanto entró al salón pudo ver a lo lejos a Reino y Kyoko, tomados de la mano una sonrisa cínica surco su hermoso rostro junto con una negación con la cabeza "descarados, hasta que punto piensan llevar esta farsa" pensó para si. Y desde ese momento se convirtió en un acosador esperando el momento perfecto para hablar con Kyoko, sin que su acompañante estuviera presente, y al fin llego el momento cuando a él le hablo un productor musical. Ella se quedo en la mesa de los bocadillos, un aura fría le ocasiono escalofríos en su bella espalda, que el vestido permitía admirar.

\- Piensas venir acompañada a todos los eventos por él, ¿cómo si fueran la feliz pareja? - murmuro Fuwa mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida y miraba hacia el frente. Kyoko lo volteó a ver, como si no fuera la persona indeseable, que ella despreciaba, tomo una salchicha de cóctel entre sus labios, le paso la lengua de un lugar a otro, después la succiono un poco, para finalmente masticarla y tragarla muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a su acosador a los ojos, con una cándida aura y mirada de inocencia.

\- ¿por qué no debería? ... es mi esposo después de todo. - susurro lentamente, Fuwa Sho aún tenía los ojos como platos, ¿lo estaba seduciendo?, y lo hizo tan sexual pero a la vez tan sutilmente, aún no podía salir de su sorpresa, cuando acabo la frase, trago saliva para intentar calmarse.

\- Cre... cre...crees qué me voy a tragar eso de que tu matrimonio es de verdad. - dijo aún con nerviosismo, por lo que Kyoko no pudo disimular una pequeña risa. En ese momento regreso Reino que había logrado ver todo lo sucedido.

\- No te puedo dejar sola un segundo, por que los buitres inmediatamente vienen - farfullo con enojo. mientras volvía a colocar su mano en ella.

\- No te preocupes cariño, el señor Fuwa solo vino a saludarme, ya se retira a saludar a los demás invitados. - Contesto Kyoko con íronia.

¿Cariño? ¿saludarla? ¿que se traían entre manos esos dos hablándose a sí en un lugar publico?, Fuwa Sho aún no salía de su asombro por lo que no dío un solo paso, así que mejor se movieron ellos a otro lugar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿acaso estabas seduciendo a Fuwa Sho? - Reclamo Reino en tono suave pero firme y molesto.

\- ¡oh! eso, solo fue para demostrarle que soy simple y con falta de sensualidad.

\- Pues creo que tendre que castigarte, sabes que esas caras solo las puedes hacer conmigo.

-¡Uuh solo de imaginarlo me he mojado! - contestó la chica, sárdonica, Reino no pudo más que reirse atraerla hacia él y darle un candido beso en la frente.

 **Muchas gracias a quien sigue leyendo la historia, de antemano una disculpa cuando tengo un poco de tiempo quiero escribir tan rápido que cambio algunas letras por otras y se me van algunos errores ortográficos, les agradezco si me comentan cuando me equivoque.**

 **Saludos.**


	28. espía 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen hago esto por entretenimiento ni tampoco las canciones de Nigthwish.**

Kyoko y Reino fueron abordados por los conductores del programa de espectáculo Kimagure Rock, donde la chica salía del pollo "Bo", aunque propiamente, no eran reporteros de espectáculos, su productor que estaba viendo la transmisión en vivo, les llamo para contarles del beso que habían protagonizado en la entrada, por lo que les exigía consiguieran una exclusiva para el programa.

\- ¡no puedo creer lo lejos que ha llegado nuestra Bo! - comento Hikaru Ishibashi mientras se acercaban a la pareja.

-¡chicos, como están! - contestó la joven nerviosa.

-¿Bo? ¿Quién es Bo? - preguntó el cantante confundido.

\- luego te explicó - susurro Kyoko sonrojada.

\- Por el tiempo de amistad y el apoyo, me parece que deberías darnos la exclusiva de su relación. ¿Qué te parece? - comento directamente y sin rodeos Yusei Ishibashi.

\- El director nos ha amenazado, si no conseguimos esta exclusiva nos despedirá del programa - lloriqueo Shinishi Ishibashi, con una mirada de suplica que la joven cantante no podía resistir.

\- ¡Bueno! supongo que debemos de dar una explicación a los medios algún día - contesto la chica con resignación.

\- ¡Oh gracias!, yo siempre dije que tu has sido el mejor Bo que hemos tenido - farfullo el conductor con agradecimiento.

\- ¿Otra vez eso de Bo? - volvió a preguntar Reino sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Kyoko se acerco y le dió un tierno beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba el rostro, mientras los conductores del programa tapaban su boca para evitar que saliera algún grito, mientras sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas.

\- Te explicare cuando regresemos, pero tienes que prometer no reírte. ¿de acuerdo? - le susurro de una manera muy sensual cerca del oído, el cantante ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que le dijo y solo asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que admitirlo se había vuelto un idiota por esa mujer, sin voluntad y sin alma, por que su alma ya le pertenecía a ella.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Era verdad! - dijo sorprendido Shinishi Ishibashi. Debo confesar que aún tenía mis dudas.

Conversaron por un rato más, para después entrar al gran auditorio.

Reino estaba algo nervioso mientras tomaba la mano de Kyoko, y frotaba nerviosamente su pulgar contra su muñeca, era la primera vez que estaba nomina por mejor tema por "the crown, the owl and the dove" y ademas también tenia una nominación como mejor álbum, aunque casi todas las canciones las cantaba Kyoko, él las había escrito, pensando en ella, en la chica que cree en las hadas y que hizo esa magia en él, pero como siempre su eterna competencia estaba nominado también Fuwa Sho, y eso lo ponía más ansioso.

\- ¡Tranquilo!, seguro vas a ganar. - le susurro la chica con una sonrisa.- Además si no ganas, aún me tienes a mi. - dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Era lo mas dulce que le había dicho desde que estaban juntos, por primera vez ella se mencionaba así misma para é ese momento ya no le importo ganar ningún premio.

Los bridge Rock, estaban por anunciar la canción del año, abrieron el sobre y al unísono anunciaron "the crown the owl and the dove". Kyoko dió un pequeño salto de la emoción y palmeo en la espalda a Reino, mientras se levantaban juntos, pues ambos habían escrito en colaboración esa canción, mientras los demás miembros de la banda los abrazaban y felicitaban, Fuwa Sho rechinaba los dientes en su asiento, tratando de fulminarlos con la mirada.

Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al escenario juntos, Reino le cedió el micrófono a su acompañante para que hablara primero.

\- ¡Wow! ¿qué puedo decir? siempre espere ganar un premio en actuación, nunca por escribir una canción. Pero ya que estoy aquí quiero agradecer a Reino por enseñarme a que puedes desahogar tu corazón en una canción, realmente lo necesitaba, y a los demás miembros de la banda por aceptarme como uno de ellos. - Termino de hablar y una ovación y aplausos se escucharon en el público, permitió el paso a Reino al micrófono.

\- No tengo palabras, la verdad es que no esperaba que esta canción resultara en un premio, pero supongo que así es la vida, las cosas más importantes de la vida y que te hacen más feliz, no se planean solo nacen, y estoy muy agradecido con la vida por lo que tengo ahora, muchas gracias al público por escuchar nuestra música, y por supuesto a Kyoko por enseñarme a ver la vida diferente.

Ambos agradecieron con una reverencia y regresaron igual que como llegaron: tomados de la mano. Situación que no paso desapercibida para los comentaristas del evento quienes estaban transmitiendo en vivo.

 _Tsubasa: Así agradecen nuestra pareja favorita y como lo hemos visto en los últimos eventos, siempre tomados de la mano._

 _Takaya: Y no es de extrañar el porque, pues como vimos al principio del evento, son más que amigos ¿no te parece Tsubasa?_

 _Tsubasa: Es verdad, al parecer vimos crecer un romance tras bambalinas._

Rieron los conductores mientras seguían comentando el asunto, y a pesar que todo Japón había visto ese tierno beso, la mayoría de los asistentes eran ignorantes a ese acontecimiento, incluyendo a Fuwa Sho y a Tsuruga Ren, quién había sido invitado al evento como presentador y para poner más condimento a la situación su acompañante seria Kusunuki Kana, la actriz con la que sería relacionado tras aquel besos publicado y también con quién aquella noche lluviosa lo encontraría Kyoko en su departamento.

En cuanto salieron al escenario Reino volteo a ver a Kyoko, pero no parecía tener alguna reacción, tampoco sentía en su aura odio o dolor como en otras ocasiones, ella se limito a aplaudir como el resto del público cuando los presentaron, entre ovaciones.

 _Tsubasa: otra pareja que ha dado mucho de que hablar en el último año. ¿no te parece Takaya?_

 _Takaya: En realidad si que han dado de que hablar después de aquel beso de portada, Tusura - Ren a perdido admiradoras, pues muchas de sus fans no consideran a Kusunuki Kana, a la altura de Tsuruga - Ren._

 _Tsubasa: Es verdad, muchas de ellas piensan que solo se quiere colgar de su fama._

Al fin presentaron la terna para mejor álbum del año, los competidores más fuertes eran los Vieh Gohul y por supuesto Fuwa Sho. La mano de Reino apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Kyoko, podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón dentro de su cabeza, era lo que siempre había esperado, al fin lograr algo por sus propios medios.

Kusunuki Kana abrió el sobre y gritón con entusiasmo: "Imaginarium" de los Vieh Gohul en colaboración con Kyoko. El público estallo en aplausos.

Reino se levanto como resorte puso sus manos en la cara sin poder contener la incredulidad mezclada con emoción, Kyoko quien estaba de pie a su lado, le quito las manos del rostro, pudo ver como toda la sangre había drenado de su cara y estaba realmente pálido, la chica estaba conmovida por él, sabia cuanto lo deseaba, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran, Reino la miro con ternura y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para secar sus lagrimas con sus pulgares, la contemplo apenas una fracción de segundo, para después acercarse y darle un beso en los labios. Los aplausos se detuvieron por un segundo y fueron sustituidos por gritos de sorpresa y emoción, para después seguir con los aplausos emocionados. Reino se separo de Kyoko, y la abrazo.

\- "Gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado"- le susurro al oído. Tsuruga Ren quien estaba viendo todo desde el escenario, y si no lo alcanzaba a ver bien, también había una pantalla gigante que estaba haciendo tomas a la escena tan tierna, El actor había perdido todo el color de la cara, y un aura de frialdad congelo el ambiente. Mientras Fuwa Sho perdió la compostura, levantándose abruptamente de su haciendo, "¡ese maldito!" farfullo, pero no por que había ganado el premio, si no por que había besado a Kyoko enfrente de todos, la mirada de todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo hicieron recuperar la cordura.

Mientras caminaban hacia el escenario la mirada de Tsuruga Ren se hacia mas severa y oscura, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la había besado y venían caminando de la mano como si fueran la feliz pareja. Kusunuki kana se acerco a felicitarlos con un abrazo, satisfecha de lo que estaba viendo pues al ver esto Tsuruga Ren ya no estaría más interesado en Kyoko. Sin embargo la hostilidad que emanaba, comenzó a poner tensos a todos los de la banda que habían subido a recibir el premio, incluyendo a Kyoko, y a diferencia de Kusunuky, Ren no se movió un ápice no felicito ni dió la mano a ninguno de los integrantes.

Agradecieron cada uno de los integrantes de la banda de forma rápida, al público a los medios a sus familias y al fin el líder tenía algo que decir.

\- Es la segunda vez en esta noche que subo a este escenario, y quiero agradecer especialmente a la mujer que esta hoy a mi lado, - entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kyoko y beso sus dedos mientras la miraba profundamente, volvió a mirar al público - se que sin ella no estaría aqui, ha sido mi compañera en este sueño loco, mi inspiración, mi amiga, mi familia... Gracias - sin poder decir más por la emoción Reino volteo y le dio un pequeño beso a Kyoko nuevamente, Ren dió dos pasos al frente con intensiones de llevarsela en ese momento, pero una mano lo jalo de la muñeca, era Kusunuki.

-¿qué pretende hacer?, ¡estamos en vivo en televisión nacional!, - le susurró entre dientes sin dejar de sonreir hacia el publico.

Sus palabras le regresaron un pico la prudencia, pero sin poder controlar su caracter, se dio la media vuelta y se fue enfurecido dejando al publico desconcertado, dejando a Kusunuki sola para despedir el sketch.

Tsubasa: ¿pero qué ha sucedido? ¿Por que se ha ido Ren así?

Takaya: no lo sé, no vi algun motivo para que Ren reaccionara de esa manera.

Ren terminó en el baño tratando de controlar su impulso de salir y llevarsela.

-¡vaya, vaya!, ¿te tomo por sorpresa ? - musitó Fuwa Sho en tono de burla, tenía un rato observandolo desde la puerta.

-¿ tú lo sabias? ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó irritado tomandolo de la chaqueta.

\- ooooh y la cosa no termina ahí - contestó irónico, mientras se soltaba de su agarré.

\- ¿qué? ¿A que te refieres?

\- siempre pense que tu serías mi principal rival, y resultaste ser nada. Para que estes totalmente enterado, ellos no solo estan saliendo, estan casados

\- No digas estupideces - replico Ren mirando en el espejo tratando de urgar en sus recuerdos ¿cuando? ¿Cómo?

\- ¡oh! ¿No me crees?, bueno para tu buena suerte, sé que es un matrimonio falso, sé que se casaron para evitar que su mamá la enviara de vuelta a su pueblo, sé que es tan puritana y ridícula que no hará nada con Reino por que no estan enamorados, ¡aunque debo reconocer que son buenos actuando! Hoy casi me convencen.

\- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Recuerda que la conozco desde que somos niños, y que yo también viví con ella, y a pesar de haber estado locamente enamorada de mi, jamas pude ni siquiera robarle un beso por no estar casados. - eso le trajo recuerdos a Ren, cuando intentó besarla el día del amor, lo nerviosa que se puso y que mejor tuvo que desistir, pues pensó que le daría un infarto a la chica.

-¿y por qué me dices todo esto?

-Bueno fue divertido ver tu cara cuando te dije que estaban casados - rió sinicamente - pero ademas tal vez necesite tu ayuda para anular su matrimonio.

\- ¿no piensas que si te ayudo, ella vendrá a mi?

-No. No se qué paso con ustedes, pero ¿por qué no fue con tigo para hacer esta treta? Tu eras la persona mas cercana a ella en ese tiempo.

La cara de Ren perdió su color, debió ser aquel día que fue a verlo, aquel día que perdió su amor, pensó para sí mismo, mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello.

\- ¡vaya, vaya!, al parecer el caballero de dorada armadura, no resulto ser mejor que yo. - susurro chasqueando la lengua para burlarse, sin decir mas se fue caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, ya había logrado su objetivo, sabia que Een había sido una persona con mucha knfluencia para Kyoko, si era verdad el no queria creer que ellos dos estaban enamorados, estaba seguro que su relacion había cambiado, y que no seria fácil separarlos aunque lograra la anulación, necesitaba a Ren para ello, y al ver sus reacciones esa noche sabía que podía ser de ayuda para sus planes.

Los Vie Gohul Kyoko y Reino habían ido a celebrar su triunfo, ya habian bebido bastante champagne, y habian comemzado a sincerarse.

\- Yo creo que essse tal ts. Ts Tsuruga Ren actuó muy esxtraño - comentó Miroku con dificultad.

\- ssssiiii, ¿que le hemossss hecho a él, parrra tomar esa actitud?

Comentaban los chicos de la banda mientras Kyoko y Reino permanecian en silencio. Kyoko dió un sorbo mas a su copa, era incomodo tener que eacuchar esa conversación.

Después de la celebración Kyoko y Reino volvieron a casa, como ya era costumbre cuando bebian Reino la llevaba a sus espaldas, con su bolso cargando al cuello, y aunque también había bebido mucho, aún podía con la chica. Entro jadeante al departamento y la dejo con cuidado en el sillon para recobrar el aliento sentandose a un lado.

-¡Diablos! Creo deberemos mudarnos a un primer piso - farfullo jadeante el cantante.

La joven se incorporo con dificultad y comenzo a reirse sin sentido se recargo en el brazo de Reino abrazandolo por la cintura, el joven alzo su brazo para rodearla por los hombros y acomodarla mejor.

\- ¡caperucita, debes controlar tu forma de beber!

-Reinooo, no te vayassss - susurto la joven torpemente.

-¡no me voy!

\- Noooo, no quierosss que te vayas nuunca nuuunca

\- ¡yo tampoco quiero que te vayas nunca! Susurro acariciando su cabeza.

La chica intento sentarse en su regazo pero el vestido no se lo permitio dió un chasquido con la lengua dandole la espalda al cantante.

-ayúdame, baja el cierre.

Una vez que lo bajo la chica tambaleante se levantó y dejo caer el vestido a sus pies, Reino la miro embelezado mie tra una sonrisa de ladiladi surcaba su cara.

-ahora ¿ya usas ropa interior sexy?, - farfullo mientas miraba su conjunto negro de brasier estraple y sus bragas de encaje, pero el ligero de encaje que sostenia las medias a medio musli es lo que le hizo tragar saliva.

La chica se sento a horcajadas sobre el y comenzo acariciar su cabello.

-bi me quejo pero voy a extrañar tus bragas de conejitos rosas. Susurro mientras metia la mano por debajo del encaje y avariciaba sus nalgas.

En tanto la pequeña camara espía había detectado movimiento y se encendió.

 **Gracias por leer y esperar los capitulos amo sus Review, se que este capitulo es un poco empalagoso pero sentí que era necesario.**


	29. Capítulo 29 ¡No me comas!

**Diaclaimer: Los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen ni las canciones de Nightwish, hago esto por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Dejo de sentir el movimiento del cuerpo de Kyoko y un pequeño silvido parecido a un ronroneo era audible ¡sí había dormido! ¡Claro era lógico! Con la cantidad de champagne que bebió esa noche. Pensó Reino para sí, dando una pequeña nalgada para comprobar.

Sin mas remedio la acomodo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación, en el momento que salió de la sala, la pequeña cámara dejo de grabar.

El dolor de cabeza al siguiente día era insoportable, simplemente Kyoko no quería salir de la cama, que para empezar, no recordaba ni siquiera como había llegado. Reino entro a la habitación con una bandeja con dos analgésicos y un vaso de agua, que bebió como si no hubiera más en el mundo.

\- Creo que debes controlar tu manera de beber. - Comento Reino tranquilo sentado a un lado de la cama.

\- Tienes razón, siento que se va a caer mi cabeza cada que me levanto. Susurro la joven, mientras se acomodaba aun más en la cama. Reino no la molesto más y solo la dejo dormir un poco más.

La chica se levanto después de medio día y aunque no tenía mucha hambre, se puso solo una camisa de Reino y fue a la cocina a comer algo, después tomo un largo baño, en ese momento recordó el paquete que le había llegado, una sonrisa picara cruzo sus labios, no podía esperar a que llegara Reino para probarlo.

En cuanto salió del baño se probo su traje de Caperucita Roja sexy y espero pacientemente a que llegar Reino, observando su paquete en la mesa de centro, para ese entonces la pequeña cámara ya se había encendido.

En cuanto escucho las llaves dar vuelta, se puso de pie, ansiosa por lo que le propondría, dió la vuelta a la mesa para agacharse y sacar los accesorios de la caja, dejando su lindo trasero justo frente a la cámara. En cuanto los saco los escondió poniendo las manos atrás de su espalda.

Reino se sorprendió al verla vestida así, pero no le disgusto para nada, al contrario una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios.

\- Cariño, pensé que te sentías muy mal - farfullo Reino mirándola de arriba abajo, sin pudor alguno. - Así es, pero los analgésicos y un baño caliente arreglan todo.

\- ¿Qué me estas escondiendo? - pregunto el cantante curioso, al ver sus manos escondiendo algo por detrás, ocasionando que la sonrisa de ella se hiciera más grande.

\- Sabes..., he pensado y creo que sería más divertido si tu también te disfrazas, después de todo, el que solo yo me disfrace es la mitad de la diversión ¿no crees?

\- ¡Oh! ¿entonces me has comprado un disfraz?

\- Así es... - en cuanto lo dijo saco sus manos, y le mostró unas diadema con orejas de lobo, y un "plug" anal en forma de cola de lobo.

Reino en principio estaba desconcertado, no sabía bien que era lo que tenía Kyoko en las manos, pero en cuanto lo miró mejor, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro y la sangre dreno su cara. -

\- ¡¿Qué?!...no...no...no esperas que... ¡¿de verdad?!¡Noooooo! - grito aterrorizado.

\- ¡Oh vamos! dijiste que intentarías todos conmigo, que solo tenía que decírtelo.

\- Pero noooo, no soy gay, ¡No me meteré eso en el culo! - nunca he tenido esos gustos.

\- No tienes que ser gay, leí que también los heterosexuales lo disfrutan mucho, ¡Ademas es el más pequeño! ... Reino seguía viendo las manos de su esposa sin poderlo creer y por un momento la habitación se quedo en silencio.

\- ¡Además me lo debes! - Dijo Kyoko con determinación

\- ¿por qué? - replico Reino sin entender.

\- porque tú te llevaste mi virginidad, es mi derecho quitarte lo virgen de algún lado. - Contesto la chica muy seriamente.

-¡No estas hablando enserio.!- ella quería mostrar que estaba hablando enserio pero una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca, sin pensarlo más lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la habitación mientras seguía replicando con él.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero que te lo pongas! yo la meteré muy lentamente, si sientes algún dolor o molestia, prometo no insistir.

\- Pero nooo... eso no es posible. No, no.

\- Será como una revisión medica. ¡Oh, oh! eso me da otra idea ¿si me pongo el disfraz de enfermera? ¿te sentirías más cómodo?

\- ¡por supuesto que no!- seguía diciendo Reino. -

Después de entrar a la habitación, la chica lo sentó en la cama y comenzó acariciar su rostro y esparcir pequeños besos en su cara y cuello, mientras con voz delicada y suplicante, seguía susurrando - por favor, ¡quiero que te lo pongas! - comenzó a quitar la camisa y desabotono el pantalón, en un movimiento lo tomo de las manos para que se pusiera de pie, y le bajo los pantalones, y de nuevo volverlo a sentar, sus respiraciones habían comenzado a agitarse, las mejillas de Kyoko ya habían cambiado de color, besaba su cuello y su pecho, Reino ya estaba muy duro y excitado, el solo verla tan deseosa y dispuesta, lo estaba volviendo loco, cada vez le era más difícil, decirle que no. Paso su mano desde sus testículos hasta la punta de su pene, el rose de sus dedos fríos, eran pequeñas punzadas de placer, mientras lo seguía besando y suplicando. Los besos fueron bajando desde su dorso hasta su pelvis, cada rose de sus labios le causaba escalofríos y suspiros, lamió desde su ombligo hasta el comienzo de su vello púbico una y otra vez.

-¡Diablos, Caperucita!, ¿desde cuando te volviste tan experta?- replicó el cantante con la voz entre cortada, cerrando los ojos para no verla más, de lo contrarío no podría contenerse, y tal vez lo convencería.

De pronto pudo sentir la humedad de su lengua en la punta de su pene, y por instinto abrió los ojos, que imagen más erótica, tener a su Caperucita de rodillas frente a él, con su miembro entre las manos y metiéndolo en su boca una y otra vez, si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día eso iba pasar, jamás le hubiera creído y se hubiera reído en su cara.

Ella paró de repente levantándose enseguida, saco las orejitas de lobo y se las puso mientras acariciaba su cabello. Reino ya había perdido la cabeza, estaba demasiado agitado.

\- ¡Creo que estas siendo un Lobito muy malo y tendré que castigarte!- susurro la chica en un tono muy muy sensual. Sin pedir mas permiso empujo a Reino hacia la cama y lo rodó por la misma para que quedara boca abajo, él ya no tenía voluntad.

Se sentó sobre su espalda, tomo un poco de lubricante Reino comenzó a sentir como sus delgados dedos pasaban una y otra vez por su orificio desde abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, no sabia por que estaba sintiendo tan bien, si era por el tan solo pensar que lo estaba tocando ahí.

Después de unos minutos Kyoko se atrevió a meterle uno de sus dedos, Reino se quejo, pero no fue un lamento de dolor, era de placer, estaba sudando y demasiado duro, no entendía por que esta situación lo estaba poniendo así.

Al fin Kyoko se atrevió a introducir lentamente el "plug" después de lubricarlo muy bien, pues había leído que la lubricación era sumamente importante para que no sintiera dolor. Después de hacerlo se levanto de encima de Reino y lo admiro por unos segundos.

\- ¡Te ves adorable! - dijo con una sonrisa que lentamente se fue borrando, conforme Reino se fue incorporando, estaba tan excitado que tenía verdaderamente una mirada de depredador al acecho, con la cara sonrojada y con los labios secos, se quedo mirándola por un momento, y paso su lengua por su labios. Kyoko sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

\- Cre... Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco- susurro la chica temerosa al sentirse acechada, pero en cuanto Reino dió un paso hacia delante, ella salió corriendo de la habitación, entre risas, y lloriqueos iba gritando "lobo no me comas", lobo no me comas", hasta que Reino la acorralo en la sala contra la pared, Kyoko no paraba de reír de los nervios hasta que el joven la beso para callarla estaba demasiado hambriento, la tomo de entre las piernas y la subió a su caderas hizo su tanga aun lado y la penetró sin piedad, la chica comenzó a gemir mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y su voz resonaba dentro de sus oídos. En tanto él cada de que apretaba para profundizar su estocada el "pug" en su trasero se sentía más presente y eso lo estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Kyoko desde arriba podía ver como se movía su cola de un lado a otro como si fuera real, lo que a ella también la provocaba, entonces no pudo más, lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, un grito de éxtasis inundo la habitación, y su mirada perdida en el placer, fue el detonante para que también Reino se deleitara en el delirio de su Caperucita.

Se quedo abrazándola por un segundo y se desplomo en el sillón que tenía tras él y Kyoko encima de él apenas tapada con su pequeño disfraz, comenzó a reírse y a dar besos en su pecho.

-¡Ves como no fue tan malo!

-¡Tal vez no pero quítamelo ya!

Mientras la pequeña cámara había grabado todo lo que paso en la sala.

 **Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, estaba un poco atorada me dio un hiatus, no encontraba la forma de relatar esta escena de la cual me dio la idea un manwua que estaba leyendo se llama "Beatyful Sadic" o algo así, jajaja ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba la cosa esa que se mete en el trasero, tuve que investigarlo en internet, pero fue muy difícil aun me sangra la nariz. :P, Siento haberlo dejado por tanto tiempo, espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena la espera.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, ni las canciones de Nightwish hago esto por entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Kyoko se quedo dormida sobre su pecho, acariciaba su espalda y su cabello mirándola embelesado, con ternura con... ¿amor?. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pensaba lo feliz que era en ese momento, había tenido muchas veces sexo, con muchas mujeres diferente, pero nunca se había sentido así de satisfecho, nunca se había detenido a contemplarlas y acariciarlas como lo hacia ahora con ella, nunca había sentido tal calidez en su corazón , no quería dejarla ir nunca, por primera vez quería hacer promesas, por primera vez quería planear el futuro, por primera vez quería vivir con alguien para siempre, por primera vez quería envejecer a su lado, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no se sentía solo. Se quedo divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedo dormido.

Los húmedos besos de Reino la despertaron, jamás había dormido tan plácidamente en su vida, no sabía si era por el cansancio que le provoco el sexo de la noche anterior, o por que por primera vez se sentía protegida y acompañada en los brazos del hombre a su lado.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta ya!, tenemos que prepararnos para la entrevista de los Ishibashi.

\- ¡Ooooh no podemos quedarnos en casa todo el día.!

\- ¡No! tu dijiste que sí, te espero en la cocina para comer algo y después prepararnos, ¿qué se te antoja? - pregunto el cantante cariñosamente mientras seguía esparciendo besos y acariciando el cuerpo de la chica.

\- ¡mmmm! ¿me haces hot cakes? - pregunto adormilada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía que confesar que jamás había sido tan mimada por nadie.

\- De acuerdo, te espero en la cocina para que me ayudes.

En cuanto reino paso enfrente de la cámara espía, se volvió a activar, sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón de la pijama. Unos segundos después paso Kyoko vestida únicamente con una camiseta de los Vie Gohul de Reino que le quedaba un poco grande. La cámara dejo detectar movimiento y se apago.

En la cocina Reino preparaba la mezcla mientras Kyoko ponía el café, ambos hablaban de lo sucedido en la entrega de premios,

\- ¿y qué cosa es Bo? - pregunto Reino curioso. Pero Kyoko solo se puso nerviosa, y trato de cambiar el tema, entonces él supo que no tenía intensiones de decirlo.

\- Prometiste decírmelo, y ahora parece que quieres ocultarme algo, me temo que tendré que castigarte por regresar en tus palabras - farfullo Reino amenazante mientras la acorralaba por detrás presionandola contra la barra de la cocina. Kyoko pudo sentir en su trasero como se empujaba contra ella, y lejos de asustarse un golpe de adrenalina bombeo a su corazón.

\- Mmmmm pues tal vez no te quiera decir, aceptare mi castigo por regresar en mis palabras - susurro la chica con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, Reino ya había acunado su trasero con ambas manos, acariciaba de arriba abajo besando la parte de atrás de sus hombros.

\- Te encantan los castigos, al parecer. - le susurro al oído para después deslizar sus bragas por sus muslos y postrarla totalmente en la barra de la cocina, sin decir nada metió dos dedos en ella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que ya estaba tan lista. Sin decir más se deslizo en ella lentamente ya jadeante. Por su parte ella se aferraba al borde de la barra sin poderse contener, toda la situación simplemente la excitaba demasiado, el calor en su vientre comenzó a subir por todo su cuerpo en pequeñas oleadas eléctricas que le erizaban los pezones, sus gemidos comenzaron a sonar como suplicas por mas. Reino no soporto quería verla, se separo de ella extrañando la perdida por esos segundos, solo para colocarla frente a el y volver a embestirla subida en la barra, pero ahora se deleitaba con sus besos y con cada una de sus expresiones, saco la camisa que llevaba puesta, quedando la mirada cautiva en su bello torso desnudo, con los senos endurecidos y la mirada perdida, presiono una y mil veces hasta sentirla estremecer debajo de él, sus ojos se humedecieron ante la explosión de su vientre y finalmente él también se dejo llevar al é éxtasis, no entendía ¿por que nunca se cansaba de esta mujer.?

En el pasado no tuvo relaciones más que de unos cuantos meses, y se aburría o le comenzaban a fastidiar, pero ahora contaba las horas para estar con ella, de un acuerdo que debía durar unos meses, habían estado juntos casi dos años.

\- ¿y quién es es Bo? - volvió a preguntar Reino jadeante.

Al ver que no se podía librar de la pregunta Kyoko hizo prometerle no burlarse y enseguida comenzó a explicar que ella era Bo el pollo, uno de los primeros trabajos que obtuvo.

Sin embargo mientras mas explicaba menos le era posible contener la risa, hasta que fue imposible no soltar sonoras carcajadas.

\- Prometiste no burlarte - farfullo Kyoko mientras daba golpes fingidos en el brazo.

\- El reírme no es burlarme.

-Para mí lo es - murmuro mientras hacia un puchero. -tendré que castigarte un día de estos.

Después de una horas partieron a la entrevista, en el programa Kimagure Rock.

En cuanto llegaron a la televisora se encontraron con Miroku y los demás en un camerino antes de comenzar la entrevista. Reino sentado en una silla de maquillaje, Kyoko poniendose los aretes y los demás accesorios mientras platicaban animadamente entre risas y burlas, pues Kyoko prometía no volver a beber.

\- Vieh Gohul y Kyoko primera llamada - anuncio un asistente de producción.

Mientras los chicos salían Reino se levanto de su silla con un poco de dificultad y también caminaba con un poco de extraño, situación que no paso desapercibida por Miroku.

\- ¿Estas bien?¿te has lastimado?¿por qué caminas un poco raro? - pregunto Miroku curioso, a lo que Kyoko soltó una risita socarrona.

\- ¡Callate! - farfullo Reino entre dientes. - ¡No no pasa nada, solo es que me caí en el baño! - contesto titubeante, inventando la respuesta, pues la verdadera razón es que le dolía un poco el trasero por lo que Kyoko le había metido el día anterior.

\- ¿todo esta bien? - pregunto nuevamente Miroku al ver la mirada divertida en Kyoko y el enfado de Reino. - ¡ustedes dos! - farfullo rodando los ojos - mejor me adelanto con los demás.

Salieron del camerino tomados de la mano, haciendo bromas entre sí, pero antes de llegar al estudio, en su camino se encontraron con Fuwa Sho. Los miro de arriba abajo, deteniendo su mirada en el punto donde sus manos se entrelazaban, dibujando una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

-¿qué tenemos aquí?, a la feliz pareja revelación de los premios a lo mejor de la música.

\- Fuwa Sho, ¡desagradable sorpresa! - saludo Reino con enfado.

-¡Buena estrategia de publicidad!, lo admito. Pero ¿hasta donde piensan llegar con esta farsa? ¿que van hacer, cuando tengan que acabar con todo esto?, ¿cómo explicaran a los medios y a todos los fans?

\- No es una farsa, y de cualquier manera es asunto que no te incumbe. ¿Que haces aquí Shotaro? - contesto Kyoko, con sus demonios de odio saliendo a la batalla. En cuanto Fuwa Sho escucho ese nombre se puso tenso, y chispas salieron de su cabeza, mientras Reino no podía disimular la risa.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! - vocifero enfurruñado el rubio, mientras Kyoko daba un resoplido. - Obviamente también he venido a una entrevista.

\- ¡Dios mío!, espero no sea en el mismo fragmento que nosotros. - farfullo la actriz.

\- ¡Shotaro!, jajajaja- El peli plateado seguía riendo, sin poderse contener-

Fuwa Sho finalmente se fue sin poder disimular su furia.

El programa comenzó dando la bienvenida a Fuwa Sho, y comenzando con él la entrevista, mientras los Vihe Gohu y Kyoko miraban tras bambalinas.

 _Hikaru Ishibashi: Fuwa Sho es un placer tenerlo en el programa. ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Fuwa: Es un placer para mi poder estar aquí. Bien muy bien gracias._

Después de algunas bromas y preguntas sobre sus comienzos, los conductores empezaron a preguntar por lo sucedido en la entrega de premios.

 _Yusei Ishibashi: Fuwa ¿Cómo has tomado el hecho de haber perdido por primera vez desde que comenzó tu carrera el premio a mejor albúm musical y mejor canción del año._

 _Fuwa Sho: Bueno es un experiencia de aprendizaje, no esperaba ganar todos los años, siempre he tenido claro que hay gente muy competente y que es esta competencia lo que te hace dar lo mejor de ti, y tratar de superarte aun mas de lo que has logrado._

Kyoko y Reino tenían que reconocer que era muy profesional al dar esas respuestas tan maduras.

 _Yusei ishibashi: bueno nos sorprendió que no ganaras el premio a mejor álbum, pero también la gran sorpresa fueron los Vie Gohul, no solo por los premios y las denominación de la noche, ¿no es así Hikaru?_ \- comentó el conductor dirigiéndose a las cámaras

 _Hikaru Ishibashi: asi es amigos, la gran revelación de la noche, la dio el beso entre los dos vocalistas Reino y Kyok, dejando clara su relación_

 _Shinishi: Y como no queríamos quedarnos con las dudas los hemos invitado al programa, por f_ _avor pasen nuestros siguientes invitados los Vie Gohul y Kyoko_

Los anfitriones y Fuwa Sho se levantan para recibirlos, este último haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por lograr una sonrisa falsa.

Encabezando la banda Reino y Kyoko, venian tomados de la mano. El peliplateado sedió el asiento a la chica sentándose a un lado de ella, Fuwa en un sillon individual a su izquierda y los demás miembros dispersos en los otros sofas y sillas que habían acercado los del staff.

 _Shinishi: es un placer tenerlos aquí estamos listos e impacientes, por que nos cuenten todo._

 _Hikaru: Así es, pues al fin después de tanto tiempo al fin confirman su relación, y mira que confirmación ese beso en la alfombrar roja nos dejo claro, el amor alrededor de ustedes. Pero por favor cuenten como fue que inicio esta relación._

 _Fuwa sho: Si, cuentenos todos estamos ansiosos por saber como se enamoraron. - Murmuro Fuwa Sho con ironía. mientras una sonrisa burlona asomaba sus labios. - hasta donde yo sabia te caía muy mal ¿no es así Kioko?_

 _Yusei: ¡Wow! no sabía que usted conocía a Kyoko Chan._

 _Hikaru: ¡es verdad, incluso no usas honoríficos para llamarle! - comento el conductor antes de pensarlo adecuadamente, y darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en televisión nacional, dando se cuenta de su error Fuwa Sho se comenzó a poner nervioso._

 _Shinishi: ¿Desde cuando son amigos?_

 _Kyoko: Realmente, el Sr. Fuwa y yo solo somos conocidos de la infancia- contesto la actriz con una sonrisa fría._

 _\- Así es, venimos del mismo lugar- repuso el rubio, mostrandose tranquilo, aunque todos podían sentir la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente._

 _Yusei: O...K... - murmuro el conductor sintiendo lo pesado del ambiente. - ¿entonces como se conocieron? ¿en verdad te caía mal?_

 _Kyoko: Bueno, en realidad no tuve la mejor impresión de él cuando lo conocí y en lo posible trataba de evitarlo._

 _Shinishi: ¿y tu Reino que impresión tuviste cuando la conociste?_

 _Reino: En realidad tampoco, me impresiono mucho. La vi como alguien muy común. - Contesto honestamente el cantante, volteando a verla con incredulidad._

 _Shinishi: ¿y entonces cómo empezó todo este romance entre ustedes?_

 _Reino: Yo creo que si pudiera decir un momento fue durante la grabación del video "la diosa de la noche", creo que ese día me "hechizo" -_ una sonrisa nostálgica dibujaba su rostro mientras lo decía, pero sus palabras hicieron recordar a Kyoko que tal vez todo esto solo era parte del hechizo que conjuraron sin querer, pero un poco después Reino repuso.

 _Ese día me di cuenta de lo especial que era, y después durante la grabación de los temas y la gira, cada una de sus cualidades me conquistaba mas; se dedica por completo, es una excelente actriz, creativa y me encanta su curiosidad cuando se interesa en algo. -_ finalizo con una sonrisa picara mientras la miraba, para después besarle los nudillos de las manos que tenia entrelazadas con las suyas. Kyoko pudo sentir la calidez en su corazón, jamás le había dicho cosas tan tiernas ¿cómo podría resistirse?. En tanto Fuwa hacia puños para controlarse.

 _Yusei: ¿y como fue que decidieron colaborar juntos? ¿cómo sabias Reino, que ella podría cantar tan bien y no solo eso ayudarte?,_

 _Kyoko: Realmente no lo sabíamos, Yo estaba pasando por un muy mal momento, y Reino me encontró, así simplemente me encontró, me llevo a su casa, cuido de mi, jamás me pregunto que pasaba, solo estuvo junto ami, y un día lo escuche componiendo una canción, me acerque y terminamos componiéndola juntos._ \- contesto honestamente mientras miraba fijamente al peli plateado y él la miraba a ella.

 _Reino: claro que mientras veíamos como quedaba cantábamos los fragmentos, me di cuenta que tenía potencial en la música. -_ murmuro sin dejar de verse y sonreírse en ningún momento. Fuwa Sho rodó los ojos al verlos en esa actitud tan enamorados.

Fuwa Sho: _Espero poder ser el padrino, en su boda. -_ farfullo en tono burlón, rompiendo la burbuja de corazones que sus demonios tenían alrededor.

 _Reino: Por supuesto, en la ceremonia de boda tu serás el padrino._

La declaración de Reino había dejado a todos con la boca abierta, el publico soltó un grito de emoción.

 _Hikaru: ¡Wow! este chico va enserio - farfullo el conductor aplaudiendo con sus notas en las manos - ¿que tan enserio van ? ¿ya conocen a sus padres?_

 _Reino: Mi padre la adora, creo que la quiere mas que a mí. Farfullo con fingida tristeza._

 _Shinishi: ¿y tus padres Kyoko ya conocen a Reino?_

 _Kyoko: Yo no tengo padres. - contesto la chica después de unos minutos de silencio, Reino afirmo su agarre en la mano y Fuwa se llevo la mano a la barbilla, sorprendido por la respuesta._

 _Shinishi: ¡Oh! lo siento mucho, yo no... no lo sabia._

 _Kyoko: no te preocupes, afortunadamente crecí con una pareja que me crío como a su hija, y en el camino he encontrado amigos que me han cuidado y me protegen son mi familia, familia que yo escogí en el camino que me quiere y que yo quiero, y los que me lastimaron, simplemente ya no son parte de ella. Fuwa pudo sentir esa indirecta como un golpe en el estomago._

Terminaron el programa, hablando de los próximos proyectos tanto de Kyoko, como de los Vie Gohul y Fuwa Sho.

Un sombrió Tsuruga - Ren, miraba la entrevista, después de buscar el mencionado beso por los conductores.

 **De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, tengo las ideas atoradas en la cabeza, se que es lo que quiero que pase pero me esta costando atarlas unas con otras. Releí gran parte de la historia para continuar con el ritmo que llevaba pero aun tengo atoradas algunas tramas.**


	31. comercial

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Skip beat no me pertenecen hago esto por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

Tsuruga Ren se encontró con Yashiro San a la mañana siguiente . Este último estaba demasiado nervioso, sabia que a estas horas Ren se había enterado de que Kyoko y Reino tenían una relació, apesar de ello lo encontró mas tranquilo de lo que esperaba

\- buenos días Ren en que puedo ayudarte. - Preguntó Yashiro algo nervioso. Ren miraba aún punto en la nada, sin prestarle mucha atención, acariciando su barbilla, mientras Yashiro llevaba la taza de té a sus labios

\- ¿desde cuando Kyoko y Reino estan casados? Preguntó Ren con tranquidad haciendo que Yashiro San escupiera el té que acababa de tomar

\- ¿Co.. Co cómo lo supiste ? Dijo el representante con incredulidad

-¡asi que es verdad! Y tú también lo sabias ¿por qué diablos no me lo dijiste? - la mirad fria de Ren se centró en su manager, su aura helada congeló el lugar

\- bu. BBBueno yo también no tiene mucho que me acabo de entera

-fue para librarse de su madre ¿no es así?

\- Asi - sssi parece. Contestó Yashiro con nerviosismo, la taza temblaba, mientras la dejaba en su plato nuevamente.

\- ¿por que no me lo pidió a mí ,? le Hubiera dado mi apellido con gusto, le podía ofrecer un matrimonio con amor. - murmuró en voz alta

No pudo evitar pensar que el día que fue a buscarlo, el dia que todo terminó, posiblemente lo había ido a buscar para eso.

-que tonto fui - pensó para si mismo.

\- ¿Hay forma de anularlo?. Dijo con determinación el actor.

-La única forma sería probando que no se consumo.

\- Eso debe ser fácil con un médico que la examine debería bastar. - farfullo tranquilamente, dando otro sorbo a su té.

\- nnnooo nnno creó que sea tan sencillo. Replicó el representante.

-¿por qué?

\- Bueno en principio no creo que ella quiera anularlo, por lo que no se someterá voluntariamente a ese examen, y por otro lado.

\- Yashiro dudo un momento antes de continuar - por otro lado el día que se enfrentó a su madre, ella confesó que se había casado con Reino por dos razones la primera, evidentemente, era para no tener que seguir bajo su tutela, y la segunda - dió un gran suspiró antes de continuar - dijó que Reino era su esclavo sexual.

-¿ qué estupideces estas diciendo? Refunfuño Ren mientras la taza que tenía entre las manos se hacia añicos.

-sabía que no lo tomarías de la mejor manera.

\- no puede ser, seguro lo dijo para que su madre no pudiera anularlo.

Yashiro no quisó seguir contestando a eso, en un principió el también lo pensaba así , pero despues de verlos interactuar juntos ya no estaba tan seguro.

\- Pues tal vez así fue en un principió, pero debes considerar que han vivido casi 2 años juntos, que son un hombre y una mujer, son jóvenes y ambos son atractivos, además de que están casados.

Ren lo fulminó con la mirada antes de reponer.

\- No olvides cuanto tiempo vivió con Fuwa Sho del que sí estaba enamorada y nunca paso nada.

Yashiro quisó convencerlo de que esta vez era diferente, ella era más madura y siempre estaban juntos, pero comprendió que no había excusa razonable para Ren.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

\- Yashiro, del comercial de perfume para el que estoy contratado, consigue que ella sea la otra modelo del mismo.

-¡¿ qué estas diciendo? Exclamó Yashiro con los ojos muy abiertos. Sacudio la cabeza en negación

-lo que estas escuchando, necesito una forma de volver acercarme a ella.

\- Ren debes dejarla ir, los que sea que tiene con Reino es muy solido.

\- Si no es con ella no haré el comercial.

-¿qué?

* * *

Reino había traído varias bolsas de comprás, parecia ropa que extendio en la cama y luego llamo a Kyoko para que los viera

-¿qué es esto?

\- te compré algunos disfraces, ya que he visto que te diviertes mucho en ellos, bueno nos divertimos mucho en ellos. Se sonrojo un poco al decirlo, lo que a la chica le pareció muy tierno, ¿cómo era posible que este hombre aún tuviera vergüenza?

Kyoko los comenzó a levantar uno por uno, tenía de la mujer maravilla, uno de princesa, de reina de las hadas, el cual le encanto, de gatita, de bruja, incluso había de pareja, eso la emociono; como el de policía-ladron, el de colegiala - maestro, unos de cuero que incluian una fusta, un angel - y un diablo, ¿bombero con un babydoll.?

\- ¿ por qué estos vienen asi? - se supone que es la chica que rescata el bombero.

-¡oh!

Aparte de eso había otros dos babydoll muy sexys, que la chica estaba mirando en ese momento, Reino la tomo desde atrás por la cintura para abrazarla

\- ¿por qué no te pruebas esos para mí?

-Claro, si tu te pruebas el de bombero.

Reino tenso sus brazos y se sonrojo al escucharlo.

-tienes que entender yo no soy tan buen actor como tú

-¡oh vamos! Solo vamos a jugar- suplicó Kyoko, con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- De acuerdo - susurro con resignació, tomo el disfraz y se metió al baño.

Kyoko tenia varios minutos de haberse puesto su baby doll, era un delicado traje en color blanco, de encaje en los pechos y tela transparente desde debajo del pecho hasta las nalgas, unidos por un liston blanco que remataba en un hermoso moño en uno de los costados, abajo las bragas tambien de encaje blanco dejaban al descubierto su bien formado trasero.

Seguían pasando los minutos y Reino no salía.

Toco la puerta varias veces, hasta que le contestó desde dentro.

\- ¿por qué no sales?

\- Es. es..es que, es demasiado Vergonzoso

-¡ oh cariño,! vamos solo estamos nosotros dos.

Se escucho el abrir de la puera, la chica se hizo hacia atrás para poder verlo bien.

El peliplateado cruzó la puerta su cara competía con el color escarlata de su disfraz llevaba un casco de bombero, botas de agujeta tipo militar hasta arriba del tobillo, un boxer rojo pegado a la piel, tanto que permitia ver con claridad el tamaño de su "paquete", en frente estaba muy bajo de su ombligo permitiendo ver el comienzo de su vello demasiado corto de atrás como para permitir que se viera un poco de piel del trasero, con el logo del departamento de bomberos estampado, unos tirantes y un accesorio que simulaba ser una hacha de bombero.

Sus manos estaban cruzadas tapando su "bulto" con el hacha en un puño

Kyoko se llevo las manos a la boca de la emoción, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, la adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo, le parecia tan sexy y a la vez era como un cachorrito asustado, no entendió como un chico que se paseaba desnudo enfrente de ella todo el tiempo ahora estuviera tan avergonzado. Se quito las manos de la boca e intento calmar su corazon, pero la ansiedad de la pasión ya le había sonrijado el rostro.

\- pero quitate las manos de ahí, - dijo forzando una voz tranquila

El cantante a regañadientes puso las manos a los costado, no queria alzar la vista de la verguenza, solo daba peqieños vistazos de vez , ella lo miraba de arriba abajo, mientras se mordia el labio tuvo que pasar saliva por el antojo. Una disimulada sonrisa se formo en Reino al notar esto.

\- ¡vamos! Date una vuelta, dejame verte bien.

Reino levantó un poco las manos en resignación y se dio una vuelta perezosa.

Kyoko tomo una larga respiración para contenerse al ver lo redondito que se le veía el trasero con el emblema del departamento de bomberos estampado. Tuvo que tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama pues las piernas le temblaban de tantas veces que le había subido y bajado el pulso.

Terminó de dar la vuelta se paró sobre una pierna con las manos en la cintura. ¡Oh Dios! Ella estaba apunto de desmayarse.

\- ¿y bien? - Pregunto con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro aún sin poder alzar la vista por completo, alternando entre mirar sus botas y a Kyoko rapidamente.

\- t - t-te vezzss - tuvo que tomar aire y poner una mano en su pecho para calmar a su desbocado corazón. - te vez demasiado sexy - logro decir con dificultad.

Las palabras y la actitud de Kyoko fueron demasiado, su erección comenzó a despertar, lo que quedo totalmente evidenciando con ese boxer, tanto que la punta logro sobresalir por arriba.

-¡hay por Dios! - Susurró la chica al notar su endurecimiento, mejor volteó a mirar para otro lado. Había pensado en preparar una escena, pero en este momento su mente se quedó en blanco, ya estaba humeda, su cara estaba sonrojad, su pulso no podía calmarse, ya estaba lista para saltarle encima.

Reino no pudo evitar reir ante las expresiones de la chica.

\- ¿y ahora qué ? - tu eres la experta en esto de la actuación - musitó el cantante con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- espera dejame pensar ( y calmarme)

Pero realmente no se le ocurria nada, y eso la estaba frustrando.

\- realmente no tengo idea que hacia un bombero, el único que he visto en mi vida es el que nos dió un curso de que hacer en caso de incendió en la secundaria - comentó Reino con enfado

Eso le dió una idea a Kyoko

En ese momento le dijo a Reino que hacer a grandes rasgos y que los dialogos los improvisarian conforme se le ocurrieran.

Se acomodo en la cama como si estuviers dormida, unos segundos despues Reino entro casi destrozando la puerta. La chica se levantó abruptamente (eso fue demasiado realista, penso al ver la puerta mal trecha)

-señorita se ha activado la alarma de humo es necesario salir de la habitación.

Kyoko se sentó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera poniendo mucha atención.

-Si señor que tengo que hacer.

\- Es mejor salir gateando para evitar aspirar el humo, sigame.

Salieron gateando de la habitación ella atrás de él mirando como el emblema de los bomberos subia y bajaba de un lado al otro, jamas imagino algun dia pensar que un hombre tenía el culo tan bonito, solo de verlo ya se había vuelto a poner cachonda.

Llegaron a la cocina donde Reino se levanto y seguido de él la chica, a quien ya se le notaba lo erecto de los pezones por encima del encaje.

\- Al parecer es aquí la fuente del incendió tenemos que sacar la manguera contra incendios. Farfullo el cantante con seguridad. Para nunca haber actuado se habia metido mucho en el papel.

\- De acuerdo - musitó la chica con determinacion metiendo la mano dentro del boxer del joven para sacar su duro miembro, y envolverlo con toda su palma.

\- muy bien, sostengala firmemente y jale hacia delante y hacia atrás para accionarla.

\- Ok - contesto la actriz con seriedad incluyendo la otra mano para poder abarcar mas tramo. Señor creo que ha pasado algo, se a obstruido, debere succionar.

\- de acuerdo hagalo - continuo Reino en su papel, en tanto ella se agacho para ponerlo en su boca y comenzar a succionar y a dar lenguetazos a la punta, Reino casi se desvanece del placer, cuando sintió que ella le pretaba el trasero con las manos,

Al parecer es necesaeio ir mas profundo - dijl el joven empujando su nuca hacia él, pudo sentir su garganta en la cuspide. - creo tenemos mas chispasos aquí - menciono metiendo la mano por debajo de la tela de encaje para tomar sus pezones.

Kyoko se separó a la falta de aire con el rostro enrojecido,

\- Señor creo debe apagarlo pues mas abajo se estan prendiendo llamas.

\- De acuerdo, usare el extintor - bajo su boca hacia sus pezones y comenzo a chuparlos, succionando y lamiendo, en tanto su mano se abría paso hacia su pubis, hasta que con su dedos, alcanzo su abertura, tan mojada.

\- Me parece que aqui abajo hay un incendio mucho peor debemos tomar medidas - musitó apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Tome las, las que sean necesarias - demasiado agitada para hablar adecuadamente.

Reino se incorporo en toda su altura para despues agacharse y cargarla al hombro y llevarsela al cuarto.

La arrojo en la cama, mirandola de arriba abajo, estaba por quitarse el boxer.

-no, no espera, no te lo quites, quiero verte con el - suplico la chica.

\- Debo aplicar medidas preventivas - después de decirlo se agacho para lamer el pequño boton que sobresalia de la abertura de la chica sus gritos de placer retumbaron en sus oidos, era demasiado, apenas habian pasado unos minutos cuando alzo la cadera sin aguantarlo más llegó al clímax el joven se alejo para poder admirarla, después bajo un poco mas su boxer para dejar salir por completo su miembro metiendolo en ella de u a sola estocada hasta el fondo.

\- no fue posible extinguirlo, he tenido que usar toda la manguera - susurró con sensualidad, mientras la chica sonreía, en un ritmo cadencioso y constante el cuerpo de ella comenzó a vibrar y volvió a estallar en su climax seguida inmediatamente por él.

\- definitivamente lo hemos logrado, se a apagado todo el fuego, utilice todo el contenido de la manguera - dijo casi desfalleciendo, recostandose a un lado totalmente agotado.

Kyoko comenzó a reirse a carcajadas.

\- para no ser un actor, te metes muy bien en tu personaje.

Kyoko se sento en la cama, cuando volteo a verlo se había vuelto a calentar.

Estaba desenfadado en la cama aun con las botas puestas, el boxer abajo en la parte de enfrente con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y el otro a la altura de la cadera. Con cara de cansancio pero igual satisfacción, la sensación de una mirada lasciva lo hizo abrir los ojos, Kyoko lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

La chica se incorporo para montarse sobre él , se agacho para darle un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuría.

-definitivamente éste es mi disfraz favorito. - le susurró cerca del oido para después segir besando hacia abajo.

* * *

Kyoko se levanto temprano al siguiente día Yashiro san la habia llamado, queria reunirse con ella pues tenian algo que discutir, dejo a Reino dormido pues estaba agotado de lo que paso la noche anterior, se encontrarían en una cafetería cercana.

-Hola Yashiro San por que la urgencia

\- Hola Kyoko ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está Reino? - Kyoko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre.

-esta bien, en casa descansando, esta algo cansado - contestó con una sonrisa picara - pero dime Yashiro San ¿por qué la urgencia?

\- veras como tu representante, he tenido la suerte de poder conseguirte este contrato para la filmación de un comercial de la nueva maeca de perfumes "oasis"- comento Yashiro sacando un folder donde estaban los detalles del contrato, psandoselo a Kyoko

-¡wow! Esta muy bien pagado, ¿realmente mi fama a sibido tanto? - a pesar de los excelentes términos del contrato la expresión en el rostro del joven representante era más que sombría, indicando a la chica que algo no edtaba bien.

\- Pero como tu amigo y como alguien que te quiere, debo decirte que el coprotagonista es Tsuruga - Ren, él fue el que te propuso y de hecho - trago saliva por un instante - la condición para que haga el comercial eres tú

\- ¿ quueeeee? - Exclamo la chica con incredulidad, para después dar paso a la furia - pero ¿quien se cree que es? Acaso esta loco!

\- Se que no es justo y no tienes porque aceptar pero la compañía recibira una fuerte penalización si no se hacen estos comerciales.

\- me importa un bledo que la pagué él

\- se que estas muy molesta ahora, pero que tal si lo piensas, recuerda siempre has sido muy profesional, hiciste el video con Fuwa Sho con Reino a pesar de odiarlos.

\- pero esto es diferente.

-¿por qué?

\- porque no lo odio, sólo me ha decepcionado en todos los sentidos y además... No quiero perder a Reino. Aún no. - Musitó cin los ojos rojos de dolor.

\- lo sabia! Lo sabia te has enamorado de él!

\- no lo sé... Pero el tiempo que he estado con él ha sido el mas feliz de mi vida, no quiero que aun acabé. - contesto sin darse cuenta que una lágrima traviesa ya había escapado por mejilla.

\- Lo entiendo, mañana a primera hora les dire que no harás el comercial.

\- gracias por entender.

-¿y que hace ese hombre para hacer tan feliz a la pequeña Kyoko?

-oh, me consiente mucho, me hace hot cakes, me abraza para dormir y me ha enseñado muchas cosas...

Continuaron platicando por un par de horas mientras tanto un Reino salía, con asombro, de su adormecimiento al mirarse al espejo, tenía marcas de chupetes por todo el torso, al mirarse de lado noto marcas rojas hasta en su trasero, al voltearse más era en su trasero donde mas tenía... Espera ¿Qué es eso? Pensó, acercó mas su trasero y eran ¡¿marcas de dientes? Tenía una mordida en el trasero. No sabía que un disfraz podria pkner tan salvaje a esta chica.

 **Ahhhh aun me sangra la nariz creo debere poner una advertencia al principio del Fic indicando que esta muy pero muy pervertido. Y si no les gustan las cosas pervertidas ya no lo lean por que se pondrá peor. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus Review amo sus Review.** Disculpen ls errores de tipeo, pero comprendan lo voy actualizando desde mi cel por ratos y el autocorrector me cambia las palabras sin que me de cuenta.


End file.
